Longton's Insurgents
by English bloke
Summary: A serial killer escapes from prison, a Minister is assassiated, an MI5 agent is murdered and a 16-year-old girl who escaped from a cult has recurring nightmares. A senior MI5 officer sets out to prove that its linked with the help of Sonic's gang. R&R.
1. Prologue

_If you are reading this then first great for me, I passed the first test that you are interested._

_A summary of the plot is that a serial killer escapes from prison, a top Government minister is assassinated, an MI5 field agent and a 16-year-old girl who escaped from an extremist cult has recurring nightmares. All of these seem random events but one senior MI5 officer thinks otherwise; but he needs to prove it and uses every agent available to him, including Sonic and the gang._

_I have classed this as Action/adventure and Drama, but they will be Angst as well and you are warned right now that will we torture and violence and rape involved in this. To you sick prevents who thinks great; it isn't because I am going to put the most negative spin to it that I can and that's not hard and if you only going to read this for sex scenes that you can fuck off right now._

_To everyone else I hope enjoy this and please leave any comments at the end._

****

**Longton's**** Insurgents**

****

**Prologue: Arrest**

****

_Southam__Tuesday 11th April 1986_

Southam, a port city in the South of Freemantle. Its industrial base was declining but it was receiving investment in other areas likes shipping and exports, finance, IT and education and was growing economically and in population.

But the citizens of Southam have been living in fear for five months. A serial killer was on the loose. He had raped and killed nine girls and four men. The ages of the victims ranged from fourteen to twenty-five.

The first officer in charged of the investigation was sacked for making major mistakes at the beginning and the second officer resigned over stress. The officer now in charge was Detective Inspector David Johnson, a 33-year-old golden retriever. This investigation had taken over his life: he wanted to catch the bastard before he hurt anyone else.

His first bit of luck was the discovery of semen on one the victims and discovered that the man had a record. Straight after that all the pieces were falling into place and Johnson along with DS Sally Goldberg, a white mouse, and a number of uniform police officers were off to his flat.

The suspect's name was Charlie Davenport, a 29-year-old hydra, a convicted armed robber and drug trafficker. He also had an allegation of raping a fifteen year drug user but the police were never able to get enough evidence to arrest him.

DI Johnson arrived at Charlie's flat. He knocked on the door.

"Mr. Davenport!" he shouted. He got no answer. "MR DAVENPORT!" he shouted again. Again, no answer. "MR DAVENPORT!! Are you in?!"

DI Johnson put his ear against the door and heard sounds coming from within.

"Okay," he said to his officers, "he's in. Knock down the door."

A male officer with a mini battering-ram started to knock down the door. He took two powerful hits before the door went down.

The police officers entered the flat and started to look around. They also started to block of the flat and search it for evidence.

DI Johnson was in the kitchen with DS Goldberg and PC Wells, a bull. They saw the door to the fire exit was opened. Johnson ran to the door and saw a figure running down the stairs.

"FREEZE!!" the DI shouted. "POLICE!!"

He jumped down the first levels of stairs and ran down as quickly as possible. The DS and the PC were close behind.

When they reached the ground Davenport knocked every box and bin he found to block the way. Johnson had to jump over everything that Davenport knocked over and lost some ground during the chase.

Davenport turned right into a small alleyway. Johnson didn't follow him.

"You two follow him!" he ordered.

Johnson continued running straight until he reached the next alleyway and turned right. He ran even faster and screamed when he saw Charlie Davenport.

Charlie stopped and David Johnson ran into him. David held Charlie by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"YOU'RE NICKED!!!" David shouted.

Charlie headbutted the police office and pushed him to the other wall. He held David's throat with his left hand and pointed his right hand at David's voicebox. He then turned it into a sharp round metal spike.

David had to act fast. He kneed Charlie in the groin and grabbed his left arm. David twisted it behind Charile's back. He then forced him onto the floor and sat on top of him.

"Okay David," DS Goldberg said, "we'll take it from here."

DS Goldberg and PC Wells held Charlie down as David got up and then handcuffed him.

"Charles Lyndon Davenport," David said. "You are under arrest in the name of the law. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say can and will be used against in a case of law. Do you understand?"

It felt so good for him to say that.

---

Two days later Charlie Davenport was charged with the rapes and murders of thirteen people. David was made into a national hero for being the man that solved the case and he was starting to get sick of the press attention.

He was walking with DS Goldberg towards the police briefing room.

"How does it feel to be a big celebrity now?" she asked.

"To be honest I'm getting sick of it," David answered. "I just want to let the story rest until the trail and wait until he is convicted."

"That's a certainty," DS Goldberg said. "The evidence against Davenport is so strong that no lawyer in the country will want to handle his brief."

"That is true but we have a court system in this country to go through."

David entered the briefing room first. All the police officers were waiting for him and aimed champagne bottles at the dog. He was stoked and all the officers were cheering.

David was surprised and was spitting out champagne. The DCI, a large gorilla, when up to David when the officers ran out of champagne to spray.

"Congregations," the DCI said and shook David's hand.

"Thanks chief," David answered.

"We all thought you deserved a celebration," DCI said.

"You don't have to do that."

"We do!" a uniform officer yelled. "You're the bloke who caught the serial killer!"

"It isn't much," the DCI said. "Just a trip down the local with the rest of the nick."

"Well if you put it like that, why not."

---

At 1am David and Sally Goldberg were sitting alone in the corner of pub. Most of the officers left the pub because they had an early start and the rest were just getting drunk and didn't care about David anymore.

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," David answered. "But it won't be when I get home. I stink of alcohol and Maggie hates it because she said it'll be a bad influence on Emma."

"How old is Emma now?"

"Three."

"I doubt that she'll be corrupted let," Sally joked.

"True."

"What's the matter David?" Sally asked. "You seem down this evening."

"I made a decision," David answered. "I'm going to leave the police."

"What?!" Sally shouted. "Why?"

"I don't think I can do that much more as a copper. I see criminal going in and out of prison all the time and that policing doesn't work with them. I bet even Davenport will get out at some point even if a judge gives thirteen live sentences then he'll find a loophole to get him out."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to run in as MP," David answered. "I already a member of political party and I stand a good change of getting in."

"But I thought you loved this job."

"I did, but my love for the job waned and I can't change the system at this level," David said. "I'll have more influence as an MP."

"When are you going to hand in your notice?"

"Tomorrow."

"And what are you going to do for money?"

"I'll stay on until they find a replacement and Maggie and I have enough money to see us through."

"Well the only think I can say is good luck."

"Thanks Sal."

---

_Saint Christopher's Church, Southam, __Monday 23rd November 1998_

Charlie Davenport had been in prison for over twelve years for the thirteen rapes and murders. He had received thirteen life sentences and the judge recommended that he shouldn't get right to parole until 2031.

He had a good barrister but even he couldn't prevent him being sent down or even a lighter sentence. The police and the CPS did a psychological evaluation but it proved that Charlie was perfectly sane.

He had a tough time in prison and was repeatedly beaten and punished by the prisoners and he had been gang-raped by them several times.

They seem to be no hope but a week ago Charlie's mother died and the day was her funnel date. All prisoners were allowed to go to the funnels of they parents, spouses or children.

At the end of the service Charlie with a prison guard handcuffed to him went up the edge of the grave. In his right hand was a bunch of flowers which he put on the tombstone.

"Goodbye mother," he said. "You were also good to me, even after what I done you still gave me support."

He started to cry and the guard held him. The guard didn't like Charlie but he thought he should do this.

This was however apart of the Longtons' plan. They placed an Electric Magnetic Pulse (EMP) device in the graveyard and Charlie felt it working. The collar around his neck that blocked his abilities wasn't working. He used this to his advantage and turned his right hand in a spike and stabbed the guard in the gut.

The guard fell to the floor and Charlie cut the chain whiles the other two guards were rushing towards him.

Then he heard the sound of automatic gunfire and the guards fell to ground dead.

Charlie started to run to where the guns were fired. Hided behind the trees were two men he knew from the Longtons.

"Good to have you back Charlie," a large panda said.

"It's good to be back," Charlie answered and the three handed off towards they car three streets away.


	2. Assassination

**Chapter 1: Assassination**

****

David Johnson MP was sitting in the back of his government car reading official documents of the formation of a Centralized Serious Crime Organisation to tackle organised crime.

His rise to Home Secretary was spectacular. In 1987 he was elected to the seat Southam North with a majority of four thousand votes. Within months he was a member the Home Affairs Committee and became its chair in 1988. In 1990 he was promoted by the government to Minister of the Police. However the Conservative government lost the 1992 the election and David nearly lost his seat. He was made the Shadow Police Minister and his political career seem to hit limbo. But in 1994 the leader of the party died of a heart attack and David was the first Conservative to support Edward Bear's bid for the leadership. When Bear won David was rewarded by being make Shadow Home Secretary.

In 1997 the Conservatives won the election and David majority was increased. He became the Home Secretary, one of the most senior positions in the government. Already some elements of the media were predicating David becoming a future Prime Minister and that Edward Bear was setting him up to be his successor.

In September 1998 his credentials as a future PM were strengthen as he was seen as instrumental in the government's handling of the terrorist attack in Diamond.

He was riding back to Southam and hoping to enjoy Christmas with his family. He'll continue to work but continue it at home. It also gave him the chance to catch up with his constituents.

David looked out of the window of his ministerial car but only saw the silhouette of trees. The sky was clean and he could see the stars and the moon was full. He started to think about his wife Maggie, his fifteen-year-old daughter Emma and ten-year-old son Michael who were already at their Southam home preparing for Christmas.

David's security for the trip was six policemen on motorbike and ten former SAS troopers now working as security for the government. He needed tight security because of his high ranking the government; especially after the terrorist attack.

Then the convoy of vehicles stopped and David saw blue and green beams and flashes of guns firing.

"Please stay in the car Mr. Home Secretary," one of the SAS troopers in his car said as they both exited it and locked the doors.

Two of the policemen were shot off their motorbikes and the rest of the Home Secretary's security team was standing with weapons in they hands.

"This is Sgt. Jones," the head of the security team yelled in his radio to headquarters. "The Home Sec's convey is being attacked in Wenga Forest. Send reinforcements quickly!!"

Sgt. Jones then felt a bullet him in the shoulder.

"FUCK!!!" Sgt. Jones screamed as he felt down and hit his head on the road, knocking him unconscious.

The SAS and police were cut to pieces by the gunmen in the forest. They were outnumbered and unable to see where the gunmen were in the dark forest.

David looked out the window watching men firing randomly at the trees. They were getting shot by bullets and energy beams.

When all of David's protection was down the gunmen started run towards the car. This was it for David; he had to fight back. He couldn't run from car because it was locked and only the driver can lock and unlock the doors.

The gunmen reached the car and started to shoot at the sides and the windows. But this action was ineffective. The car was bullet proof and all the gunmen were doing was wasting bullets.

The gunmen sent a muscular lynx to the door of the car. He tried to open it but failed; so ripped the door off and threw it into the trees behind him.

The lynx started to crawl into the car and reached out to grab David.

David pinned the lynx's left arm to the seat and started to punch the lynx with his left fist. He hadn't been a police officer for twelve years but he still remembered the training he received and was still a very healthy man for his age.

David punched the lynx on the nose. Blood was drawn from the lynx and it dripped slowly onto the seat.

David did a final punch and the lynx fell unconscious on the seat.

Two more of the gunmen entered the car and putted the Home Secretary out. David struggled but the two men were too strong. David did the only thing he could think; he stomped on the man on his right.

"SHIT!!!" the man shouted.

The other gunman looked at him and David used his right hand to punch him in the face.

David started to run. He wanted to get away from the gunmen. He needed to get back to Emerald where he would be recognized and be safe.

But it wasn't to be. One of the men aimed his fist at the back of the former policeman and shot a green beam of energy at him.

David fell down and hit his head against the road; making a few small cuts.

Four gunmen picked David up and held him still. David tried to get away but he too tried and the gunmen would easily get him again.

"Long time no see, DI Johnson," a familiar voice said.

Then through the darkness David saw a figure he thought he'll never see again.

"You bastard!!" David shouted and tried to attack the hyena; but was heard back by the gunmen.

"This is for EVERYTHING that happened to me in prison!!" Charlie Davenport shouted and started attacking the dog. He punched and kicked him the stomach, the face, the genitals and made sure the hits were as painful as possible.

David grunted and tried to get away; but the gunmen were too strong.

After five minutes of pure pain Charlie put his left hand against David's stomach. He converted his hand in a spike and stabbed it through the minister.

"AH!!" David screamed as he felt the cool metal spike inside him.

David was stabbed some more by the crazed hyena and felt the spikes going through his stomach, his chest, legs, arms and genitals before the final stab through his throat.

---

_I'm slightly that I only got one review; but I like to thank Invasion for his kind words._

_Now if you liked this or got constructive criticisms then please leave a review._


	3. Memories

_Again, disappointed about the lack of reviews but I'm still going to continue with this._

_This introduction is basically a warning that some more sensitive people may not like it._

_Anyway enjoy._

_---_

****

**Chapter 3: Memories**

****

_Bermuda Road__, Emerald, __Monday 7th July, 1997_

It was bright sunny day in the capital city. A yellow female crossbreed, a cat with hedgehog spikes, was walking down a resident street.

Her name was Sonia Green and she was 15-years-old. She had just finished a day at St. Peter's Catholic School and was walking home.

It was hot day so she tied her blue blazer around her waist and was wearing a short sheave white shirt, the school's blue and gold tie, short black skirt and black shoes.

She was an attractive girl and many boys in her classes fancied her. But she had a boyfriend who she thought the world of.

She quickly stopped to check her watch. The time was 3:51 pm and she noticed that no one else was around.

Sonia continued to walk. She noticed a white van parked on the side of the road which thought was a bit out of place; but she just ignores it.

She walked passed the van when four men dressed in black jumped out of the side door and charged at the girl. One of them grabbed her wrists and another man handcuffed them together. One of the men put a silver collar around Sonia's neck and the fourth man put a piece of duck tape over her mouth.

The men dragged Sonia into the van and shut the door behind them. Sonia tried to kick the men but two of them grabbed her legs and another one tied them together with duck tape.

Sonia was scared and tried to scream but muffled by the tape. One of the men got another piece of duck tape and put it over her eyes; the image she would see for three months.

Sonia tried to scream again. One of the men slapped her in the face and it stung her badly.

"SHUT IT YOU BITCH!!!!" he shouted just as the driver in the van started engine and moved off.

---

_28 Lambeth Street, Emerald, __Monday 22nd September, 1997_

Sonia had finally been escaped from her kidnapers. She had been through an experience that no one should never even think about. She had handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded for three months and she had been repeatedly beaten, tortured and gang-raped.

She didn't break down infront of the kidnapers but now that she was free the experiences had time to catch up with her. The first realization was when the police took her school uniform and found samples of dried semen and blood. Second was the medical examination with shown she had a lot of damage internally and externally; the doctors were amazed that she wasn't pregnant or didn't catch an STD.

For the past two nights she had woken up screaming and checked her wrist and ankles to make sure they weren't cuffed together.

When the news that Sonia was back all her friends wanted to see her; but Sonia's parents only let best friend to see her which Sonia enjoy and it kept her mind off of what happened to her for a short period.

Today her boyfriend, Darren, came over to see her after school. He was worried about her and had spent a lot of time Sonia's parents. He was happy when he heard the new that she safe: but now the situation had changed. She had become very shy and quiet; but the major thing that has changed was her feelings for him. She felt awkward around men; but most of all she felt for her rescuer, a man called Sonic Spike.

Both teenagers were sitting on the sofa in the lounge. Sonia had her hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing a baggy grey jumper and an old pair of jeans. Darren could swear that she was trying to make herself look unattractive.

This was very awkward moment for the couple.

"So," Darren started off. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sonia answered quietly.

They both felt silence again. Darren slowly moved his hand towards Sonia's and tried to hold it. Sonia moved it away and put her hands between her legs and used her arms to protect her genitals.

"So … eh ... what happened to you?" Darren asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Darren said; he realized that he asked a stupid question. "When are you coming back to school?"

"I don't know," Sonia answered. "Possibly in a few days time."

"Everyone has been asking about you."

"That's nice," Sonia said with a little smile. She was a popular student and most people liked her.

"I missed you so much," Darren said.

Darren put his arm around Sonia's shoulder.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Sonia shouted.

"What?" Darren said confused.

Sonia stood up. Darren did the same.

"What did I do?" Darren asked. "What happened to you?"

He tried to get chose to her.

"I SAID BACK OFF!!" she shouted and pushed Darren away. He tripped and fell onto a glass coffee table. It smash into pieces and Sonia picked up large and sharp piece. "Stay away from him."

"What did I do?"

Sonia sat back down on the sofa and placed the glass over her wrist.

"DON'T!!" Darren shouted.

"Tell why I shouldn't?" Sonia answered. "If this is how I'm going to react to anyone who touches me."

Darren went up to Sonia trying to get the glass but she just pushed him away and fell on his buttocks.

"I have been through something that is even worst then hell. I hate the bastards for what they did to me. Every night I prayed that I would die. It was horrible. I can't stand these feeling that I have."

"MRS. GREEN!!!!" Darren shouted fearing that Sonia was about to slit her wrist.

A yellow fur cat entered the room.

"SONIA!!" she shouted. She rushed over to her daughter and removed the glass from her hand.

Sonia broke down in tears and her mum held her. She patted her on the back and said "there there Sonia, there there."

"I better go," Darren said. When he reached the door he looked behind him. "I'm sorry Sonia."

He left the house with tears in his eyes.

"I need help," Sonia cried.

"I'll call victim support for you in a minute," her mum answered. She had never seen her daughter like this; not even as a child.

---

_Clanance__ House, Emerald, __25th September 1998_

Clanance House was on the outside a normal house in a quiet residence area of the capital. But in reality it was centre run by Dr. Julie Kenston, a 34-year-old rabbit. Dr. Kenston was a counsellor who specialized in helping victims of kidnappings and sexual assaults. She worked closely with the police and victim support, but also did a lot of privately paid work.

She ran the place with three other counsellors, but she was the most senior out of them and she was always given the most extreme cases.

Sonia entered her Julie's office. It was a nice office, a cross between a lounge and a study, with a sink on the side.

She was now wearing a white jumper that was too big for her, jeans and old pair of trainers.

Julie could tell that Sonia was very uncomfortable. She had armed crossed infront of her breasts and was looking around the office before looking down at the floor.

"Take a seat," Julie said. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"No thanks," Sonia said quietly.

Julie picked up a clipboard from her desk and then sat down in chair infront of Sonia.

"Victim Support didn't tell me much about you," Julie said. "So I'm just going ask some simple question."

"Okay," Sonia said.

"Full name?"

"Sonia Emily Green."

"Date of Birth?"

"Twelfth of April, 1982."

"Address?"

"28 Lambeth Street."

"Living with your parents?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I need to know now," Julie said. "Now my name is Dr. Julie Kenston, but you can call me Julie. I'm 34, divorced and I have a five-year-old daughter."

"What's her name?" Sonia asked.

"Shelley."

"Nice name."

"Now Sonia," Julie said in kind voice. "I have some terms and conditions. I will keep everything between us private except when I think you are endanger of hurting yourself or others or if you stumble on something that would help the police. Do agree to this?"

"Yeah."

"Could you sign this then," Julie said. She gave Sonia a form and a pen to sign with. "I know, but that's how things are."

Sonia gave the back.

"Now take your time," Julie said.

Sonia just sat in silence for a couple of second before saying: "I don't know where to start."

"Why did you decide to come to me?"

Sonia took a deep breath. "Basically I went crazy, attacked my boyfriend and almost slit my wrists infront of him."

"What did he do?" Julie asked.

"He touched me."

"As I said, take your time, but I need to know what happened to you," Julie said. "Start from the beginning."

"Okay," Sonia said quietly. "It started on the 7th of July. I was walking home from school when four men kidnapped me. They tied me up and put a piece of tape over my mouth. They also put a collar around my neck which took away my strength.

"The men dragged me into a van, tied my feet together and blindfolded me. I tried to scream but the tape muffled and one of the men slapped me. After a couple minutes when the van was moving one of the men actually undid some buttons on my shirt and felt one of breasts. But another man stopped him, saying something like 'save her for later.'

"I was so scared at the point and I didn't know what was going to happen to me."

"That's a normal reaction," Julie said.

"But I felt so weak and helpless," Sonia said.

"Again, that is normal."

"No; it not just because of the kidnapping but also because they took away my strength. I'm evolver and I'm used to being incredibly strong."

"Oh I see," Julie said. "What happened next?"

"Well," Sonia started off, "I don't know where I ended up or how long I was in the van but when the van did stop for good the men cut the tape around my legs and took me into a building and made me walk up three flights of stairs before leaving me in a cold room. I sat down in corner and started to cry. I didn't know if I see anyone I loved again. I didn't even understand why I kidnapped because it's not like my parents are rich or I'm that important to anyone."

Tears were in Sonia's eyes, making them swell and her voice started to croak. She was starting to struggle remembering the events of kidnapping.

"Then two hours later I heard the voices of men. The door to room opened and they went towards me. They dragged me into the centre of the. I tried to fight back, I swear I did but they were too strong. They dropped me onto the floor and one of them said 'cuff her feet'. I kicked, trying to prevent them from doing it but one of the men punched me in the stomach and two men grabbed my legs and put cuffs on them. Then six men held me down. I remember two of them held me by the shoulders, two held my hands and two held my wrists and two held my legs.

"I don't understand why they did that. I was unable to do anything." Sonia's was unable to keep the tears from coming down her face and she started to sniff the mucus building up in her nose. It was very painfully for her to talk about what happened to her.

"Just relax," Julie said. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"No," Sonia answered. "You need to know this."

Sonia took another deep breath.

"After the men held me down one of them went on top of me. He unbuttoned and unzipped my skirt and pulled it down. And then … and then he raped me." Sonia broke down and cried. She couldn't hold it in for any longer.

"Just let it out," Julie said, putting a box of tissues in Sonia's lap. "It has built upside you, hasn't it?"

Sonia nodded. "I try to fight back but the more I struggled the more they seem to love it. They all raped me, all eight of them."

"Eight?" Julie asked.

"There was another man with them," Sonia said blowing her nose on a tissue. "I don't know what he did." Sonia took a gulp of and whispered: "it still hurts inside.

"I was so horrible, the pain I felt from all of them. I never even seen they faces. That night I cried so much. I prayed to God to just let me die and I did that every night.

"They tortured me every night after that and the worst thing is I don't even remember everything that happened to me."

Sonia started to cry again. Julie put her hand on Sonia's shoulder and the cat looked the counsellor in the eyes.

"Just relax," Julie said, "take deep breaths. We'll work on this, but at your own pace."

---

Sonia awoke in a cold sweat. She was panting. The dream had taken a lot out of her. She turned her head to her clock; the time was 2:37am.

This has been happening too often over the past three weeks. She didn't understand why it had been over a year seen the kidnapping and she thought she was getting better. Julie thought the same and in May she told Sonia that she should only see her once a week then later once every two weeks. She had been off sleeping pills for months and they wasn't anything upsetting her to trigger off her emotions.

She did have the occasional nightmare and she still had all the horrible memories but her live had seemed to be going back on track and she now at Angelon Secondary School doing her AS-levels. She now had hopes of going to university and getting a top job. She had fallen for her boyfriend Clas and couldn't imagine live without him.

Sonia decided to get out of her bed, go down to the kitchen for glass of water and then went into the lounge to watch TV.

---

In cold dark cell on the outside of Emerald City Bradley Perkins, a 31-year-old black Labrador, had his hands tied up and attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling, had a gag in his mouth and standing comply naked.

His cover had been blown and the Longtons' found out he was an MI5 agent. He was about to tell his handler about the assassination.

A group of four men were around him, torturing him and filming it; partly because they wanted information, but mainly because they sadists.

A tall thin mole produced electricity at his fingertips and became a living tazer. He put his hand on Bradley's lower back and moved it upwards diagonally. Bradley screamed and burn wounds formed on his back.

"Who are you working for?" a large walrus asked whiles removing Bradley's gag.

Bradley panted for a moment and then said "fuck you, you sick bastard!"

"That's a stupid move," the walrus said.

He put the gag in Bradley's mouth and punched the agent in the stomach. It felt like fire inside Bradley. The pain was unbearable and the agent screamed.

"Let's just kill the git," the mole said. "We know he's MI5, we know that only one senior MI5 officer has taken an interest in us. Why don't we just cut his balls off and send them to him."

"Good idea," the walrus said. He put gag in Bradley's mouth and put out his pistol from his holster. And with on squeeze of the trigger he ended the life of Bradley Perkins.

---

_To be continued…_

_If you liked this then leave a review._


	4. Initial Investigations

_Sorry for the time it took to write this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it._

-

****

**Chapter 3: Initial Investigations**

****

Prime Minister Edward Bear was lying in his bed with his wife asleep. He only got a few hours sleep ever seen he was elected a year ago.

The phone next to his bed started to ring. Edward started to wake. He saw the time was 3:04.

"Oh God," he muttered before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Prime Minister," a male voice said. "I got bad news: at 11:43 David Johnson was found assassinated along with his protection team. Only three of them survived and are now recovering in hospital."

"Oh God," Edward said to himself. "Okay, call Alan and tell him what happened and prepare a press release. Also call every Cabinet minister and tell them what happened. I also want everyone involved in this investigation; Police, Special Branch, MI5, I'm sure you get the idea. Ring me later with more details"

"Yes sir," the man said and hung up.

Edward lied in his bed and started to think about what happened. His wife asked: "what is it?"

"David's dead," he answered.

"What?"

"David been assassinated."

"When?"

"I don't know, I was told he was found at twenty to twelve," Edward answered. He was upset by the news, David was a good friend to him and he was a fine minister. He was going to be sourly missed.

-

At quarter to four the phone of Deputy Director of Counter Terrorism of MI5, Winston Drake, rang. He was used to being woken up in the middle of the night ever seen he started at MI5.

He picked the phone and said "who is it and what do you want?"

"It's _Five_," a male voice said. "I need to arrive at the house right away."

"Yes sir," the black cat answered and hung up.

He got out of his bed, picked out a red sweater and jeans and headed towards the shower.

-

Winston Drake arrived at Petra House, the headquarters of MI5 at 4:18. He went thought the official entrance and took the lift to the fourth floor. He turned right and walked passed four rooms before entering the office of Sir Daniel Lord.

He knocked on the door and a voice said: "enter."

Winston obeyed and when in. He saw Sir Daniel behind his desk and with him were a 47-year-old male emperor penguin in a grey suit and a 38-year-old male brown furred Great Dane in causal clothes like Winston. He knew the penguin was Martin Emble, his boss in the Counter Terrorism wing of MI5, but he didn't know who the Great Dane was.

"Good of you to come," Sir Daniel said. "We have a situation and the Prime Minister has requested that we are involved in this."

"What happened?" Winston asked.

"Around five hours ago the Home Secretary was found murdered by the police," Martin answered. "His security team requested help and a police helicopter was sent, but they didn't see anything and the police on the ground arrived too late. Only three men survived and they are in hospital right now."

"Where did this happen?"

"Deanly Woods, just south of the city," Sir Daniel answered. "The police at the scene believe he was stabbed."

"Anyway this is DS Roger Burns," Martin said, indicating the Great Dane. "He will be Special Branch's liaison officer to us."

"We're sending Marie Kingston to Special Branch," Sir Daniel said. "We are going to have to work closely with them on this."

"And I assume I'm in chance of the investigation on this end," Winston said. Both senior officers nodded.

"We can get a coffee and talk about possible suspects," Roger said.

"Why not," Winston said.

-

It was six o'clock when the news channels found out about David Johnson's death. They all stated the time he was found, the time the police think he died and that it was from multiple stabbings but haven't named any suspects yet.

Most people were shocked by the news. All the political parties came out in sympathy for the minister's family but some questioned the security and the intelligence considering the events in September.

Also Political Journalists were predicting the Cabinet reshuffle but were not saying anything in the immediately aftermath of the attack.

-

In the Green household Sarah Green awoke and headed downstairs. She heard rap music coming from the television. She headed towards the lounge and saw her daughter sleeping on the sofa.

Sonia was speaking in her sleep.

"No. Don't. Leave me alone!" she said.

Sarah gentle put her hand on Sonia's arm and shook her. Sonia woke up.

"You were having a nightmare," Sarah said. "And I bet you had one during the night."

Sonia nodded to confirm the statement.

"It getting worse," Sarah said. "When are you seeing Julie again?"

"Next week."

"Well I think you should see the doctor and get some sleeping pills," Sarah told her daughter. "I'll book you an appointment to see her later."

"Okay," Sonia answered. She knew her mother was right; her nightmares had become more frequent, especially when it seemed that the mental scars were healing.

Sarah stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes please."

Sonia sat up and changed the channel.

"_Good Morning_," a female racoon said on the TV. "_This morning's top story: Home Secretary David Johnson was found assassinated late yesterday night…_"

"MUM!" Sonia shouted. "I think you ought to see this!"

Sarah rushed into the room and saw the news report. She was shocked.

"_Downing Street__ has announced that the Prime Minister will be addressing Parliament at __12 o'clock__ today._"

"Oh God," Sarah said and put her hands on Sonia's shoulders. Sonia took held moved hands and grabbed Sarah's left hand. Both were trying to comfort each other.

-

In Diamond the students in 18 Poland Street were living life normally. Sonic woke up late again and was rushing his morning shower and breakfast. Knuckles and Stars were doing morning exercise regime and the girls were in the kitchen having breakfast together.

"What are you doing at Christmas?" Jessica asked Natalie.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," she answered. "I'm going back to my parents in Madison; you know usual family stuff, but I get to see my old friends again."

"And is Jack going to be there at all?" Amy asked. Natalie finally told all her housemates that her brother was a famous football player.

"When he gets time, the Christmas period is a busy period for him. He has to train on Christmas Day."

"That must be tough," Jessica said.

"Well he loves his job; it's just a small sacrifice."

"Stars is going to hate it when you're gone," Amy said to Natalie.

"Ah well he'll have to manage without me," she answered with an evil grin on her face. "We can meet up during the holiday."

"How are you going to get back to Madison?"

"Getting the train at quarter past six."

Sonic entered the kitchen wearing jeans and a black jumper. He went towards the fridge and opened it. He put his hands in took out a slice of pizza. He shut the door and took a big bit out the pizza.

The girls looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you even going to cook that?" Jessica asked.

"No," Sonic answered. The guys had gotten used to eating day old take away food.

"You guys are disgusting!"

"You choose to live with us."

"And I know it was a poor one."

Amy looked at her watch. Her bus would arrive aside the house any minute now. She rolled away from table and started to head out of the kitchen. She was starting to get feeling back in her legs but it still felt weird to her being in a wheelchair. Everyone had been good to her; her housemates helped make the house more disabled friendly and her father even brought her a new wheelchair to make things easier and more conformable for her.

After the terrorist attack Amy was unable to get to university by herself; so she had to call the local council who arrange for her a lift from special mini-bus which was originally arrange to take disabled schoolchildren to the get them from home to school and vice-versa.

Sonic walked behind her. He put his hands on the handles on the back of the chair and about to pull her.

"Let me do this by myself," Amy said.

Sonic let go of the wheelchair but still followed her. When they reached the door Sonic opened it for her and she rolled outside. The minibus was already outside the house.

"See you this afternoon," Sonic said to Amy and kissed her on the lips. He went back inside as Amy rolled towards the bus.

-

All the members of the Cabinet in country had arrived at the 10 Downing Street and were waiting in the Cabinet room for the Prime Minister. The Foreign Secretary was on a good will trip to Gualand and obviously the Home Secretary was unable to attend, so they deputies were sitting in their places.

Edward entered the room; the Cabinet stood up until the Prime Minister reached his seat.

"Thank you for coming," Edward said to the Cabinet when they all sat back down on their seats. "As you already know David Johnson was found assassinated late last night. Special Branch and MI5 are already on the case and will report to us as soon as they find something. I will also call the leaders of the Labour and Liberal parties and tell them of the situation; we can't leave them out."

He took a deep breath. He liked David and was sadden by his death; but the PM had to go on. "For the time being Mr. Thompson will be in chance of the Home Office until I decide on a replacement." Edward didn't like Barry Thompson, but he had to give the man a powerful position to keep the Right wing of the party happy. "Both of us will make statements to house later."

"Who's in chance of the investigation?" the Secretary of State for Health asked.

"Detective Chief Inspector Damien Forbes of Special Branch and Deputy Director of Counter Terrorism Winston Drake," Edward answered. "Both men will work together and share information."

"What actually happened to David?" the Chancellor of the Exchequer asked.

"The police at the scene think that a gang of armed men attacked from the forest. Only three men survived. David himself was repeatedly stabbed."

"Have the police named any suspects?" Defence Secretary Tom King asked.

"As I said, we'll know when the police know."

They were no more questions from the ministers at the time so Edward moved the meeting on.

-

Tuckal Delivery Limited opened for business as per-usual at nine o'clock in the morning. The firm specialized in quick delivery in and around Emerald city, but also did delivery from business to business. The owner had become a rich man because of it and business was especially busy because of Christmas.

At the front desk a male golden monkey in his late twenty, dressed in a suit and holding a box wrapped in brown paper entered. The woman, a 20-year-old hamster, behind the desk saw the man and said; "morning sir, how can I help you?"

"Hi," the monkey answered. He put the box on the desk. "I need you to deliver this to the address written on the box before 12pm; can you do it?"

The hamster looked at the address and answered: "yes."

"Good: how much?"

"£25.99," she answered.

The monkey paid in cash and left when he got his change. The hamster put took the box to the back room and put it in the urgent packages section.

The box was address to a Winston Drake at Petra House on Rivers Street.

-

Winston and Roger were in the control watching all of Winston's officers enter thought what everyone called '_the Pods_'. _The Pods_ were similar to rotating doors; officers would simply stand in _the Pod_ and it went around them so that they could enter the control room. The aim was make sure that unwanted visitors couldn't enter one of the sensitive areas in the intelligence services; but it would be miracle for anyone to break into MI5 headquarters in the first place.

All the officers knew something was up; they either watched TV or listened to radio and heard the news about David's assassination.

When everyone took their places Winston knew it was time to tell them their mission.

Winston cleared his voice-box.

"Morning," the black cat said. "If you are not already aware the Home Secretary was found assassinated last night. We have been given the responsible of finding out who done it. We'll be working closely with Special Branch." Winston stopped to let Roger speak.

"I'm DS Roger Burns; I'm Special Branch's liaison officer."

"We have spoken earlier and we have decided that we will look at every threat we have had, no matter how insignificant and anyone who might have a grudge against David Johnson.

"Details of the assassination are that it was we believe it done by a team of highly trained assassins hiding in Deanly Woods. Johnson himself was stabbed repeatedly. Roger has said that stabbing are personal; if this was just political he properly would have been shot.

"You'll be assigned tasks in the next half-an-hour."

-

Winston was looking up some files of David Johnson's previous cases on his computer when he received a call to tell him he had a package waiting for him at _the Pods_. He walked out of his office towards _the Pods_ to pick up a box wrapped in brown paper.

All packages to MI5 are X-Rayed and all personnel were frisked. If anything dangerous was found then the deliveryman/woman would be arrested on site. To make it this far it must have been proven safe.

Winston took the package into his office and placed it on his desk. He quickly checked his watch. The time was 10:46 am.

He opened the box and was shocked with what he found.

"Fuck me!" he said. In the box was blood all over inside of the box with two pink testicles in the middle. To the side of the testicles was another package wrapped in water paper and covered in blood; it looked like a video tape.

Winston picked up the phone and dialled a number in. It rang two times and he said: "It's Drake; can you send a forensics team to my office.

-

DI Quinton Rayas, a 40-year-old Scarlet Macaw, DC Robert McKenna, a 31-year-old black bear, and Marie Kingston were waiting in the hallway of the hospital waiting for the doctors to let them speak to PC Taylor Lecait.

A nurse, a 31-year-old dolphin, walked towards the investigators.

"Dr. Miller says its okay to see Mr. Lecait, but he has said not to excite him," the nurse said.

"Tell him, we won't," DI Rayas answered and all three walked towards the room.

"Thank you," Marie whispered to the nurse as they walked passed.

Taylor Lecait was lying in bed when the investigators the entered the room. He has cuts all over his body, a bandage on his chest, over his left lung and a cast over his right leg.

DI Rayas and DC McKenna showed PC Lecait their badges and told him their names.

"We need to ask you some questions," DI Rayas said. "Do you think you are up to it?"

"Yes," PC Lecait answered.

"Good," DI Rayas said. "Start from the beginning."

"It was 10:30 when the Home Secretary left the Home Office for the trip back to Southam. I was meant to take him to Wolfshew and the police there would take over," PC Lecait started off. "It seemed to be going as planned until we got up to Deanly Woods when one of our men was shot off his bike by a blue beam from the trees."

"So it was an evolver," DC McKenna said.

"It had to be," PC Lecait answered.

"Please continue," DI Rayas said.

"The whole escort stopped. A green beam hit me and knocked me off my bike. The bike landed on top me and I think that's what saved me because it looked like I was dead. I heard gunfire and saw the security team been cut down. Then the men came from the woods towards the Home Secretary's car. They tried to open the door until one man ripped the door off the car."

"What was he?" Marie asked.

"I'm not too sure; he looked like a cat with pointy ears."

"We'll come back to that point later," DI Rayas said. "Just continue with the story."

"The gunmen, terrorists or whatever they were took the Home Secretary out of the car. He tried to escape but one of the men fired a green beam at him. They picked him and held him. Then a man, a dog or a hyena came up to him. They spoke to each other and the man turned his hands into spikes. He stabbed the Home Secretary repeatedly until he was dead. When they came around to check the rest of us I pretended to be dead."

"Thank you Mr. Lecait," DI Rayas said. "I'm sure you need some rest so we'll leave you for now."

The two police officers and MI5 officer left the room.

"What do you think?" DI Rayas asked Marie.

"Sounds like Evolver extremists. They must have wanted a high profile assassination. No one had claim responsibly let, have they?"

"Not let," DC McKenna said looking at his pager.

-

The lesson at between 11:15 to 12:15 was free period for Sonia so she decided to go to the school library to do her Psychology homework. She attempted it for ten minutes before falling asleep.

Sonia's friend, Gemma, a blond grey furred Persian cat, entered the library. She came in to use a computer. She went to the desk to sign up and was about to walk towards the computers when Gemma she saw her friend asleep at a table.

Gemma walked over to Sonia and poked her on the back. Sonia woke up and turned to see Gemma.

"That boring?" Gemma joked pointing to the textbook.

It took a few seconds before words registered in her head.

"No," Sonia answered. "I came up just to do these questions and I must have fallen asleep. I haven't had a good night."

"Don't bother with it now," Gemma said. "Come with me to the common room, you need some coffee."

Sonia put her folder and book back into her bag and followed her friend to the Sixth Form Common Room.

Both headed for the coffee machine in the room. Gemma brought two coffees and both sat down with their friends Rob, Mike and Nicola.

"I play footie and rugby," Rob, a 17-year-old silver furred monkey, said to his friends when Sonia and Gemma joined. "Hey what sports do you play?" he asked aiming the question at Sonia.

"Tonsil tennis," Mike joked.

"Sex," Rob snapped.

Sonia was shocked and ran out of the room. Gemma followed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nicola shouted. "You know how sensitive she is about these sorts of things!"

-

Sonia rushed into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She sat down on the toilet and cried her eyes out.

She was sensitive about any jokes involving sex and took it personally when anything slightly sexual was aimed at her. The fact that she was having the dreams was making her worst.

She took some toilet paper and used it to blow her nose and whip the tears from her eyes.

Gemma entered the toilets and heard Sonia crying. She looked down under the other two cubicles before seeing Sonia's trainers.

Gemma knocked on the door and said: "Sonia, it's me."

Sonia didn't answer.

"You know that Rob was only joking," Gemma said. She still didn't hear anything from Sonia. "I didn't tell him or anyone about what happened. No one has. He doesn't know anything, trust me."

"Just leave me alone," Sonia said.

"I can't leave you when you're like this."

"I said leave me alone!" Sonia shouted and punched the wall next to her. She created a large dent in the wall making tiles fall to the floor and made a large crack in the wall that Gemma was shocked to see.

Gemma turned her head to the door when she heard voices.

"I can't go in there it's the girls," a male voice said.

"You go in and apology!" his female friend ordered.

Rob entered the toilet, forced in by Nicola. He saw Gemma standing outside the cubicles.

"How is she?" Rob asked.

"How do you think?" Gemma snapped. "She has just done that to the wall."

Rob's eye widen when he saw the crack.

"Christ," he muttered.

"You better apology and you better make it good," Gemma whispered.

Rob knocked on the door.

"Sonia," he said. "Look I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything by it; I'm not suggesting that you're a slut or anything. I didn't mean for you to get upset or anything. I'm just sorry."

"I know you are," Sonia answered. "I just get upset about these things because of my beliefs and such."

"Beliefs?"

"She's a practicing Catholic," Gemma answered.

"I didn't know. It wasn't meant to be personal; just a harmless joke."

"Well think before you say something next time!"

"Gemma," Sonia said. "Don't go to hard on him. I accept his apology."

"Thanks," Rob said. "I'll make it up to, I swear."

Rob left the toilet with great relief.

"Come on Sonia, I can't leave you like this."

Sonia unlocked the door and let her friend in.

"Close the door," Sonia said and Gemma obeyed. "I have been suffering from nightmares for the past couple of days. It has been keeping me awake and made me feel worse about myself."

"Nightmares about the attack?" Gemma asked.

"Sometimes," Sonia answered. "Sometimes of individual attacks, sometimes the whole thing, others have been on the events straight after it."

"What, like changing schools and all that?"

"Counselling sessions, suicide attempts and the interviews with the police," Sonia was breaking down again.

"Those bastards really fucked with your head," Gemma said.

"That was the whole point. They wanted to me be like this so I could be a puppet. They wanted me to be they slave, they foot solider; just a mindless drone that they could control"

"Calm down Son," Gemma said. "I'm here if you need me. You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Thanks Gem."

-

Winston arrived at the crime lab in. It was too soon for any of the DNA tests to come back.

"Mr. Drake?" a 45-year-old koala bear asked.

"Yeah," Winston answered. "Take it you are Dr. Tate."

The koala nodded.

"We looked at the box," Dr. Tate said, "but we couldn't find any useful fingerprints, only the delivery man's. Nor could we find anything else and I doubt the DNA results would be useful."

"So why did bring me down here then?" Winston asked.

"Well, I think you better see this," Dr. Tate said and took Winston to another room with a TV in it.

Dr. Tate pressed the play button. On the screen the video of Bradley Perkins being tortured by four masked men. It was brutal stuff, but Winston and Dr. Tate were used to seeing this sort of footage.

Then after Bradley was murdered the camera was facing a black wall. He couldn't see anything but a man started to talk.

"_This for you Drake; don't fuck with us! Try this again and someone else will suffer. Consider this your final warning!_"

The video cut out after that and just showed a black screen.

"Well Doc, with the information I just received I think we just got our prime suspects."

-

_To be continued…_

_If you like this please leave a review._


	5. Crimes

**Chapter 4: Crimes**

Winston arrived at Martin Emble's office at 3:09 pm with the video tape in his right hand.

"You wanted to see me," Martin said.

"Yeah," Winston answered. "We believe we got a prime suspect in the assassination."

"Who's that?" Martin asked.

"The Longton Cult."

"You're not going on about them again."

"Hear me out," Winston said. "First off the officers that survived report that there were evolvers at the scene. They had two people with blasting abilities, one with super strength and one who can convert his hands to blades."

"Could be any evolver extremist group," Martin Emble stated

"Second is Deanly Wood is only one mile away from Rotan, the base of the Longton's."

"Getting better," Martin said.

"Third; there is one man with a grudge against David Johnson," Winston said and put a picture on the desk. "Charlie Davenport or better known as the Southam Ripper. Johnson was the arresting officer not knowing that Davenport was a Longton or that he was investigated for gun and drug trafficking with Nenil. Only a few weeks ago he escaped from prison and now a police officer reports that a hyena stabbed Johnson repeatedly."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Winston said and put the video in the video recorder in the office. After watching it Martin asked:

"How is this relevant?"

"A few weeks ago I sent an agent into Rotan to get information from the Longtons. He reported that something big was about to happen and this would fit in perfectly."

"What you just told me would make you lose your job easily," Martin said. "You know you can't order black operations."

"Perkins was willing to do this mission. We needed information from the Cult. They are a dangerous force and we need to counter them. Come on; we got evidence that they murdered an MI5 agent, we should be sending in Special Forces right now."

"They are not a terrorist group Winston," Martin said. "They are a Cult and they are a matter for the police to deal with, not us."

"But we got evidence against them!"

"This would never stick in a court. You need to do more digging, get them questioned before the police can charge them."

"So I need to do more work."

"Yes."

"Fine then," Winston said, took the video and turned away from Martin. "Wanker," he muttered as he reached for the door handle.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing sir," Winston said and went off back towards he office.

* * *

Winston arrived back in his office. He ordered a 32-year-old male grey rabbit to go in to join him. His name was Douglas McFadden, Winston's personal head of surveillance. 

"Doug, I need you to get your people to monitor Roton village," Winston said. "This must be a high propriety."

"Okay I can get people into the village and …"

"NO!" Winston snapped. "You can't send people into the village! It's too risky. We already lost an officer; I don't want to lose any more. I need you to monitor the village from the outside with cameras and radio transmitters and whatever else you can think of."

"Sure thing sir," Doug answered.

"Also what ever people you send must be armed," Winston said. "The people I want monitored are very dangerous."

"I sort something out," Doug said. "It'll be ready by Sunday."

"Thanks Doug. You can go now," meaning you have to go now.

Doug left the room and Winston reached for his phone. It rang two times before anyone answered.

"Mr. Gold's office," a female voice said.

"Hi," Winston said. "Tell him it's Mr. Drake from _Five_."

"Hang on one moment," the women said and the phone started to ring again.

"Gold here," a posh public school English accent said.

"William," Winston said. "It's Winston."

"Been awhile," William Gold said. "I heard you did well in Diamond after the attack."

"Thanks," Winston said, "but I had a good ground team. Anyway I need a favour."

"And what may that be?"

"I need to meet you tonight," Winston said.

"The Blue Dragon pub on Maine Street," William said. "Meet me at 9 o'clock."

"We need somewhere more private."

"We'll go somewhere afterwards, but I like to chase up with you and get a drink."

Winston didn't want to do that but he needed William's help.

"Okay," Winston said. "But only a quick one."

"That's okay," William said. "Meet you then."

* * *

Sonia hated going to the doctors. It was always noisy when she went and she hated telling the doctor her problems. 

She remembered one time when she was eight and had an ear inflection. She was screaming in pain because of the noise and it affected her balance. She had been put on some horrible tasting medicine for a week before the inflection was gone.

She looked around her and saw a mother comforting her five-year-old daughter and it made her smile.

Sonia heard a buzzing sound from above the doors. She looked up and saw a light next to the name Dr. C. Portman and she knew that she was next to see her.

As she was about to go through a set of door into a corridor she heard a woman saying to her husband: "I bet she's pregnant."

Sonia lowered her head. She hated it when people make assumption; especially when it made her feel like a slapper. The couple were old and they were conservative in they outlook. They felt that anyone under the age of twenty-one were drinking heavily, taking drugs and have sex like it was going out of fashion. Sonia knew that wasn't true but hated it when people said stuff like that considering what happened to her.

Sonia entered Dr. Charlotte Portman's office. It was a typical office with the doctor's desk at the side with a PC on top of it, two comfortable chairs for both doctor and patient and a medical bed incase the doctor need to examine someone.

Dr. Portman herself was a 46-year-old chimpanzee who could easily pass herself off as thirty. She was an experience doctor who had known the Greens for years and knew everything that happened to Sonia. Sonia gave the police and Julie her consent to tell Dr. Portman about the attack. Dr. Portman had been very worry about Sonia and was willing to make time for her.

"Take a seat," Dr. Portman said. She saw that Sonia was upset. "What's the matter?"

"It's been a rough day," Sonia answered whiles sitting down. "A woman said she thought I was pregnant."

"Who?"

"I don't know; just an old woman in the waiting room."

"Just ignore her," Dr. Portman said. "She doesn't know you and has no right to judge."

"I know," Sonia said. "I'll try."

"What's the matter? I'm sure you didn't come here for just a chat."

"I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days," Sonia answered. "I've been having nightmares about being kidnapped and the aftermath."

"Has anything upset you to cause this?"

"That's the weird thing; my life seems to be on track. I'm actually happy. I don't know why I'm having them."

"What about environmental factors?" Dr. Portman asked. "You know, things like traffic, airplanes, building work?"

Sonia shook her head. "None."

The questioning continued for a couple of minutes before Dr. Portman was comfortable with giving Sonia a prescription.

"I'm going to give a prescription for some mild sleeping pills. Take them an hour before you go to bed and they should give you eight hours worth of sleep."

The doctor handed Sonia a piece of yellow paper with a typical doctor's signature on it.

"So do I pick this up from the Pharmacy now?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah," Dr. Portman said. "They should have some in stock."

* * *

Jenny Orr, a 14-year-old leopard, had finally reached her stop and when off the bus. Her parents were wealthy and sent her to a private school fifteen miles away from their home. 

Her house was a ten minute walk away from the bus stop and so she started the trek back. She hated the trip to and from school but she had a lot of mates from school and she now had a three week holiday.

Jenny had walked for five minutes onto a residential street. It was dark and cold and no one was around. She crossed her arm and rubbed the upper part of them for warm.

She walked passed a white van when four men jumped out of the side door and grabbed the girl. One grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them together. Another one put a silver collar around her neck and another put a piece of tape over her mouth before she got a chance to scream.

The men tried to drag her back to the van but she was strong and resisted. It was difficult for the men to get her into the van and they did not want to get noticed so one of them punched Jenny in the stomach and she couldn't fight any more.

When in the van they tried Jenny's ankle together with duck tape and then used it to blindfold the girl. Once that was done they were on their way.

* * *

At Diamond Central Station Stars was waiting with Natalie for her train back home. The train service in the country was underinvested and out-of-date compared to other countries; but it was still the fastest mode of transport available. 

"You know I'm going to miss you," Stars said.

"It's not like one of us is going to war," Natalie said back. "We are still going to be able to contact eachother and you could also drive down or take the train to Madison."

"It won't be the same," Stars answered.

"Well we can't stay here for three weeks by ourselves."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm just saying," Natalie said. "You can't be so needy; I don't like it in a man."

"It's just that I never felt like this for anyone."

Natalie stopped talking after that point. She knew he was serious and she didn't know what to say.

"We're planning a surprise party for Sonic and Amy in a few days," Stars said. "When we get everything sorted would you like to come."

Just as he said that Natalie's train rolled into the station.

"Call me with the details and we'll talk then," Natalie answered and grabbed her bags and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you."

* * *

The van arrived at the warehouse at 6:30 pm. Jenny was scared and confused. These men had hit several times and she feared what else they would do to her. 

The men cut the tape off around her ankles and forced her onto her feet.

"Move slut!" one of the men shouted and two off them grabbed her by the arms and forced her to walk.

The men took her away from the van took to a corridor. Jenny struggled but the men's grip was too strong. They forced her to work up two flights of stairs and got her to walk through a long corridor before taking her to an empty room.

The men pushed her in.

"We'll be back later," one of them said and that made the schoolgirl shudder.

* * *

Sonic and Amy arrived at her parent's house at eight o'clock. 

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps," Sonic sang, along with his CD. "Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps heading up; I think I'm checking out. Am I just paranoid? Or am I just stoned?"

Sonic parked his car outside the house. He got out of the car and reached into the back to get her wheelchair. He took it to the other side of the car and set the chair up for Amy. He opened the door and helped Amy into the chair.

At the same time Amy's father and brother went out of the house to help the couple. Both went up to Amy and hugged and kissed her.

"How was the trip down?" Amy's dad asked.

"It was pretty smooth," Amy answered. "It was a bit busy when we got back to the city."

"Let's get you in; it's cold outside," the older hedgehog said. "It's going to snow tonight."

Amy put her hands on the wheels and moved the wheelchair inside her home.

Sonic, Lord George Rose and Michael all headed to the boot of Sonic's car to get Amy's stuff.

"How's Amy doing?" Lord George asked.

"She seems okay," Sonic answered, "she's determent to do everything by herself. It has been tough on her."

"She's a strong willed person," Lord George said. "She was very convincing to pull her out of private school."

"We'll just have to help her enjoy Christmas," Michael said.

"What are you two going to do about her Physiotherapy?" Sonic asked.

"I find someone to come round here," Lord George answered. "She's very good."

"She also needs to go to hospital to make sure she is making progress."

All three took Amy's stuff into the house and put it in her room. Sonic noticed that Lord George had installed a stair-lift for Amy.

When they came down they heard Amy and her younger sister Felicity.

"I missed you," Amy said and the three men saw the two hugging.

"I missed you too," Felicity answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Amy told her little sister. "I'm getting feeling back in my legs."

"Fancy staying for dinner?" Lord George asked Sonic.

"No thanks," Sonic answered. "I better go back home. I'll say goodbye to Amy first."

* * *

The Blue Dragon was a traditional pub with many regulars. The landlord didn't want his pub to become a student den so made restriction on the number allowed in, did not stock cheap alcohpops and rarely did promotions. 

Winston arrived to rendezvous early. He went up to the bar and brought a pint before finding a table to sit at.

Winston had known William Gold for years ever since doing a join operation with MI6. At first he thought William was tosser and he still thought he was annoying at times; but Winston knew William was a good officer and a friend. He needed William's help to prove that the Longtons' killed David Johnson.

The black cat waited a few minutes at the table when he saw a crossbreed fox-beagle wearing a suit and black raincoat enter the pub. Winston watched him go off to the bar and buy a pint.

The crossbreed walked towards Winston and sat opposite him.

"Evening William," Winston said.

"Good to see you Winston," William said. "Been a while. I heard you got a promotion."

"Yeah; now a Deputy Director."

"Give it a few years and you'll be the head of your firm."

"That would be good," Winston said.

"Anything else been happening with you?"

"Marie and I are now engaged. We're hoping to have a spring wedding."

"That's nice."

"So how are your kids?" Winston asked.

"They're happy, enjoying school and life," William answered. "Tibias has become a skater."

"How old is he now?"

"Thirteen."

"He is young; he is bound to change."

"I know."

Both men continued the small talk for ten minutes before leaving the pub. They turned right and headed towards the car park. Winston brought out his car key out of his pocket and unlocked his car as the men walked towards it.

When Winston and William entered the car William asked the question:

"What do you want?"

"I need your help," Winston answered. "I need you to do a clandestine operation for me."

"Go on."

Winston turned the car engine on and reserved out of the car park space.

"Whether you know or not I'm in charge of the investigation about the assassination of the Home Secretary at MI5. I believe that a group called the Longtons are responsible."

"What did your superiors say?"

"They want more evidence."

"Why do you think that it's the Longtons?" William asked.

"The group that attack the Home Secretary's car were evolvers; the Longtons are an evolver extremist group. Second, the village that Longtons are based is very close to site. Third is that my prime suspect of organising the attack is Charlie Davenport; the Southam Ripper. David Johnson was the arresting officer."

"Does seem that the Longtons are likely suspects," William said. "What do you me to do then?"

"I need you to send in a team to place surveillance equipment and extract any information they can find in Roton."

"I can see what I can come up with."

"There are a few conditions," Winston said. "They must be evolvers themselves and they must be men."

"Why's that?"

"Because they kidnap and torture anyone they want to join them. Only one person escaped from them and she said she was repeatedly gang-raped over a period of three months; she was only fifteen at the time. Second they will kill anyone on site if they found out they are not an evolver. They also killed an officer I sent to their village and they sent me his testicles."

"Pardon?"

"They cut off his testicles."

William stayed silence for a moment. He was thinking about Winston's request.

"I'll do it," William said. "I'll sort something out and it'll be done by Monday."

"Thanks mate."


	6. Images

**Chapter 5: Images**

_Roton Prison, Tuesday 8th July 1997_

Sonia awoke when her cell door opened. She had cried herself to sleep the night before and did what she never thought she would do; pray for death. She had struggled throughout the night to get rid of the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but all to no avail.

A man came up towards her. Sonia tried to get away but only moved a few centimetres. The man pulled the tap off from Sonia's mouth and put a bottle of water in its place.

Sonia took a few gulps before the man took the bottle away from her.

The man then took a chicken sandwich out of its wrapper and started to feed it to her. Sonia took a few bites before asking a question:

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

The man's response was stark! He slapped her around the face and shouted: "SHUT IT SLUT!"

The man bent down and put the tape back over her mouth.

"You may not think it now but what you experienced last night you are going to love it in the near future," another man said to Sonia. "We know about your special abilities and we want you to join us. It will stop if you join up now. What's your answer?"

Sonia shook her head.

"Be that as it may," the second man said. "Beat her boys."

Sonia felt a hard kick to her stomach and punch to her face. The men had beaten her for five minutes until Sonia fell unconscious from the pain.

_

* * *

Barker Street Police Station, Emerald, Sunday 21st September 1997 _

Sonia didn't want to go to her police interview on a Sunday because of her religious beliefs. However her parents had spoken to their priest and he said it was okay and her parents thought it was best for Sonia to get it over and done with.

Sonia was taken to an interview room. She was wearing a baggy black jumper and jeans. In the room was a tape recorder, a table and four chairs.

Two CID officers entered the room. One was a male zebra and the other a female golden monkey.

"Good morning Miss Green," the zebra said. "I'm Detective Inspector Jim Davis."

"And I'm Detective Constable Michelle Francis," the monkey said.

Sonia didn't know that MI5 had already contacted the police in-chance of the investigation about her rescue and advised them to being in the Vice Squad. DC Francis was a Vice Squad officer who had training and experience to deal with kidnap and rape victims.

They questioned her about the kidnapping, the gang-rapes and the beaten and established that the only information she could give was that her kidnappers used a white van.

"Thank you Sonia," DI Davis said. "You'll have to undergo a medical examination."

"Okay," Sonia said and stood to follow the officers to examination room.

* * *

Several hours later the police doctor, a female golden retriever, entered a room where DI Davis and DC Francis were waiting.

"What have you got for us?" DI Davis asked.

"I found a number of semen samples which I've sent to the lab," the doctor said. "The thing is I cannot tell how many times nor how many men raped her. There was also bruising and other injuries from months of abuse. She has been through a lot."

"Poor kid," DC Francis said.

"What I'm personally worried about is the psychological affects," the doctor said. "Being raped is a traumatic experience; I can't imagine what she's going those at the moment."

"We have a counsellor ready if she wants to speak to her," DI Davis said.

"I'm surprised she could keep her faith considering what happened," DC Francis said.

"It's properly one of the few things she can depend on."

_

* * *

Angelon Secondary School, Emerald, Monday 6th October 1997 _

"Good morning," Miss Mason, a 29-year-old screw, said to her year 11 tutor group. She took the register and did the morning anointments before going up to the bit of news that would really interest the students. "We have got a new student joining us today," Miss Mason said. "I'm going to need a volunteer to show her around."

None of the students raised their hands.

"Okay then. Gemma, you're normally willing, you can show her round."

"MISS!" Gemma shouted.

"There are no buts about this," Miss Mason said. She went to the door and let Sonia Green in.

Sonia was timid, she was wearing baggy black trousers, a white shirt a size too big, the school blazer and tie and a black coat. She was looking down at the floor and was playing with a rosary wrapped around her left hand.

"Everyone, this is Sonia," Miss Mason said. "Do you care to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Okay," Sonia muttered. "As Miss Mason said my name is Sonia, I just changed schools from St. Peter's. Eh… I'm doing 11 GCSEs. I'm not too sure what else to say."

"That's okay," Miss Mason said. "Just take a seat."

Sonia took a place between Gemma and another girl.

"Hi, I'm Gemma," she said extending her hand to shake.

"Sonia," and shook her hand.

"I'm going to show you around today," Gemma said.

* * *

Straight after register period Sonia and Gemma walked together to their language and literature class.

"Why did you change schools?" Gemma asked.

"It's personal," Sonia answered. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Sonia had to adjust her bag on her left shoulder and Gemma saw the rosary.

"Are you Catholic?" she asked Sonia.

"Yeah," Sonia answered. "I'm pretty devoted, but I won't enforce my beliefs on you."

"Don't worry," Gemma said. "I have to deal with from my parents all the time; except they are Jewish."

Sonia smiled, the first time for awhile.

* * *

At lunch time Gemma gave Sonia a quick tour around the school before taking her back to the tutor room. In the room were seven girls; all of them hiding from the rain.

"Everyone!" Gemma pretty much ordered their attention. "This is Sonia. She just started today."

"Hi," Sonia said.

All the girls introduced themselves to Sonia and accepted her into their group.

"Did anyone watch the match last night?" a girl called Kerri said.

"That Jack Laser is fit," another girl, Kim, said.

"A shame he's got a girlfriend."

"He's also a bit old for you," Sonia said. "Go for someone like Chris Beck."

"So you're a Beck girl," Kim said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Gemma said.

"Shut up," Sonia said in almost joke like way.

A 15-year-old male lizard entered the room. He walked up to a girl named Maggie, a grey gerbil. She stood up and both kissed each other on the lips.

"Hey everyone," the lizard said quickly looking at everyone and noticing there was someone new to the group. "Who are you?"

Sonia froze up, she couldn't say a thing.

"This is Sonia," Gemma said. "She just started today."

"Nice to meet you," the lizard said.

"Same here," Sonia answered, her voice was extremely shaky.

"My name is Liam by the way."

"I better go," Sonia said and pretty much ran out the room.

* * *

Sonia was almost crying when walking down the corridor. She wasn't sure where to go but just wanted to avoid the girls in tutor room. She knew it was too early for her to go back to school. She didn't even want to change schools but it was thought that she needed something different to make her feel safe.

Then she looked up and saw the back of a blue male hedgehog. _It can't be_, Sonia thought. She followed him for three minutes until he turned round. It was him; it was Sonic Spike, the man that saved her from the Cult.

He cause site of Sonia in the corner of his eye and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"I… I… I changed schools," she answered. "My parents and the police thought it would be a good idea."

Sonic saw the tears running down Sonia's face.

"What the matter?"

"I'm just so stupid," Sonia cried out. "I wasn't ready to come back to school. I should have stuck to my guns and gone back to St. Peter's."

She grabbed hold of Sonic and held him tight.

"Don't cry Sonia," Sonic said. "This is a good school; you'll be fine here."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah. If you ever need to talk just come and find me, I'll also be willing to listen."

* * *

After school Gemma was walking with her friend Ramadi, a tiger with black hair. It was raining so both were trying to shield themselves under Gemma's umbrella.

"What did you think the next girl?" Ramadi asked.

"Sonia?" Gemma asked realizing it was a stupid question. "She's nice but very shy. She also went really weird when Maggie's boyfriend was around. She also didn't seem to like it went blokes were around."

"Something major must have happened to her at her last school," Ramadi stated.

"We just don't know what it is."

_

* * *

_

_Emerald City Centre, Saturday 11th October 1997_

Sonia and her new found friends had arranged for a girls day out in the city centre. Sonia got along well with the girls at Angelon and seemed to be fitting in well.

The aim of the girls was to have a morning of shopping follow by lunch and watching a film at the cinema before heading off to Gemma's house.

The girls were looking around in a shop called FM&G which sold videos, CDs and computer games. Sonia was looking around the rock section with Gemma.

On the side of the section were a group of boys, from ages ranging between fifteen to seventeen. One of them, a 15-year-old black and white cat, kept glancing at Sonia.

"Just go for it man," one of his friends said to him.

The cat walked from one of the aisles to the other. Sonia was looking at a CD when the boy touched her on the shoulder. Sonia was taken by surprised.

"Hi," Sonia said nervously.

"Hi," the cat said. "My name's Johnny, what's yours?"

"Sonia."

"Nice name," he said. "I know we don't know each other but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me for a drink or something."

Sonia was taken aback. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I got to go," She said and ran off.

Johnny was surprised by her reaction, so was Gemma.

"I'll go and talk to her," she said to him and followed Sonia out of the shop.

"SONIA!" Gemma shouted. "WAIT!"

Sonia was running toward the middle of the shopping centre central court. Gemma caught up, turned her around and grabbed hold of her upper-arms.

"What's the matter?" Gemma yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sonia shouted back and putted Gemma's arms away from her.

"I'm your mate Soni, I want to help you. I want to know why you react so badly around guys."

"Okay Gem," Sonia answered. "But not here, somewhere private."

* * *

Sonia and Gemma both went off to a small café in the shopping centre. Both ordered a cup of coffee and sat in the corner so no one could hear them.

"Why do you react around blokes?" Gemma asked.

"It's a long story," Sonia said. She took a deep breath before starting talking again. "Do you remember a few months ago about a missing girl in Emerald?"

"They was something on the news," Gemma said and then it clicked in her head. "That was you?"

Sonia nodded. "I was kidnapped by a cult. They tortured me, beat me and … and raped me."

"Oh my God," Gemma said. "No wondered why you're so shy."

"It lasted for months. No one could have imagined it," Sonia said.

"Have you had any counselling?"

"Yeah, twice a week after school."

"Is that why you changed schools?"

"Partly as protection," Sonia said. "My parents also thought the change would be good for me."

"It's just so unexpected to hear this sort of stuff," Gemma said. "I really don't know what to say."

"I understand," Sonia said. "I'll find the same if I was in your position. I'll also understand if you don't want to be my friend any more."

"Don't be so stupid!" Gemma shouted. "I like you Sonia, you're my mate."

"If only everyone could be as understanding as you," Sonia wished.

"Come here," Gemma said, standing up and both girls hugged.

_

* * *

_

_Unknown location, unknown date_

Sonia was in a dark room. She didn't know where it is or what day it was; but she knew that it wasn't a memory. She heard someone crying in the corner. She took a few steps to notice it was a girl, a leopard, wearing a school uniform she did not recognised. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and had tape over her eyes and mouth.

The door to the room opened and Sonia saw five masked men entered.

"Leave her alone!" Sonia shouted and tried to jump at the men. But when she did she went right through them. There was nothing she could do.

Two of the men picked the girl up and forced her up against the wall. Another man stood in front of her, unzipping his fly to his trousers and then unbuttoned and unzipped the girl's skirt.

Sonia tried to pull the man after from the girl but her hands went right through him.

"You're going to enjoy this," the man said.

_I can't watch this,_ Sonia thought and turned round when the schoolgirl lost her final bit of innocents.

Sonia couldn't bare to hear the girl trying to scream through her gag. Sonia did the only thing she could do; she ran towards the door.

_

* * *

I hoped you like this. If you did please leave a review. _


	7. Saturday

_To anyone who reads this, sorry I took so long to read this, but I have been busy with other things and this is a long chapter. Anyway enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Saturday**

Sonia awoke at 5am. The dream scared her, especially the bit at the end. The only advantage is she had slept a bit longer then she had for the previous nights.

Sonia got from her bed and headed down stairs. She just hoped that her boyfriend could cheer her up.

- -

It was another early day for DCI Damien Forbes, a 52-year-old Alsatian, as he stepped into his office at eight in the morning. He had been working hard on the David Johnson case and learnt of Drake's theory about the Longtons. But Forbes wanted to keep an open mind.

After twenty minutes of reading reports his telephone rang.

"DCI Forbers," he said.

"This is Dr. Geoffreys from forensics," a Scottish voice said. "I just calling to tell you we found a blood sample in the Home Secretary's car and we're sending it off for testing."

"Ring me when you get the results," DCI Forbes said.

"Will do."

- -

In the Staray household Diamond and Plant were happy that the whole family were back for Christmas. Sonic and Stars were prepared to go into the city for Christmas shopping, Claws was asleep, Tails was playing on his computer and Jessica was in Dazzla's room, talking about Dazzla's new school.

"It's lovely there Jess," Dazzla said, the sisters were sitting on the bed. "The grounds are great, so the dorms and all the facilities. The girls that I share a room with are very nice and friendly and all so very different. Also the village there is nice; it's so different to the city. I do miss it hear but I love it there."

"It good that your happy there," Jessica said. "I was worried that you would hate it there and regret going."

"Yeah," Dazzla said. "I had the same fears but it's so much better then Angelon. The classes and smaller and you could have a proper debate and there are no idiots in class that throw paper and do stupid stuff like that."

"Are you a member of any clubs?" Jessica asked.

"I do a few sports, but what I love the most is the debate club they have their," Dazzla admitted. "It's really getting me interested with current issues and politics."

"So are you going to follow mum's career steps," Jessica joked.

"Too soon to tell."

Dazzla went up to her suitcase and pick out a photo album. She sat back on the bed and show Jessica pictures of her room, her friends, the school and the village and town need by.

"This was taken during the rugby match against a local school," Dazzla said showing her a picture of rugby team in a scrum. "We won."

Dazzla flicked onto the next picture and then changed it, hoping that Jessica didn't noticed.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked.

"No one," Dazzla lied.

"Yes it was," Jessica said. "Now show me."

Jessica tried to get the album off her sister. Dazzla pulled it away. Jessica was determined to look at the photograph and started to wrestle the 14-year-old on her bed. It took thirty second for Jessica to get the photo album.

Jessica opened the album and turned it to the picture Dazzla was trying to hide. It was a picture of Dazzla in normal clothes standing next to a male lion aged fifteen. Both had the arms around each others shoulder.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked.

"Oliver Walters," Dazzla answered. "My boyfriend."

"Ah. My little sister's growing up."

"Don't make fun!"

"Okay, I won't," Jessica said. "Going to tell me a bit about him?"

"He is in my year at school. He is the captain of the rugby, a fly-half if you want to know. He wants to become a professional player went his older."

"You picked well," Jessica said to her younger sister.

"Please don't tell anyone," Dazzla said. "I don't want them to make a fuss."

"Okay, I won't."

- -

Winston had left his office at 10am to meet people who had experience with Charlie Davenport and the Longtons.

Winston parked his car on the street and when towards his rendezvous point. It was a bench in a small park in the West of Emerald. He wiped the snow off the bench, sat on it and waited for the first two people he was going to meet.

Two men, a badger and a fox, sat next to the black cat.

"God I miss this," the fox said.

"Good of you two to meet me," Winston said.

"We know that it is important," the badger said.

"Yeah, it is," Winston said. "I need to know everything about Charlie Davenport."

"As you know we investigated him during the 80s over suspected weapons trafficking," the fox said.

"He was working for Customs and Exercise in Southam port," the badger said. "He was able to get shipments of guns to pass by without being checked. We noticed that some packages were getting passed customs so we contacted the police and MI5."

"That's where I came in," the fox said. "I was put in charge of the case against Davenport. We discovered that every month he made large payments into his bank account. It was double his monthly wage. We decided to follow his movements."

"MI5 discovered Davenport meeting with terrorists from many different groups," the badger said. "We were about to arrest him ourselves but then the police got him for the murders."

"Do you think that he could restart his terrorist links?" Winston asked.

"It is possible," the fox said, "but they possibly wouldn't want to know because of his past and the fact he can't offer them anything at the moment."

"I will need to see any files that are relevant," Winston said.

"We will send them to you in a few days times," the badger said.

- -

Sonia had the house all to herself. Her parents had gone out to the city for Christmas shopping and Clas wasn't going to around for three hours.

Sonia was listening to the radio whiles she was making herself a cup of tea. She was humming along until the music stopped and switched to the eleven o'clock news.

The top story was still about the assassination about David Johnson and Special Branch was looking at a number of leads. Then it continued to other stories.

"_Metropolitan Police are concerned about the whereabouts of fourteen year-old leopard Jennifer Orr,_" the radio presenter said. "_She was last seen getting off the 230 bus at __Walker Street__. She was wearing a navy blue blazer and a grey skirt._"

Sonia dropped her cup and it smashed into many pieces. That sounded like the girl in her dream, she sure it was: but what could she do about it. The police would laugh at her at best or think she is wasting their time at worst.

- -

Sonic and Stars both hated Christmas shopping. It wasn't the fact that they had to give gives, they enjoyed it, it was just choosing what to get they're loved one.

Sonic and Stars decided to go to record shop to look for CDs and videos. Both headed off for different sections. Sonic went off to look at CDs for Dazzla. After a couple of minutes Stars came back with two DVDs, a video and a computer game.

"I'm trying to get Dazz off the crap she listens to," Sonic said.

"Have fun trying that," Stars said. "Anyway I'm going to pay for these then go off across the street."

"Go ahead."

"Meet you at the pub down the road," Stars said.

- -

Winston promised to meet to Dr. Elizabeth O'Conner in Costa's, a modern restaurant in the centre of Emerald. Dr. O'Conner was a criminal psychologist that worked in the prison system and had worked with Charlie Davenport.

Winston was drinking a cup of coffee when he saw a 51-year-old female hare enter the restaurant. She walked towards Winston and sat opposite him.

"Afternoon doctor," Winston said. "Do you want a drink?"

"That would be nice," Dr. O'Conner answered.

Winston called for a waiter and Dr. O'Conner ordered a cup of coffee.

"I may as well get straight to the point," Winston said. "I need to know everything about Charlie Davenport. I need to know how he think and predict him next move."

"You don't ask for much," Dr. O'Conner joked. "Where do you want start?"

"Is he psychotic?"

"No," Dr. O'Conner answered. "When I interviewed him he seemed perfectly normal."

"Okay," Winston said. "So do you think he is capable of organising attack which a group of men?"

"Easily. He did rape and kill fourteen people."

"Stupid question," Winston admitted. "Why did he kill those people in Southam then?"

"He said they were impure because they were non-evolvers," Dr. O'Conner answered.

"Did he ever hint that he was ever involved with terrorist groups?"

"Well he obviously believes that evolvers should be the only race that exists but he also seemed to be into Communism. I'm not a fan of Communism but his version of it was extremely warbled."

"But did he mention anything about terrorist involvement?"

"He dropped hints that he was, but never said anything out right."

"So do you think he may try and contact his previous terrorist connotations?" Winston asked.

"It possible, but unlikely," Dr. O'Conner said. "If he did kill David Johnson, which I'm guessing is why you want to see me; he'll possible keep his head down for a while."

- -

"How well did you do today?" Sonic asked Stars.

"Nearly finished," Stars answered. "All I need to get mum's present and I'm done."

"That's good."

"What about you?" Stars asked.

"I still need to get Claws and Diamond a present each."

The waiter arrived with two places in his hands. He put them on the table and asked if Sonic and Stars if they want anything else. Both answered no.

"Who do you thinks going to win the rugby today?" Stars asked.

"Yarnbroke," Sonic answered. "But only just."

"Same here."

"Do you know Jessica and Dazzla were fighting earlier?" Sonic asked.

"They were fighting?"

"Yeah; I heard them in Dazz's room."

"Well I don't know."

"Looking forward to tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah," Stars answered.

- -

DCI Forbes returned to his office after his secretary told him he receive a call from Dr. Geofferys.

"What have you got for me Doc?" DCI Forbes asked.

"We done the test on the blood sample and crossed checked it with the database," Dr. Geofferys answered.

"And?"

"We don't know who he is," the doctor answered. "However his sample is on the database; he was involved with the gang-rape of a 15-year-old girl."

"What's her name?"

The DCI had to wait a few seconds, hearing the click a mouse.

"Sonia Emily Green; she lives in Emerald and is now sixteen."

"Do the tests again just to be sure."

"Will do."

- -

Clas Wolfenstein rang the doorbell to the Green household. It had six weeks since he last seen Sonia. He waited thirty seconds before Sonia answered the door.

"Hi," Sonia said and hugged Clas. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Clas answered. "You?"

"Okay I guess," Sonia said. "Anyway how's uni?"

"It's great," Clas said. "So much better then school. You will love it when you go. Anyway I can come in?"

"Sure," Sonia said and stepped out the way to let him in. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Cup of coffee would be great," Clas answered.

Sonia headed towards the kitchen and Clas when to the lounge. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. He switched it to a sports channel to watch a football match between Easton and Oakfield.

Sonia came behind Clas and gave him a kiss on the cheek and his cup of coffee.

"What's the score?" Sonia asked.

"One all," Clas answered. "I personally can't believe you support that shit."

"Don't swear!" Sonia shouted.

"Sorry, but you know I don't have religion beliefs. Well not like you anyway."

Sonia sat down next to her boyfriend. They watched the match for a few minutes when Sonia started to play with the cross and angle necklaces.

"You better pray if you want Easton to win today," Clas said as a joke.

"Shut up," Sonia answered.

Both continued the watch the match for few minutes when Clas got up and when to the toilet.

After Clas was finished with his business he went to wash his hands. He saw that the medicine cabinet was slightly open. He did have a slight headache so he decided to look to see if there were any tablets in it. However the first thing to take his attention was Sonia's prescription. He took the tablets with him and went back downstairs to see his girlfriend about them.

- -

At a safe house in Emerald William Gold had got a team of seven men ready for the raid on Roton. He entered the room and saw all the soldiers ready for the mission. He personally surprised himself for setting up this mission so quickly.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," William said. "I ordered you all here to prepare for a dark op tonight." Behind him a satellite photo of the village came up. "This is Rotan village. MI5 want you to place surveillance equipment in the village.

"The group here are called the Longtons. They are an evolver extremist group that have kidnapped torture and raped people to get them to join them. MI5 also believe that they are also they are involved in the assassination of the Home Secretary and have already murdered an MI5 officer."

"If MI5 believe that they are involved with all this; why haven't us or the police or whatever gone in to arrest them?" a 24-year-old badger asked who had only been in the SAS for a year.

"Lack of evidence," William answered. "MI5 haven't got must evidence to prove that it's the Longtons that are involved with the assassination. Also the only person that was saved from them is unable to give much information from her and Vice have arrested some prostitutes, pimps and drug dealers, but haven't been able to get information from them about the them either."

William pressed the button in his hand and a picture of Charlie Davenport when up behind him.

"This is Charles Lyndon Davenport," William continued. "He is famous for being the Southam Ripper and is prime suspect of the assassination. If you can find him bug him. We also need to access their computers so we need you to place worms in their network.

"Wolfgang here," William said and a large eight feet wolf with large muscles, spikes and horns on the top of his head lifted his hand, " who I nicked from MI5 has been to Roton once before and will be in charge of the mission.

"This is going to be a danger mission. You cannot let the Longtons know that you are their and you can't leave any trace that you have been in the village. If they capture you they will possibly torture you. If you want to back out now is the time."

None of the men showed any sign of reluctants to the mission.

"Okay; Wolfgang, care to tell them the mission details."

- -

"What have these nightmares been about?" Clas asked Sonia

"They been flashbacks about the kidnapping and things afterwards," Sonia answered. "I needed the pills to help me sleep."

"I just don't understand why you would be having nightmares," Clas said. "It's been so long since everything that has happened."

"I know," Sonia said. "And the dreams have been getting weirder. Just last night I dreamt …"

"You did you dream about?" Clas asked.

Sonia took a deep breath. "I had a dream about a girl who was a kidnapped and … and … and was rrraped."

"Oh my God!" Clas said. Sonia was starting to breakdown; tears were running down from her eyes.

"And I think that really happened," Sonia said. "I heard on the radio about a girl that has gone missing and she sounded like the girl in my dream. You must think that I'm going crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Clas said, holding her in his arms. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Mum and Dad, Gemma and my doctor. I haven't been able to see Julie yet."

"Have you ever seen that girl before?"

"Never. I scared to even fall asleep now."

"I just don't understand why this is happening to you. As I said, why now? Why are you haven't these dreams?"

"I want to know. I want to stop them. I just want to live a normal live."

- -

Winston arrived at Saint Joseph's Church at 5:00 pm. He was waiting in the back rows of the empty church. He was not a religious man but he had to admit to himself that this was a beautiful medieval building.

"Mr. Drake?" a female voice said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Winston turned his head; it was DC Michelle Francis from the Vice squad. With her was a 48-year-old female zebra; her name was Tracey Lee, DC Francis' DCI. Winston had known DCI Lee had been working on the Longton case for years.

"Yeah, and I assume you're DC Francis," Winston answered.

"Call me Michelle."

"What do you need to see us about?" DCI Lee asked.

"I need to know everything about the Longtons," Winston said.

Both women sat down next to the MI5 officer.

"They are pure evil," DC Francis said.

"I have to admit it is hard to investigate them," DCI Lee said. "They are a cult that believes that only evolvers should exist. They kidnap people and force them to join the cult. Only one person has escaped from them."

"I know about her," Winston said. "I ordered the rescue mission."

"Anyway we know that they make money through illegal activities like prostitution, drug dealing, pimping, gun trafficking, the list goes on," DCI Lee said. "We have arrested some prostitutes, pimps and dealers and they do seem to be traumatized, yet unwilling to talk about it. They are possibly kidnap victims of the Longtons."

"However, when they were questioned they refused to tell us anything," DC Francis said. "They possibly feared the punishment they might get if they said anything."

"Do you think you could give me some names?" Winston asked. "I can get some information out of them and MI5 can offer them better protection."

"Can I ask why do you want to know?" DCI Lee asked.

"Yeah," Winston said. "But this is protected by the Official Secrets Act. You can hear it because you're a high ranking officer, so unfortunately DC Francis will have to go outside."

"I'll call you back in," DCI Lee said to DC Francis and the monkey when outside the church.

"I believe that the Longtons were the ones who assassinated the Home Secretary," Winston told her. "They also killed a MI5 field agent. I just lack evidence, but I know they done it."

Winston mobile phone started to ring. He took it out his pocket and said Marie was calling him.

"Sorry, I need to take him," Winston said. He answered the phone, got up and walked up towards the pulpit.

"I just got a call from DCI Forbes," Marie said. "They find a DNA sample."

"Have they tested it let?" Winston asked.

"Yeah," Marie said. "They going to test it again to be sure but he isn't on the DNA database. They have however found out that he was involved of the gang-rape of girl last year."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Sonia Green. Special Branch is planning on sending officers to question her."

"They can't do that!" Winston said quickly. "She won't be able to give them any information. She didn't see anything."

"How do you know about her?"

"I did a case involving her," Winston said. "I'll tell you about it later. Just don't let Special Branch question her; she has been through a lot already."

Winston ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. He looked back at DCI Lee and saw that DC Francis had returned inside.

"We have files on the Longtons," DC Francis said. "We have been trying to build a case on them."

"We were due to meet the Home Secretary," DCI Lee said. "But for obvious reasons we can't and junior ministers don't have the authority to order any missions. So basically we're stuck in a state of limbo."

"Can I have a copy of files?" Winston asked.

"I can see what I can do," DCI Lee said.

"I can use it in my case," Winston continued. "I can take it to the Defence Secretary."

Both officers looked a little dumbfounded when he said that.

"In case the Home Secretary is unable to do his duties then the Defence Secretary will become the temporary minister in charge of MI5."

- -

"What do you mean don't get mad!" Sonic shouted at Jessica.

"I entered you in that competition because I know you would win," Jessica answered.

"IT'S TONIGHT!" Sonic shouted. "Besides from the fact that I have no time to prepare you should know that I think that this is no more then a glorified karaoke contest." He turned away from her and shouted "GOD!"

"Don't be mad at her," said another female voice. "It was my idea."

Sonic turned around again and saw it was Dazzla.

"I just thought you might have enjoyed it."

_Damn it_ Sonic thought. He couldn't get mad at Dazzla, he had treated her as a little sister and always has defended her.

"I'll do it," he said. "But you own me big."

"You could tell him everything about your new boyfriend," Jessica said.

"JESS!" Dazzla shouted.

"Ah," Sonic said, "little Dazzla's growing up."

Both could see the skin under her fur was starting to blush.

- -

Fred Smith, a 22-year-old polar bear and his 20-year-old girlfriend Justine Downing were driving towards Emerald for their date. It had taken Fred ages to ask her out but it was worth it and now both were going off to watch a film.

The road was icy and it was dark infront of him; so he drove slowly.

He continued driving for another five minutes when he saw bright lights and a van infront of him. He slowed down and then stopped. Fred saw six men walking towards the car.

"What's going on?" Justine asked.

"I don't know," Fred answered.

The men came closer. One of them pointed a pistol with a silencer on. He pulled the trigger and it let of a silent hiss. The bullet when through the window and into Justine's skull. Blood when all over the window and inside of the car.

Fred didn't know what was happening or what to do. He was shock and confused.

The men came towards the car. One of them opened the driver side door and reached in towards the male bear.

"You're coming with us," the man said.

Fred roared and it was earpiecing. The men held their hands to their ears and the glass to the car shattered.

Fred turned his head towards the man, opened his mouth and shot a red beam out of it. The man flew towards the field behind him.

Fred undid his seat beat and went of the car. The men started to advance towards him so Fred ran in the opposite direction.

One of the men lifted his arm up and aimed it towards the bear. The man shot an energy beam at Fred. It hit the polar bear in his right shoulder; he fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

The six men went up to Fred and surrounded his unconscious body.

"Don't you just hate it when they try to resist," one of the men said.

"Come on," the leader of the group said. "Let's get him in the van."

- -

Sonic looked at his watch, the time was 8:32 and he was about to perform. He couldn't believe that Dazzla signed him up for this. At least it wasn't as bad as he feared; the people competing were good, singing good songs and the prize money was excellent. The only thing was song wanted to sing his own songs.

He went up to the microphone and he heard his friends whistling and cheering him on.

The started to play in the background and he started to sing:

"_I see a red door and I want it painted it black,_

"_No colours anymore I want them to turn black_,

"_I see the girls walk by dress in their summer clothes,_

"_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._"

"I can't believe you got Sonic to agree to this," Stars said to Jessica.

"Don't blame me, it was Dazzla's idea," Jessica answered.

Ninja got up from his seat.

"I'm just going to get a drink," he said. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Get me a pint," Stars said.

Three minutes later Sonic ended his song and it went down a treat with the audience.

- -

Claws was sitting in a upscale bar in the centre of Emerald. He was with two of his friends who had gone to the toilet. He looked to his left and saw a blue 19-year-old female star-cat with two small horns coming from the top of her head and pointed forward.

"Hi," the woman said.

"Hi," Claws said back.

"Where're your mates?"

"The bog, yours?"

"Just sorting out their makeup," she answered.

"What's your name?"

"Billie," she answered.

"What about your surname?"

"You'll going laugh, truth me."

"No I won't, promise," Claws said.

"Okay. Ball, Billie Ball."

Claws smiled and looked away from her.

"See! You think it's funny!" she said.

"Sorry," Claws said.

"Anyway what's your name?"

"Claws Staray."

"Unusual," Billie said.

Claws smiled again.

"So, are you a student?" Claws asked.

"Yeah, language and politics at ESE," she answered. "I want to be a journalist when I get out."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Computing and Engineering at Diamond," Claws said.

"Posh kid then," Billie joked.

"Hardly. I went to state school. So how old are you?"

"Nineteen, you?"

"Twenty."

"Going clubbing later then?" Billie asked.

"Na," Claws answered, "just meeting my mates for drinks; nothing more."

"That's a shame," Billie said. "My mates are going to Room-24." As she said it four women came out the toilets and towards the two star-cats.

"I got to go now," she said. She asked the barman for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down a number on the paper and gave it to Claws. "Call me tomorrow, after lunch."

- -

"We are in a tight-break situation here between Lizzie Holmes and Sonic Spike," the bar-owner, a 34-year-old python. "Lizzie will go first singing _I Had a Dream_."

Lizzie, a 17-year-old female tiger, stepped up to the microphone. She muttered under her breath and then started to sing.

"_I had a dream last night,_

"_What a lovely dream it was._

"_I dreamed we all were all right,_

"_Happy in a land of oz._

"_Why did everybody laugh when I told them my dream?_

"_I guess they all were so far from that kind of scene_

"_Feeling really mean…_"

"She's good," Stars whispered to Jessica. "Really good."

"I can't sing like that," Jessica said.

"_I heard a song last night,_

"_What a lovely song it was,_

"_I thought I'd hum it all night,_

"_Unforgettable because…_

"_ALL the players were playing together,_

"_And all of the heavies were as light as a feather,_

"_See your love remembers is a freeing of soul,_

"_But as I recall, the rest will just follow._

"_I had a dream last night,_

"_What a lovely dream it was,_

"_I dreamed we all were all right,_

"_Happy in a land of oz,_

"_What a lovely dream it was,_

"_What a lovely dream it was,_

"_What a lovely dream it was._"

When the song ended the audience clapped madly for the girl.

"Thank you," she said into the microphone.

The bar owner when back on the stage and took the microphone.

"Lets here it for Lizzie!" the bar owner said. Lizzie walked off the stage towards her friend. "Now we have Sonic singing _My Way_."

Sonic stepped up to the microphone and the music started.

"_And now the end is near,_

"_And so I face the final curtain._

"_My friend, I'll say it clear,_

"_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

"_I lived a live that's full._

"_I travelled each and every highway;_

"_But more, much more then this,_

"_I did it my way._

"_Regrets, I had a few;_

"_But then again, too few to mention._

"_I did what I had to do,_

"_And saw it through without exemption._

"_I planned each charted course;_

"_Each careful step along the byway,_

"_But more, much more than this,_

"_I did it my way._

"_Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew,_

"_When I bit off more then I could chew._

"_But through it all, when there was doubt,_

"_I ate it up and spit it out._

"_I faced it all and I stood tall;_

"_And did it my way!_

"_I loved, I laughed and cried._

"_I've had my fill; my share of loosing._

"_And now tears subside,_

"_I find it all so amusing._

"_To think I did all that;_

"_And may I say, not in a shy way,_

"_'No, oh no not me_

"_I did it my way'_

"_For what is a man, what has he got?_

"_If not himself, then he has naught._

"_To say the things he truly feels;_

"_And not the words one who kneels._

"_The record shows that I took the blows;_

"_And did it my way!_"

When the music ended Sonic received a standing ovation. This was going to be a close call for the judges.

- -

Outside the village of Roton the Special Forces team were waiting for the Longtons to lower their guard. It was dark so all the men were wearing night-vision goggles.

All the men had recording equipment to place around the village and were ordered to place devices around the village so MI5 could make a map of the village. All of them also had cameras on them as well.

A van drove up to edges of the village. One of the men took out his camera and started to take pictures. The van stopped. Six men came out of it; one of them was tied up, blindfolded and gagged.

One of the troops, a 25-year-old brown bear reached for his gun, but Wolfgang forced him to hold it down.

"We got to help him," the bear said.

"We can't do anything for him," Wolfgang answered. "We got to do this mission."

"Poor bloke," the badger said.

"Just take some pictures," Wolfgang said. "MI5 and the police must find them useful."

- -

Sonic, Lizzie and the bar owner were all standing on the stage. It had taken the judges forty-five minutes to decide on a winner.

"Thank you everyone for being so patience," the bar owner said. "This has been a tough decision for the judges to make; but we now have the results. So if I could have a drum roll please." In the background the drummer complied with the request. "Thank you. Now the winner is … Sonic Spike!"

Sonic remanded claim when the bar owner came up to him, gave him the cheque and both shock hands. Sonic looked to his side and saw Lizzie. She seemed on the verge of tears.

Lizzie ran off upset. Sonic followed her quickly.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "Don't be upset."

Lizzie ignored him and kept walking away.

"You were good," Sonic said.

"Just not good either," she answered. "I mean I really tried my best and I still couldn't win a stupid competition."

"You were brilliant. Come on, you forced a tight-break situation. You should be proud of yourself."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this," Lizzie said. "I just want to be a singer so bad."

"So do I," Sonic answered.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" an 18-year-old lioness asked, standing behind Sonic.

"I will be," Lizzie answered. "Sonic here was just trying to make me feel better."

"That's nice of you," the lioness said. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks; but Lizzie did give me a good contest. She is good."

"Do you want a drink?" Lizzie asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but I'll pay for it myself."

* * *

_If you like this please leave a review. The songs are copyright to the Rolling Stones, Joss Stone and Frank Sinatra._


	8. A Lead

_Hi; you know the drill; if you like it or have got constructive criticisms leave a review; but few people have done that. Also if you want to know why I left it so long to update it I was on holiday in __Egypt__; very nice but very VERY hot. Anyway enjoy._

_Also for the beginning sense I was influenced by the final episode of series one of Spooks/MI-5._

**Chapter 7: A Lead**

MI5 officer Diane Poole, a 27-year-old grey gerbil, was waiting in an MI5 safe house in Emerald for orders from Winston Drake. She was about to be involved in the surveillance operation against the Longtons and Winston didn't want to brief her at headquarters.

Diane thought it was an unusual time to meet; 4:30 in the morning. She was making a cup of coffee to wake herself up when she heard the doorbell ring.

That was strange; Winston would have just let himself in. She went up to the door and heard an Irish voice.

"Let me in Drake!" he shouted.

The voice was familiar to her. She had done an operation against him but did not know anything about him. She looked through the eyepiece in the door and saw a 47-year-old male fox with black ears.

Diane went to the phone and typed in a number. It rang two twice before anyone answered.

"Mason here," a male voice said.

"It's _the Housekeeper_," she said. "I need information about Michael McMillan."

Diane heard Mason type in details on his PC.

"Okay, Michael McMillan," Mason said. "He was born in 1955; joined Nenil when he was 17 and became an expert bomb marker and assassin. He was involved with gun trafficking in the 80s and early 90s. He is also the key suspect with the murder of three SAS soldiers and five police officers. Why do you need to know?"

"He's ringing the door bell."

"What?"

"He wants Winston," Diane said.

"Okay," Mason said. "Stay on the line, I'll call him."

- - - - -

Winston was driving in his car towards the safe house when his mobile phone started to ring.

"Drake here," he said.

"Eric Mason; _Housekeeper_ has a problem," Mason said.

"What is it?" Winston asked.

"Michael McMillan is outside the safe house where _Housekeeper_ is," Mason answered.

"Oh shit!" Winston said. Winston had to think quickly. "Okay, is Diane on the phone?"

"Yeah she is."

"Put me on to her."

- - - - -

"Diane; tell McMillan that I'm on my way," Winston said.

"Okay," Diane said. She walked up to the door and opened the letter box to it. "Winston is on his way."

"How long will he be?" McMillan asked.

"How long will you be?" Diane asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes," Diane said to McMillan.

"I can't wait that long. This is urgent!"

"He can't wait for you."

"Tell him to tell you," Winston said.

"You can tell me."

"I need to talk to Winston."

"Can you tell him on the phone?"

"No; in person."

"He won't tell me," Diane said to Winston.

"Just let me in damn it," McMillan shouted.

"He wants to come in," Diane said.

"Ask him if he has got any weapons," Winston ordered.

"Okay," Diane answered. "Do you have any weapons?"

"Here's my gun," McMillan said, putting a silver pistol through the letter box.

Diane took the gun away from his hand and unlocked the door.

McMillan entered the safe house. He was 6 foot fox with black ears and black patches around his eyes and brown hair.

"Don't look so scared; I'm not going to kill you," McMillan said. "Sit down somewhere."

Diane obeyed the order as McMillan shut the door behind him.

"Hang up on the phone," McMillan said.

"He wants me to hang up," Diane said to Winston.

"Do what he says."

Diane pressed the end call button and turned the phone off.

"What do you to tell me?" Diane asked.

"I have information about the assassination on David Johnson," McMillan answered.

"And why are you coming to us? I would have thought this was exactly what you wanted."

"Because the people that did it are a bunch of sick bastards. They call themselves the Longtons," McMillan told her.

"I heard Winston talk about them a few times," Diane said.

"That's why I want him to here this." McMillan reached into his pocket and pulled out a sim card. "Tell Winston to come call me on the number on it. Call between five thirty to five thirty-five."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because Winston has already come to the conclusion that it was the Longtons."

"How do you know this?"

"I never revel my sources."

- - - - -

Sonia woke up at eight in the morning. She didn't have nightmares, but memories this time round: she was still worried about it.

She got out of bed, when towards her curtains and opened them. She then made her bed before picking out some clothes and head of to the bathroom.

The plan for Sonia was to go to church and Mass, finish off her homework when she got home and then go the cinema with her mates from school.

Sonia saw her dad come up of the bathroom. The hedgehog was drying his spikes with a towel.

"Morning Sonia," he said to his only child.

"Morning Daddy," she answered. She turned around when he walked passed and said, "I need money for when I go out later."

"I remembered."

- - - - -

"Fucking bastard!" Sonic grumbled when his alarm clock started to go off. He pressed the button and the turned on the radio.

"_Today's top stories.__ Police are still on the hunt for the assassins of David Johnson. A Special Branch spokesperson has said they are keeping an open-mind and following up all leads._

"_There have been calls from Conservatives MPs and the family of David Johnson for the resignation of Shadow Education Secretary Andrew Hails, after an e-mail sent to party leader John Birkshaw stating: 'the lost of David Johnson gives us a chance to gain the initiative.'_

"_Metropolitan police are concerned about the whereabouts of Fred Smith, after police discovering his car and the murdered body of his girlfriend Justine Downing. Forensic experts at the scene believed there was a struggle._"

"It was possibly him who done," Sonic said to himself whiles picking out some clothes. He walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom.

As he was walking towards the bathroom Dazzla came out of her room. She was still in her pyjamas. _Lazy girl_ Sonic thought, but he wasn't leading a good example.

"How did the contest go?" she asked.

"I won," Sonic answered.

"That's great," Dazzla answered. The smile on her face went from ear to ear.

"I'm going to have a shower; but you're going to tell me everything about your boyfriend when I get out."

Sonic went towards the bathroom and Dazzla muttered to herself; "I'm going to kill Jess."

- - - - -

"MOVE IT!" a large male gorilla shouted at Jenny Orr when their van stopped.

Jenny was scared. She didn't know what the men wanted or why they were torturing her. She had been gang-raped twice and beaten a number of times. She felt the cold when she was forced out the van and walked with the men around her. The men lead the schoolgirl through into a building and when up three levels of stairs. All of them heard the hits and grunts of a man when they walked passed a room.

The men forced Jenny into a cell and pushed her into it.

"We'll be back later Jen," one of them said and locked the door.

The men walked away from the cell; the gorilla entered another cell. In the cell was a polar bear tied up, gagged, blindfolded and was bleeding and bruised.

"Who have we got here?" the gorilla asked a male woodpecker.

"Fredrick Daniel Smith," the woodpecker answered. "We brought him in last night."

"Can I join you?" the gorilla asked.

"Go ahead."

The gorilla kicked Fred in the face and the bear grunted. More blood came rushing out of Fred's nose.

"We've been watching you," the woodpecker said. "We know everything about you. We know you're a student at Silversmith's, we know where your parents, your brother, your whole family go. We killed Justine and we can do the same to everyone else you love. You may as well give in now. Come on, what do say?"

The woodpecker removed the gagged.

"Fuck you!" Fred said and tried to spit at him.

"Have it your way," the woodpecker answered. He put the tape back over the bear's mouth and the group started the beating once again.

- - - - -

"Do you realize how much shit you landed us in!" Martin Emble shouted. "Do you know how many safe houses and how my people we'll have to get rid of? This is going to break the budget for us."

"We got a lead now," Winston answered calmly. "I know it's the Longtons that assassinated Johnson. The evidence is building up against them; it was evolvers that assassinated him, it's clear that Davenport was involved, the village where they are based is only a mile away, Special Branch has found DNA sample that matches a semen sample that is connected to the Sonia Green case and they are looking up everyone connected with Johnson and this link with McMillan is just another nail in the coffin for the Longtons."

"Even if McMillan does provide us with anything useful it would never stand up in court."

"We found ways round it in the past."

"The climate has changed; ever since Labour has got in; they have changed the law so that intelligence is even less likely to be used in these cases," Martin answered.

"And this government is going to change the law back to what it was," Winston answered. "Anyway the Prime Minister isn't going to let these terrorists off for killing one of his ministers and friends."

"And it can be too late when it comes to trail. Besides, McMillan could be just trying to screw us over."

"This is our only really strong lead at the moment; we need to take it," Winston said.

Martin sat there at his desk. He had history with McMillan; when he was in the army Martin and his partner were sent on a raid to gather intelligence against him. His partner was taken and was killed by McMillan; Martin was powerless to stop him.

"Okay," Martin finally said. "You can call him and see what information you can get; but if he wants to meet send a field agent, no matter what you cannot go yourself!"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"I'll hopefully get some information about the Longtons later from the Vice Squad," Winston said. "It maybe useful."

"Very well. Get back to work."

- - - - -

Sonia had been back from church for an hour. She was looking at herself in the mirror, taking off her necklaces. She rarely took them off; but she thought it was best to take off for a few hours before she had to go out to the cinema.

She went to her room and put the necklaces in a jewel box before heading off down stairs. She headed straight for the sofa and watched television. She lied down on the sofa and tuned the TV on to a hospital drama. She watched the programme for ten minutes when someone knocked at the door.

Sonia got up from the sofa and headed towards the front door. She looked through the eye piece and saw two men, a young grey gerbil and a komodo dragon in his mid-forties. Sonia put the chain in the door and opened it.

"Miss Green?" the komodo dragon asked.

"Yes," Sonia asked timidly; she stilled got nervous when meeting strangles.

"DS Sandja Ramadin," the komodo dragon said, showing his badge.

"DC Domenic Angel," the gerbil said.

"May we come in?" DS Ramadin asked.

"What is it about?" Sonia asked.

"We need to ask you some questions," the DS answered.

"Okay," Sonia said and quickly the door for it to be unchained and then let the police officers in.

"Are your parents in?" DS Ramadin asked.

"Yeah."

"It's just they you need to be with you because of your age," DS Ramadin said.

"I know," Sonia answered. "Mum! Dad!" she yelled.

Her parents both arrived to see why their daughter called for them. They were surprised to see the two men in their lounge.

"Who are you two?" Sonia's dad asked.

"DS Ramadin."  
"DC Angel."

"We need to ask you daughter so questions."

"What about?" Sonia asked.

"I think its best that you seat down," the Detective Sergeant said.

The family sat down on the sofa; Sonia was in the middle of her parents. Her mother held her hand. All of them knew it had to be important.

"We have a DNA sample related to our case," DS Ramadin said. "Our forensic team tested it and found it matched a sample in your rape case."

This did not sound good for Sonia.

"He is a danger man; we need information about him."

"I can't give you any," Sonia answered. "I was blindfolded the whole time I was kidnapped."

"Did you read the case report involving Sonia?" Sarah Green asked.

"Yes," DC Angel said. "But sometimes it just needs some time to remember that small bit of information that could be the start of a new lead."

"What was this scumbag involved with?" Mr. Green asked.

"Murder," DS Ramadin answered. "Eyewitness accounts and DNA believe that he was a feline. Do you remember anything at all; names, accents, anything?"

"Nothing," Sonia answered. She was breaking down to tears and her voice was cracking. "They accents were from all over the place and any names I remember were given to DI Davis and DC Francis. I've called them when I remember something."

"I think its best that you leave," Mr. Green said standing up. "Right now!"

"Okay," DS Ramadin said. "If you remember anything Sonia, call us on this number." The komodo dragon put a card on the table. Sonia's dad escorted the police officers out of their home.

"Why can't they just let me forget?" Sonia cried out. "Why can't they just let me live a normal life?"

"It's okay Sonia," Sarah said, tapping Sonia's knee.

"I don't believe it!" Mr. Green yelled. "I really don't believe it! I'm going to go down to the police station to complaint about them."

"I'll make you a cup of tea," Sarah said. "And you," pointing to Mr. Green. "Don't do anything rash!"

- - - - -

Winston looked at his computer to check his e-mail. He received an e-mail from DCI Lee saying that her superiors have given her permission to send the files to him and he should receive them tomorrow.

Winston closed his e-mail account just before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Winston said.

DS Burns entered the room. In his hand were a couple of sheets of paper.

"What have you got for me?" Winston asked.

"I was just sent the ballistics report," DS Burns answered. "I think you should look at it."

DS Burns handed it to Winston and he started to read it.

"Kalashnikovs?" Winston asked.

"Eastern copies," DS Burns answered. "Could be supplied by Communist extremists or crime lords in Eastern Aquina. Also there were wounds from energy blasts and stabs wounds. So there were evolvers involved; as you predicted."

"It matches the eyewitness statements," Winston said. "Also we need to interview all of Johnson's staff and security teams: there was no way they found out through hacking or anything like that."

"We got a join Special Branch/MI5 team to question everyone," DS Burns answered. "We have also found a DNA sample that matched a semen sample related to a rape case: I can't remember the name," he was clicking his figures, "It began with S. Anyway we sent some officers to question her."

"Sonia Green?"

"That's it," DS Burns almost shouted and pointed at Winston.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SEND THEM?" Winston shouted. "DIDN'T YOU READ THE BLOODY CASE REPORT! SHE KNOWS NOTHING!"

"How do you know?" DS Burns asked calmly.

"Marie called me last night and told me about the sample; I told her to try and stop you lot from questioning her."

"How did you know her in the first place?"

"Last year I ran an operation against a man called Iain Daniels: he was suspected of drugs and people trafficking. My team recorded his phone calls and we discovered he was a Longton and he talked with members of the cults. He talked about some who had a special someone. After a few weeks we found out it was Sonia Green and she was in Rotan. I couldn't arrest him because it would ruin the investigation and there was a lack of evidence: so I did the only thing I can do. I ran a dark op against them to rescue her."

"Good God Winston," DS Burns said in shock.

"I got her out just in time," Winston said. "I learnt that the Longtons were planning to give her heroin and try to hook her on it. But she is in a terrible state; no one should go through what she has been through and she is good kid."

"So is this why the Longtons have a grudge against you?"

"No; they had it way before that."

"Since we're on to it, have your lot found out who sent you the video?" DS Burns asked.

"No," Winston answered. "I sent an officer to look at it but found that the fingerprints were of the deliveryman's, the clerk at the delivery firm said the man paid in cash and we ran the CCTV footage through our computer and his picture doesn't match anyone on our database or anyone else's."

"Damn," DS Burns muttered.

- - - - -

"_This evening's top stories,_" the newsreader, a 50-year-old male grey-furred bear who was slowly gaining weight said. "_Police are still on the searching for the killers of David Johnson. MPs have called for the resignation Shadow Education Andrew Hails quoting to John Birkshaw 'the lost of David Johnson gives us a chance to gain the initiative.' In the __United States__ of Premier Vice-President Samuel Maguintiz has given the President a shock resignation…_"

"Turn it off please," Prime Minister Edward Bear said to his Commutations Director Alan Zanner, a 47-year-old bulldog. The Prime Minister had a tough day continuingly meeting with Police Investigators and MI5 officers over the assassination and Military and Intelligence chiefs over a foreign policy crisis.

"Are you alright Ed?" Alan asked after trying doing what the Prime Minister request. Alan Zanner was one of Edward Bear most trusted advisors; he was a former newspaper editor and novelist before becoming a political campaigner and advisor. When Edward Bear became leader the Conservative Party in 1994 he hired Zanner to become his Commutations Director and was seen as one of the people that helped Bear win a landslide. When the Conservatives were in government Zanner became an important advisor, taken a hard-line view on Law and Order and Foreign policy. The media also thought of Zanner as Bear's bodyguard: Zanner was the man who tried to put a positive image on potential policy ideas and protect the government, especially the Prime Minister when there was trouble. He was an unpopular figure some Conservatives, the opposition and the media.

"I'm fine," Edward answered.

"Good," Alan said. "I know it has been a long day but we do need to think about who's going to replace David."

"I want to find the killers first."

"I know how you feel; but I have created a shortlist of potential candidates."

"Who's on it?"

"Frank Benjamin."

"I can't stand the man as Deputy PM; can you imagine him as the Home Secretary."

"He had the job before and he is popular with right of the party."

"And that's why I won't give him the job," Edward said. "We need someone that can be a little liberal, not someone who was believes that you can stop crime just by locking people up.

"What about Peter Weatherspoon then?"

"That's more like but I don't know if he'll be the right man for the job."

"What about a woman then: Harriet Bateman has done well with the Department of Health."

"And we need her there for the moment so that we can prove we can handle the health service."

"We got a few more days before you have to make a decision," Alan said. "The media will give us some time."

- - - - -

Winston, his MI5 team and DS Roger Burns had set up equipment record and monitor McMillan's call.

It was 5:31 pm when Winston called the number on the sim card. It rang two times before McMillan answered.

"Nice to hear from you lot," McMillan said in a jolly Irish voice. "First of all don't bother tracing this phone, it's encrypted."

"What do you want?" Winston asked.

"I got some information that you might find useful involving your case against the Longtons."

"What's the catch?"

"I need to meet with you."

"I can't do that."

"Okay, I'll be more actuate," McMillan said. "I want you to send an agent to meet and I'll tell them the details."

"I can do that."

McMillan told him the details of the meeting. It was going to be complex; the agent was not allowed to use recorded equipment, the meeting place was on a farm that was isolated and surveillance almost impossible. The instructions were also complicated; but Winston knew McMillan was a pro and he wouldn't make things easy for him or MI5.

- - - - -

Sonic was out jogging. He may have speed and healing powers, but it wasn't an excuse to not stay in shape. He was listening to a punk CD and had his mobile phone was on vibrate.

Sonic decided to go on a jog because there was nothing much on television and he just wanted some alone time.

He turned left onto Montgomery Street and then went into his local park. Sonic went halfway through the park when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He stood still and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"It's _Mets_," a familiar voice said. "I need to meet you right away."

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"Milton's Café on Matton Street. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "When do you want me there?"

"As soon as possible."

"Have you called anyone else?"

"No, I only want you," _Mets _answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Sonic put the phone in his pocket and ran quickly to the café in the centre city centre. He found that _Mets _AKA Winston Drake wasn't there.

- - - - -

Winston arrived at Milton's Café five minutes later and was surprised to see Sonic sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're quick," Winston said, sitting opposite Sonic.

"I am super fast," Sonic answered. "What do you want me for?"

"We need to discuss that in private," Winston answered. "Follow me."

Sonic followed Winston to an 18th century building he had never really noticed before. Both went through reception; Winston picked up an envelope then both went towards the lift. They went to the third floor and Winston lead Sonic to a briefing room. It was a large room with a painting of a 62-year-old male mouse in an army uniform and a large table in the centre with seats to fit twenty people.

"Take a sit," Winston said and Sonic did so. "Welcome to the headquarters of MI5."

"This is the headquarters!" Sonic almost yelled.

"Yeah," Winston said. "Now I need you for a mission." Winston opened the envelope in his hands show Sonic a picture. "That is Michael McMillan; he is a Communist terrorist; but he wants to meet an MI5 agent. He has information that he feels is important towards the Johnson assassination."

"So why pick me?"

"Because you got an experienced field agent, you can handle yourself when things get hot and you have an excellent memory. The mission we need you to do is complex."

"When is it?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh goodie."

"Anyway what will happen is you'll meet me Kentonship underground at 10 o'clock to pick up a car. You'll drive to Vycow; do you know where that is?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You go off to the B-132 road and park the car by the gates of the Murray farm and you will walk for one mile south before turning left and walking another mile. The meeting place should be at a flat bit of ground with only grass and the river Jawhel to your right. McMillan should be they at quarter to eleven. What you do next is strip off to your underwear: it's to prove you have no recording equipment or weapon. Just follow his example. When he tells you the information get back to the car and ring me."

"Sure."

- - - - -

_As I said before leave a review._


	9. Vycow Meeting

**Chapter 8: Vycow Meeting**

Vycow was an ancient village. When Sonic was driving through in a blue hatchback he thought it hadn't changed since the 17th century. It seem a nice place to live; very quiet, had a few places to eat, a village green which was white because of the snow and a church which to Sonic made him think that religion was still central to this rural community. It also sadden him that this was the place he was going to meet an international terrorist to provide information that could help lock-up a cult a sadists.

- - - - -

McMillan was standing at the argued meeting point by the river. It was bitterly cold and snow was starting to fall from sky. He was wearing a thick coat and a suit underneath. In the distance was a dark figure. It was clear it was the MI5 agent.

The ground was flat and covered in snow. McMillan had a clear view of everything. The only other things he could see a tree and some black and white daily cows in the distance.

When the figure got closer he could see it was a blue hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, a blue sweater and jeans.

When Sonic got up to three feet away from McMillan he stopped and both men took off there jackets and showed each other the front then the back. McMillan then removed his tie and his sleeveless green jumper whiles Sonic removed his sweater. McMillan then removed his shirt and Sonic took off the plain white t-shirt. Finally both men putted down their trousers, showing there underwear. It was clear both men weren't carrying weapons or recording equipment.

"Now let us put our clothes back on before some idiot thinks we're in some kinky farmer's porn video," McMillan said.

Both men put their clothes back on and then Sonic spoke:

"What's this information about the Longtons?"

"Patience lad," McMillan said.

"I want to get out of here before my bollocks freeze off," Sonic joked.

"Good point," McMillan answered. "Well as you seen this war against terrorism our funding has well, been slashed; so my organisation has had to rely on freelance work. As you know we have help _freedom fighters_ across the global. Anyway two weeks a group came up to us willing to pay good money for semi automatics. Before any of us could run a check on them our boss sold them the guns."

"Where did you get the guns from?" Sonic asked.

"I can't remember to be honest; we deal with a number of people. Anyway back to the point I gave the guns to a man called Kevin Balcar; he was shark. I did not like the look of the man and his group; one of them was a hydra which I swear I saw before. It was only when we did the background checks we found out that Kev was a member of the Longtons and the hydra was Charlie Davenport. So this is why I here sorting out the mess."

"So you know what the Longtons do."

"They're a gang of rapist sadist thugs; they need to be tortured and killed."

"Why come to us?"

"I admit you're not a nature ally to us but we can't take on the Longtons by ourselves. I want them dealt with in the courts and locked up for a long time."

"Its all well and go telling us about your dealing but we need hard evidence," Sonic said.

"And here it is," McMillan said and reached into his pocket. "On this CD are lists of known safe houses and meeting points the Longtons use. They is also the serial numbers of the guns the Longtons got."

"Why would you do that?"

"Insurance policy," McMillan answered. "Now that's it from us. Don't except any more favours from us."

- - - - -

"Got your," an MI5 surveillance officer looking at a television screen with a fuzzy picture of McMillan walking away. Finding a location for the camera was difficult but by luck nearby was an area of long grass. This meeting did have one extra benefit; it gave MI5 surveillance on a leading Communist terrorist.

- - - - -

Sonic rushed back to the car as soon as McMillan was out of site. He sat in the driving seat and took the mobile phone Winston gave him. Sonic looked at the phonebook and called the number on it. It rang once before Winston answered.

"What did he tell you?" Winston asked Sonic straightaway.

"That they sold guns to the Longtons and they regret the decision," Sonic answered. "He told me he met with two blokes called Kevin Balcar and Charlie Davenport. He has given me a CD for you to look at."

"Okay," Winston said. He was scribbling this down. "Okay Sonic, the roads back to Emerald are busy at the moment, so I'll send an agent called Joey Castle. You'll meet at the Traveller's Inn pub at 12:30. Order a pint of Coke so they know who you are and they will look at the CD for you."

"How would I know who he is?" Sonic asked.

"Ask them what my first name and codename is," Winston answered.

"I'll see them then."

- - - - -

"I need a background cheek on a Kevin Balcar," Winston ordered to a three people on computers. "And I need it know."

It took two minutes when one man found files on Balcar.

"Got it!" the man said and Winston looked at over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Can you find an address?" Winston asked.

"Yeah," the man said. He clicked the mouse and Winston saw that he lived in Emerald.

"Good work," Winston said. "Send a surveillance teams to look at him. I got to make a call."

- - - - -

Sonic arrived at the Traveller's Inn five minutes earlier then Winston told him to. He thought it would be better to arrive early then late.

He felt silly ordering a coke but he knew that it would be more noticeable and he guessed _Mets _wanted him sober. When he went to the bar he asked for a menu. He thought if he was going to be here, he may a well have a meal.

Kept an eye on the door whiles looking at the menu. He ordered a steak two minutes later.

The pub was fairly busy. Many people were coming for lunch time meals and drinks and were trying to say out of the cold. Sonic couldn't tell who Joey was.

Sonic saw coming out of the crowd at a bar a 28-year-old female badger with a briefcase in one hand and a glass on orange juice in the other.

"Sonic Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Joey Castle." She extended her hand.

"You're Joey!"

"Yeah."

"Short for Joanna?"

"Yeah."

"Not Joseph?"

Sonic remembered what Winston told him to ask.

"What is the name of the people who sent me."

"Winston Drake. His nickname is _Mets_."

"He's surname Drake?" Sonic asked.

"Oh crap," Joey said. She forgot that dark freelance agents like Sonic were not meant to know the names of their handlers for security reasons.

She put the briefcase on the table and opened it up to relieve a laptop. She turned it on.

"Where's this CD you got?" Joey asked.

Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk. He gave it to Joey and she put it in the laptop. She did a virus scan to make sure McMillan wasn't pulling a dirty trick. It was clean and she started to look on the CD.

"This is go stuff," Joey said. "I'll send it Winston when I get back to my office."

"Why did Winston send you here?" Sonic asked.

"I was working with the army in the area and Winston asked me to do this."

"Winston said that traffic was bad back to Emerald."

"Explains why he wanted me to look at it," Joey said. She was starting to pack her equipment up. "Nice meeting you but I got to get back to the base."

- - - - -

Winston returned to his office: Joey had called saying she had sent him the information from McMillan's disk. He sat at his desk and looked at his computer. He looked at the information and forwarded all the names and addresses to his surveillance team and his superiors. He looked at another e-mail from Tracey Lee. Winston opened it up and it was a list of prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers and traffickers who were suspected Longtons.

After reading the e-mail Winston grabbed his phone started making calls to officers and agents to start looking for them.

- - - - -

Winston was given orders to see Martin Ember in his office straight away. It was an hour after the he sent the e-mail of McMillan's information. He entered Ember's office once again. Winston looked at the penguin's face and he could read his face.

"Winston," he said, "take a seat."

Winston obeyed to the request.

"I looked at the information McMillan gave your agent," Martin said. "It's very good. I have a problem with it though."

"What is that?"

"It's illegal," Martin answered.

"How?" Winston asked. He had done operations similar to this before and the legal issues were minimum.

"McMillan's track record speaks for itself! And we need to run background checks on all the people on that list."

"And we're doing it know," Winston answered.

"I doubt that you'll find anything of use," Martin said. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"I received an e-mail from DCI Lee from the Vice Squad," Winston said. "She has been trying to investigate the Longtons for two years. Her only major lead has been the Sonia Green case. Anyway she e-mailed a list with of suspect and convicted prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers, things of that nature. Her team have been unable to break them and get information. However we can offer them better protection."

"This isn't relevant to the Johnson case."

"You don't know that," Winston said. "If they are Longtons then they may have heard of something."

"No Winston; I'm putting my foot down on this. Leave it to the Vice squad to deal with."

"Understood sir."

- - - - -

_That's it! THAT'S IT! _Winston thought when he was walking back to his office. When he reached it he shut the door and then picked up the phone. He dialled a number into phone and waited three times for someone to pick up.

"Thomas Lyndon's office, how may I help you," a female voice said.

"I need to make an appointment with the Defence Secretary," Winston answered.

"Who may I ask is calling?" the woman said politely.

"Winston Drake, Deputy Director of Counter-Terrorism of the Security Service."

"Please hold."

The phone clicked off and piano music started to play. Winston was used to government ministers; he could picture it now. Lyndon's secretary would be checking the computer to make sure he was telling the truth then go off to Lyndon himself to make sure that anything could be done.

After five minutes the secretary came back.

"What is the meeting in nature of?"

"I have information that I need to show the Defence Secretary of a classified nature."

"When would you like to see him," the secretary asked. She knew it was a dumb question considering intelligence and military types but she had to ask it.

"As soon as possible."

"Okay," the secretary said. "Just give me one moment Mr. Drake." Winston could here the clicking of a PC mouse and keyboard followed by the sound of papers being moved about. "Is ten thirty tomorrow okay with you?"

"That will be fine," Winston said.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Drake," the secretary said and put the phone down.

Winston put his phone down back. He hated to go over the head of his bosses but he felt he had no choose. No one senior in MI5 believed that the Longtons were a serious threat and Special Branch didn't want to come to any _rash _conclusions.

- - - - -

At Rotan village the Longtons they had captured thirteen victims; the youngest a nine-year old girl, the oldest a 48-year man. Jenny Orr and Freddy Smith had both been beaten, tortured and gang-raped many times. The Longtons had a list of people that they want to capture and 'convert'.

The longest of the Longtons captors was a 15-year-old female King Charles spaniel called Harriet Waters. She had already had a tough life; she was born totally deaf and unable to speak. She grew up in a council estate and was bullied. She was also starting to suffer discrimination because she had become an evolver. When things seem like they were getting sorted, changing schools, starting her GCSEs and preparing to move house. Then in October she was kidnapped when walking to school and then tortured, gang-raped, forced to watch videos of the events and now hooked on heroin. But she has not broken down, she refuse to submit to the sadists that took her and they had made a mistake when taking her. She had a strong mind and came from a tough background; she wasn't going to break easily.

A black and white male Jack-Russell entered the room. Harriet had seen him he many times: he had hit her many times and injured heroin into her veins, but one of the few men that she had seen who did not rape her.

"Hi Harriet," the man said. In his hands were a beef sandwich and a bottle of water. "As you can see I got your dinner time." He tried to smile but couldn't pull it of. He ungagged her and started to feed the girl. "I have done terrible things here," he starting saying. "I have raped, murdered, tortured people. I thought at first they were freedom fighters wanting justice for all of us, but I was slowly brought into this world of vice. I'm sorry for everything I have done against you and every one else who I have tortured. I'll try to make it up to you all; I'll get you all out of here." Tears were streaming down his face, he was on the edge of breaking down. "I'm so sorry." He had broke down and hugged her.

After a minute of hugging Harriet the man pulled back, wiped the tears from his eyes. "You do understand me, don't you?"

Harriet nodded.

"Thank you," the Jack-Russell said.

- - - - -

Sonic and Amy parked outside the Dickson Hotel at eight o'clock. Ninja and Jessica wanted to meet them for a meal. Sonic was tired but Amy wanted to go so he put the effort in to for her.

Sonic took Amy's wheelchair out of the car's back seat, walked round to help her into the chair and shut the door before locking the car. Both headed towards the hotel lobby.

As the hedgehogs walked passed the receptionist, a male hamster yelled: "Mr. Spike? Miss Rose?"

Both turn and Sonic said: "that's us."

"I'm instructed to tell you to go up to the fifth floor," the receptionist said. "Use the gold lift."

"Thank you," Sonic said. He took the handles at the back of Amy's wheelchair and pushed her to the gold lift.

"That was weird," Amy said when both entered the lift.

Sonic pressed the button for the fifth floor and answered: "I know."

After thirty second the couple found out why.

"SURPRISE!"

The lift took the two to a large room full of their room. Sonic pushed Amy into the room and the doors closed behind them.

"What's going one?" Sonic asked.

"It's an engagement party," Stars said.

"When we told people that you two were engagement they all wanted to have a party for you," Jessica added.

"You can't imagine how much of a bastard it was to arrange this," Stars said.

"Let's party then," Sonic said.

"We have done everything," Jessica said. "All the food, drink, invites, even live music."

- - - - -

After an hour and a half at the party Amy moved herself to a table where her friend Roo was.

"Hey," he said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," Amy answered. "It was nice of Stars, Jess and Knuckles to organise this."

"We all wanted to hold a party for you two," Roo said. "So how have you been?"

"I've been okay," Amy said. "I'm sure you know I was caught in the terrorist attack in Diamond." A tear went down Amy's cheek. "It's so hard getting use to being in this." She had spread her arms above the wheelchair. "I know I shouldn't complain, at least not to."

"I don't mind, I understand the situation with you."

"It's just so hard to get use to this. It's so surreal. I have to attend physiotherapy every two days. I get the feeling back in my legs but I still can't use them."

"You'll walk again," Roo said. "At least you got the feeling back. I bet in a few days you'll be taking your first steps."

"It's nice of you to say that."

"I know you can do it; you're a fighter."

Both were interrupted by Stars who was stood on the stage.

"If I can have you attention," Stars said, "I want to introduce our musical act for this evening: Miss Elizabeth Holmes!"

Lizzie walked out from the backstage with a group of musicians. People were clapping when they walk on.

"Thanks for having me here," Lizzie said in the mic. "This first I'll sing is called Super Duper Love, I hope you enjoy it."

The musicians started to play, Lizzie took the mic of the stand and started to nod her head up and down.

"_Yeah, are you diggin' on me?_

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah,_

"_I'm diggin' on you now baby,_

"_Yeah do you want a little bit of my love?_

"_Yeah wait a minute wait a minute_

"_All the time I knew you loved me,_

"_Because you were always there,_

"_Could I be that mistaken?_

"_Believing that you really care,_

"_In the presence of all my friends,_

"_You'll still be here holding my hand._

"_And you promise me faithfully_

"_That you will be my only man!_

"_Yeah you diggin' on me,_

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

"_I'm diggin' on you now baby,_

"_Yeah, do you want a little be of my love?_"

The audition was enjoying Lizzie's powerfully voice. The song was upbeat and suited the occasion. Lizzie was nervous but seeing this crowd easily calmed her down and enjoying her own talents.

- - - - -

Half-an-hour into Lizzie's mini-concert all her nerves were settled. Her confidence was growing and she was speaking more to the audition and not just singing.

"You've been very kind tonight," Lizzie said. "This next song I'll sing is called 'Dirty Man'." She muttered under her breath and began to sing.

"_You're a dirty, dirty man!_

"_And you gotta a dirty mind._

"_You're a dirty, dirty man_." She gave Sonic a look.

"_You and that other woman_," She swung her eyes towards Sonia, "_are_ _two of a kind._

Lizzie stepped down from the stage and walked amongst the audition.

"_But you forget one thing baby when you were doing me wrong:_

"_That I'm a good housekeeper,_

"_I'm going to take my broom and sweep,_

"_All of the dirt on the street._

"_You're a dirty, dirty man,_

"_Oh in so many, so many dirty way._

"_You're a dirty, DIRTY man!_

"_And you been hiding all your dirt in this hip place;_

"_I know you had._

"_Oh here's my chance baby, to throw some mud in your face,_

"_Cos_' _I'm a good housekeeper_

"_I'm gonna take my broom and sweep_

"_All of the dirt, yes I am, out on the street._

"_Oh, I'm going to cleaning out my whole house,_

"_Fast as I can,_

"_Its time to make everything spec and span!_

"_YOU'RE A DIRTY, DIRTY MAN!_

"_You do me dirty for so many years, YES YOU DID!_

"_You're a dirty man, yes you are_

"_And I'm tired of you and your woman and your dog too._

"_You're a dirty man,_

"_You're a dirty man._

"_Now get outta my house,_

"_Don't you never, never, NEVER, NEVER, **NEVER, NEVER**, come back again._

"_Don't you never._

"_You're a dirty man._"

The audition chapped with passion.

"Thank you," Lizzie said. "Now that we're all settled in I want to sing with someone who I know has amazing ability." She walked towards the table where Sonic was sitting.

"I've had a long day today," Sonic said. "I don't think I'm up for it."

"Sure you are," Stars said.

The crowd began to cheer and shout things such as 'go on Sonic!' and 'you can do it.'

Sonic stood up and walked up onto the state with Lizzie.

"What do you want to sing?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see," Lizzie answered.

Both singers went onto the stage and grabbed microphones. A man on the piano started to play music.

"_I sit and wait_" Lizzie started to sing. "_As an Angel contemplate my faith,_"

"_And do they know the places where they go when we're grey and old?_

"_Cos_' _I've been told,_

"_That salvation lets their wings unfold_," Lizzie continued. "Come on, sing!" she said to Sonic.

"_So when I'm lying in my bed,_" Lizzie said. "_Thoughts running through my head,_

"_And I feel that love is dead,_

"_I'm loving_ _angels instead,_" both Lizzie and Sonic sang.

"_And through it all she offers me protection_,

"_A lot of love and affection_,

"_Whether I'm right or wrong_.

"_And down the waterfall,_

"_Wherever it may take me_,

"_I know that life won't break me_.

"_When I come to call she won't forsake me_,

"_I'm loving_ _angels instead_."

At the end of the song the audition stood and chapped.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Sonic whispered in Lizzie's ear.

"Just enjoy it," Lizzie said. "That's what you told me.

- - - - -

_If any of you care, sorry for the delay, been very busy with things._ _The songs are copyrighted to Joss Stone and Robbie Williams. Anyway leave a review._


	10. Terrors

**Chapter 8: Terrors**

_St. Peter's Catholic School, Emerald, Friday 19th September 1996_

The day was surprising warm. Sonia was wearing a short skirt and a white shirt. She had received a note from a boy in her Science class to come and see him at lunchtime on the school playing fields.

She was walking with two of her friends, Steph and Lucy.

"Do you two really think that he is interested?" Sonia asked.

"Of course he is," Lucy said.

"Have you seen how he looks at you during class?" Steph went.

The three girls continued walking towards the playing fields. They could see some year 10 boys playing football. Three of them stopped and talked with eachother. After two minutes one of the boys started to walk towards the girls.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Hi Darren," Sonia answered, twisting her left index finger in her hair.

The group of four stood round awkwardly in silent for half a minute until Sonia's friends thought it was best to leave.

"We'll see you later Son," Steph said and both girls walked away.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sonia asked.

"We can walk for a bit, if you want?"

"Sure," Sonia answered. As the 14-year-olds started to walk Sonia grabbed Darren's hand. He blushed, unsure what to do.

"Well … Sonia, eh, eh, I was wondering if you um, um, wanted to do something tomorrow, that's if you want," Darren said.

"Yeah, I'll like that," Sonia answered.

_

* * *

_

_Barker Street Police Station, Emerald, Wednesday 9th July 1997_

Darren had been through the ringer over the past two. Sonia has disappeared without a trace and now the police were going to question him. He was sitting in an interview room with his father.

The investigating officer DI Jim Davis and a 26-year-old female sparrow entered the room.

"Good morning," DI Davis said. "I'm DI Jim Davis, this Gill Featherson from Social Services. Are you two aware on why you're are here?"

"Yes we are," Darren's father answered.

"Then we'll begin," DI Davis said. He pressed the record button on a tape recorder. "Interview with Darren Cummings on the ninth of July, 1997. Present at the interview is DI James Davis and Gillian Featherson, also present is Aaron Cummings, Darren's father. Interview starting at ten twenty-two. Now Darren can tell us what you did on Monday?"

"It was a normal day," Darren answered.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I got up at quarter to eight, when to school at half-past eight. I had language and literature first, then Troham, History, Science and Maths."

"Did you meet with Sonia?" Gill asked.

"Lunch time. We did what we usually did."

"Which was?"

"We walked around, had lunch together, talk and kiss."

"The usually teenage stuff," DI Davis said. "Now tell me Darren, did you and Sonia ever fight?"

"Barely ever, when ever we did have a fight it was normally over something minor and quickly resolved."

"What do you and Sonia do when outside of school?" Gill asked.

"We go to eachother houses, hang out with friends, go to the cinema. We even go and see football and rugby matches sometimes."

"Have you ever had sex with Sonia?" DI Davis asked.

Darren shook his head.

"For the benefit of the tape Darren Cummings his shaking his head."

"She's a religious person; she doesn't want to have sex let."

"Did you want to have sex with her?" Gull asked.

"In the future; if we both thought the time was right."

"Tell me Darren, do you like cricket?" DI Davis said.

"Yeah."

"I heard that you're a pretty good bowler, you even play for your school team."

"Yeah."

"They practice on Monday."

"Yeah."

"However I also heard that you didn't attend go to practice this week. That was at the same time period which we believe Sonia disappeared," DI Davis said. "So tell us, where were you?"

Darren was scared. He did not know what to do.

"I don't know want to say."

"Why not?" Gill asked.

"It's personal."

"I'll tell you why you won't tell us," DI Davis said. "You were looking for Sonia after school, you saw her with boy in the year above you. You became jealous and followed her."

"NO!"

"You followed her. You were angry."

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Darren began to cry. "I didn't do anything to Sonia. I'm mad about her."

"Then tell us what you did," DI Davis said.

"I won't be mad," Darren's father said. "Just tell them. Tell them you didn't do anything to Sonia."

Darren took a few deep breaths and swallowed. "I was with Louise Brown from the opposite side of the year. We met straight after school and went to her house. We kissed and stuff. We smoked some strong cannabis. She even gave me a blowjob. I don't know why I did it. I've felt so guilty about it. I just want Sonia to be back safe and sound. Oh God." Darren broke down in tears.

"There, there Darren," Aaron said, patting his shoulder. "There, there."

_

* * *

_

_28 Lambeth Street, Emerald, Tuesday 28th October 1997_

Sonia had a tough day at school. She had some hard lessons and a boy in class called Champ would not leave her alone. She was heading for her home when she saw a 32-year-old male gazelle was getting out a black 4X4.

"Sonia Green?" the gazelle asked.

"Yes," Sonia said timidly.

"Duncan Williams," he said and gave Sonia a card. "_Daily Express_. I was hoping you can give us an interview."

"No thanks," Sonia answered.

"Please, my readers want to know what happened to you," Duncan said. "We'll pay you."

"Just stay away from me!"

Sonia headed for her house's front door. She whiles was trying to the key in the lock the journalist was trying to convict her to tell him her story.

"All I want to know is what happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sonia shouted.

Sonia pushed the door, shut it and then locked it. She ran upstairs and when into the bathroom.

"Why can't I forget?" Sonia cried. "Why can't I forget?"

Sonia looked into the medical cabinet and picked up her father's razor blazes. She locked the door, sat down and rolled up her blazer and shirt sleeve on her left arm. She lifted up the blaze to her arm, closed her eyes and started to cut her arm.

_

* * *

Angelon __Secondary School, Emerald, Wednesday 29th October 1997_

Sonia was sitting out alone in the small school garden. It was raining lightly; her hair and clothes wet. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her thoughts had caught up with her and she became emotional. She wanted to be alone.

Sonia had missed afternoon registration and the first fifteen minutes of her maths class. Gemma knew she was upset and tried to get it out of her but Sonia refused to tell her.

"I'll see you later Ames," a male voice said.

Sonia knew who it was. The man who saved her.

Sonic entered the garden. He had an hour break and was heading for the common room. He saw Sonia sitting on the bench. He knew straight away that she was upset.

He bended down infront of her and tried to look her in the eye.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Sonia said quietly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," Sonic said.

Sonia lifted her head up. She looked him in the eye and started to cried.

"Tell me what happened," Sonic said. Sonia shook her head. "You can't let these things build up inside you."

Sonia tried to take a deep breath.

"A journalist came round to my house yesterday," Sonia said. "He wanted to know what happened to me. It brought it all back to me." Sonia started to cry again.

"Calm down," Sonic said. "Dry your eyes come with me and I'll get you a coffee."

* * *

"Here you go," Sonic said to Sonia when he left the Sixth Form common room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Thank you," Sonia said and took a slip.

"Let's walk and talk," Sonic said.

"Okay," Sonia answered.

Both headed out of the building and walked towards the gates of the school.

"Besides from the journalist how have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Okay," Sonia said.

"How are you finding it here?"

"It's alright," Sonia answered. "I've made a few friends here."

"What sort of music do you like?"

"I don't really listen to music anymore."

"That's a bit sad," Sonic said. "I got some great stuff you can lend you if you want."

"Thanks."

Both continued to walk and talk for a few minutes. Both ended up walking round the school boundaries. Sonia slowly moved her right hand into Sonic's left hand. Sonic did not want to force her away so held it lightly.

"Remember when you save me," Sonia started saying. "Remember when you kissed me."

_Oh no_, Sonic thought.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but I got a girlfriend and I love her to bits."

"I don't care," Sonia said, turned, put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Sonic tried to back off but Sonia would not let go. Sonic put his arms around Sonia. They kissed for five minutes in various ways until Sonia rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"I love you," Sonia whispered whilst Sonic was stroking her hair.

_

* * *

28 Lambeth Street, Emerald, Saturday 15th November 1997_

Sonia was nervous; she had finally convicted Sonic to go on date with her. Her parents had gone out for the night so she decided to make a meal. She was just finishing making a salad when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonia said.

"How's it going?" a female voice asked.

"It's okay Gem," Sonia answered.

"So, are you going to tell me who he is?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything else."

"Come on Son, we're just going to ask non-stop at school on Monday," Gemma said.

"As I said to you, he's just a sixth-former from my old school."

"We will get it of you."

"I'll never say a word," Sonia said. She turned around and saw her smoke coming from the oven. "I got to go; I see you on Monday."

Sonia put the phone back on the hook and rushed to the turn the oven off.

"Oh no," Sonia muttered to herself. The lasagne she had made had burnt. This was not a good sign for things to come she thought.

Seconds later the doorbell rang. She knew it was Sonic and she had to answer it. She got up and headed for the door.

"Hi," Sonia said as she opened the door and hugged Sonic.

"How have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Alright," Sonia said, "until I burnt the lasagne."

"You made lasagne?" Sonic asked stupidly.

"I tried, failed miserably."

"I can have a quick look," Sonic said.

Sonia led Sonic to the kitchen where Sonic saw a glass dish which an extremely burnt lasagne inside it.

"How did you manage that?" Sonic asked.

"I wasn't paying attention," Sonia answered.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said, turning round to face Sonia, kissed her on the lips and slowly moved his hands towards her hips. "Tell you what, I'll take you out for dinner, I know a few good places in the East-end."

"I don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Sonic asked. "It'll be fun."

"I just want to spend time with you here."

"Then I'll order us a take-away," Sonic suggested.

* * *

"Why do you support Easton?" Sonic asked Sonia as he was grabbing another slice of pizza.

"My family are from the East-end," Sonia answered at first. "My dad is a season ticket holder and …"

"And?"

"And my uncle used to play for them."

"Will Green?"

Sonia nodded.

"Wow! That man was a legend!"

"My dad could have played as well," Sonia said. "But he got a broken leg when he was seventeen and told he would never be able to play. He still loves football though."

"It must be weird being an Easton supporter in the West-End," Sonic commented.

"I got use to it," Sonia answered. "Not many girls are into football anyway so people tried to take the mick because of that. I didn't let me get me down."

"That's good."

"Since you asked me, why do you support Diamond Utd?"

"Same as you, I was born in Diamond, watched them when I was a kid with my dad. I still remember those days so cleanly." A small tear was forming in Sonic's eyeball.

"I'm sorry," Sonia said, touching his knee and realizing that she had touched on a personal subject.

"Don't be," Sonic answered. "I was so young when they died. I was only six. I'm happy that I have some memories of my parents."

"Is it okay to ask how your parents died?"

"They were murdered," Sonic answered.

Sonia eyes widen.

"My dad was the Foreign Secretary," Sonic said. "They were kidnapped during the 87 election. They were tortured by fascists. I can't imagine what they went through."

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Sonia said.

"I don't mind though," Sonic answered. "My grandparents from my dad's side from of the family had died before I was born whiles my Nan was really ill so the courts ruled that my sister and brother-in-law were the best people to raise me and that's how I ended up living in Emerald."

"I couldn't imagine what it could be like losing my parents like that," Sonia said.

"It was horrible. I was so young and I didn't know what was going on."

"Come on, lets be a be more upbeat," Sonia said. "That's what you tell me. So you can play three instruments; how did you learn?"

"My mum taught me the piano when I was young," Sonic answered. "I started on the guitar when I was seven and I taught myself the drums when I was twelve."

"It must be difficult learning an instrument."

"Not really," Sonic answered. "If you learn the piano learning the guitar is easy and the drums are easy to get into."

"What's your favourite?"

"The guitar," Sonic said. "I have a love for rock and punk music and I just love good guitarists."

Despite what Sonic was saying Sonia could see that there was pain within him. He has suffered a terrible lost at such a young age. Sonia slowly moved toward Sonic and kissed him on the lips. Sonic responded happily and slowly gullied Sonia to lie on her back. Sonic then moved his hands towards Sonia's wrist. Sonic placed his hands on the top of Sonia's jeans and started to undo the top button when Sonia realized what was happening and pushed him off.

"No, Sonic, No!" she said and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's nothing personal about you," Sonia said. "It's just … it's just …" Sonia was struggling to speak and tears were coming down her eyes. "It's just my only experience was the rapes; I don't even like being touched. Except for you, the only people who I allowed to touch me in a personal way is my mum. I don't allow boys to get near me."

"I'm sorry," Sonic said and attempted to cuddle her. "I should have realized; it was a spur of the moment think."

"I understand that," Sonia answered. "But it's also that I'm catholic. I also need it to feel right, I need to know you a lot more and be sure within myself before doing anything for my real first time."

"I won't force you into anything you don't want to do," Sonic said stroking her blond hair. Sonic moved back from the cuddle grabbed Sonia's upper arms and looked her in the eye. "What about I make us some tea and we'll watch a film or something; do you like the sound of that?"

Sonia nodded. "I do."

* * *

_Clanance_ _House, Emerald, Tuesday 18th November 1997_

Sonia had arrived a few minutes early for her counselling session. She had hung up coat was sitting down in a chair in her school uniform minus the tie and was waiting for Julie to come back with a cup of tea. The counselling was helping Sonia a great deal and she found Julie an easy person to talk to, not just about the kidnapping but also about general things.

Julie struggled to come back into the office with two cups of teas in her hands so Sonia got up and helped her by opening the door..

"Thank you," Julie said giving Sonia her tea. "Milk and two sugars like you asked."

"Thanks," Sonia answered.

Both women took their seats.

"How have you been?" Julie asked

"I've been okay," Sonia answered.

"What did you over the weekend?"

"Sunday the usual, going to church and watching the football," Sonia said. "Saturday was more interesting."

"How come?"

"Sonic and I had sort of a date thing at my house," Sonia started off. "My parents were out, so I invited him round. I burnt lasagne so when he came round we had a pizza instead. We were having a bit of a heart-to-heart and things got a bit heated."

"How do you mean?"

"We started kissing and he got me to lie on my back and then I realized he was trying to take off my clothes."

"I see."

"I pushed him off and say that I wasn't ready," Sonia said. "He was really agonistic about it and we spent the rest of the night watching a film."

"What was the heart-to-heart you had about?" Julie asked.

"He's parents dying."

Sonia reached for tea on the table at the side and took a slip.

"When I was with Darren he was sweet, but he did try it on some times," Sonia said. "I can understand he was frustrated because he wasn't religious and we had been going out together for a while and well, he's a young lad. But he never forced him into anything and he was willing to wait.

"I feel a lot more for Sonic then I did for Darren but I don't know if I'll ever be ready for taking a relationship to the next step."

Julie looked at Sonia for a moment and the fifteen year-old took a gulp."

"The Longton's were my only sexual experience," Sonia said.

"Sonia, what they did to you was not about sex; it was about power and violence. They wanted to control you and make you they puppet and they were using rape as a weapon."

"I know, but it's so personal against me. I still can't trust men. Sonic and my dad are the only men I allow to touch me or get close to me. I was a virgin before I was kidnapped and now I'll always remember that the first time was in such a horrible experience. The pain they put me through will never go away."

* * *

_Unknown place, Unknown date_

Sonia was in a cream, windowless room with a forty-watt light bulb the only source of light. There was bed next to the wall and a cupboard by another.

In the room was a 16-year-old female tabby cat with long blond hair. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a white sleeveless low-cut top and high-heal boots.

There was a knock at the door and girl said: "come in."

A fifty-year-old male panda bear entered. The girl knew the man. As he closed the door she walked up to the panda and started to kiss him and trying to remove his clothes.

_This is sick_, Sonia thought. She could see by the look on the girl's face that she was not enjoying it but looked more like she had to do.

"Come on Kate," the panda said. "You're really good at it."

Kate bend down onto her knees as the man removed his trousers and underwear. She heisted for a moment. The man stroked her hair and whispered: "come on, you done it many times before."

Sonia wanted to close her eyes but couldn't as she saw Kate open her mouth and the panda put his erected penis put it in they.

As Sonia was forced to watch the sex act a voice in the back of her hair whispered _this should have been you, this will be you_.

* * *

Sonia's eyes opened. 


	11. Dangerous Meetings

**Chapter 10: Dangerous Meetings**

Thomas Lyndon days had been getting tougher. He had been meeting military officials daily over hotspots that could affect the country and force them in a conflict. He had to recommend to the Prime Minister a new Chief-of-Staff as the current incumbent was about to retire. His workload had also increased so because of his new responsible as the minister temporarily in charge of MI5.

Lyndon was seen as a rising star within the Conservative party and a champion of the liberal wing. He was forty-one years old; his father was in the army as a tank driver and rose through the ranks to be a lieutenant-colonel. Lyndon attended state school and went to University College Emerald to study Law. He became a successful barrister, specializing tackling white-collar crime and well liked by the Criminal Prosecution Service (CPS). He had also worked in the Territorial Army as a captain and had served in peace-keeping operations. In 1992 he won the seat for the City of Emerald, the financial district, in the general election and latter that year served in a special committee to help come up with policies and a cross-party consensus on how to tackle financial crime.

When Edward Bear ran for the leadership in 1994 Lyndon was one of the first MPs to support Bear and was one of his top campaign officials. He was rewarded by being made David Johnson's deputy as Shadow Home Secretary. When the Conservatives won the 1997 election Bear made Lyndon Trade and Industry Secretary: a move criticised by the media, the opposition and some within Conservative ranks, believed that he was too inexperience for the job. Lyndon proved himself by making savings within the department and working with transport and environment department made a start bringing in legislation to help improve efficiency and the environment. At the end of 1997 the pervious Defence Secretary resigned over his failing health and Bear appointed the young minister to the middle ranking cabinet position and Lyndon became a powerful minister over the Ministry of Defence (MoD), forcing reforms and was started to get defence projects to run at cost and worked as a useful advisor to the Prime Minister. He was seen as one of the most competent ministers during the attacks in Diamond in September and was now seen by the press as one of Bear's favoured successors.

"Mr. Drake has just arrived for his appointment," Lyndon's secretary said over the intercom.

"Send him in please."

Winston entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Good to see you today Mr. Drake," Lyndon said and reached his hand to shake Winston's.

"I'm glad that you were available," Winston relied, shaking the minister's hand.

"Do you care for a coffee or tea or something?"

"Black coffee would be great," Winston answered.

"Jane, two black coffees please," Lyndon said into his intercom and then looked Winston in the eye. "I'm sure you didn't come round for drinks."

"I wish that was all I wanted," Winston said. "As you know I am running the investigation into the assassination of the Home Secretary. My theory is that the Longtons, a cult of evolver extremists who believe that they are one true form of life on the planet and that all non-evolvers should be eliminated. My bosses at MI5 are not allowing me to investigate this theory believing it's a waste of time."

"What evidence do you have?"

"First off many of the assassins seem to be evolvers with abilities create energy and have strength powers."

"Could be a group of mercenaries."

"There was a DNA sample inside the minister's car which matched a sample involving Sonia Green, the only person to escape the Longtons. The assassination also took place within a mile of the village of Rotan, the Longtons strong hold."

Lyndon seem to be interested with what Winston had to say about the investigation so continued.

"I'm sure that you are aware about Charlie Davenport's escape from custody." Lyndon nodded. "Well the Home Secretary was the arresting officer back in 86. The Home Secretary was also stabbed repeatedly and the wounds are concession to Davenport's victims."

"It could have been Davenport working alone or with a group of hired help," Lyndon said. As a trained barrister he had to look for other opinions.

"One of my officers also met up with a source from another group. The source gave him information about gun-trafficking to the Longtons; guns matching what killed the Home Secretary."

"Who was your source?"

"A member of Nenil," Winston answered.

"Not the most reliable source," Lyndon said. "I'm guessing he isn't going to testify."

"Sadly not. Also I have been working with DCI Tracey Lee, a Vice Squad officer. She has e-mailed me a list of suspected members of the Longtons."

"And I'm also guessing you want me to authorise questioning these people."

"Got in one," Winston said.

Lyndon sat back for a moment and took a slip of his coffee. He had to think carefully. Lyndon knew the Prime Minister wanted arrests but the Defence Secretary knew that the arrests must be legal if the case had any chance of going to court.

"Okay," Lyndon said. "You can make the arrests, but you can't charge them with anything to do with the Home Secretary unless you have clean evidence they are involve. Don't use any illegal methods and offer them protection if need be."

"Thank you sir," Winston said.

"Just don't let me down."

- - - - -

Sonia was nervous; she had not been twelve Winile Street for over a year. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She quickly rubbed her hair to get rid of the snowflakes that settled.

Sonia waited a few moments and it seemed like no one was in. She was about to turn away when the door opened.

"Sonia?" a female voice said. "Sonia Green?"

Sonia took a gulp of air, turned around and said: "Hi, Mrs. Cummings."

"My God, it's been so long," she said. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright thanks," Sonia answered in her quite voice. "Is Darren in?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Cummings said. "Come on in and I'll get him."

Sonia entered the house, took off her black coat and hung it up on a coat hanger. She went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa whilst waiting for her ex.

After waiting for three minutes Darren came down stairs slowly. He was unsure why Sonia had come to see and nervous because the last time he saw her she almost cut her wrists infront of him.

"Hi," Darren said nervously.

Sonia smiled back.

"Why have you come here?" Darren asked.

"I wanted to say sorry about the last time we met," Sonia said. "I was in a really bad place."

"I understand that," Darren answered. "But why did it take you so long?"

"I needed a new start," Sonia said, "and… and I was ashamed. I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"Oh Sonia. I was mad about you; I was worried every single day. I wanted so much for you to contact me."

"That's what I like about you," Sonia said. "You are so sweet and still so sweet."

Darren smiled. Sonia put her right hand on his left knee.

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend," she said.

Darren took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.  
"Yeah, a guy called Clas," Sonia answered. "He goes to Southam uni."

"What's he studying?"

"Law. Anyway are you going out with anyone?"

"No."

"Got your eye on anyone?"

Darren drew a blank. He didn't know what to say.

"THERE IS!" Sonia shouted in girly voice. "Tell me."

"No," Darren muttered.

"Come on," Sonia said. "I told you about my boyfriend."

"You don't know her."

"You don't know, I might." Darren said nothing. "Is it someone from school?"

Darren nodded.

"Is she in our year?" Sonia asked. Darren shook his head. "Year above?" Darren shook his head again. "Year below."

Darren did nothing.

"She is!" Sonia said in excitement. "Is she in your drama club?"

"No."

"In one of the teams?"

"Yeah," Darren said. He knew they was no point resisting. "It's Laura West."

"I remember from hockey. She's really pretty."

"And I haven't got the nerve to talk to her."

"She's a nice girl," Sonia said. "She told me that I was lucky to be with you."

"You're only saying that to be nice," Darren answered.

"I might have embellished a little, but she did like you. Ask her out after Christmas, the worst she could do is say no."

Both teenagers sat quietly for a few minutes after that. It was Sonia who broke the silence:

"Darren, on the day I was kidnapped what did you do?"

"What?" Darren was taken aback by this question. "I was upset."

"I mean before you found out I was gone."

"I treated it like a normal day." Darren was rattled, he never thought Sonia would ever come back into his life and ask this. "Why are you asking this?"

"I heard a rumour that you were with Louise Brown that day."

Darren's jawed dropped.

"Oh my God," Sonia said. "It's true."  
"I can explain," Darren said quickly

"I better go," she answered as she stood. She headed to the door and grabbed her coat. Sonia struggled to hold back the tears back.

Sonia left the house and walked quickly away from it. She went to the next street and leaned against a wall. She let herself cry.

Not only had her ex cheated on her but her dreams seem to have more truth to them. This wasn't right!

- - - - -

Sonic awoke at ten thirty in the morning. His plans for the day were to meet Amy to physiotherapy and followed by lunch with her and in the evening he promised to take Dazzla to the cinema.

Sonic did his usual morning routine of picking his clothes for the day and heading to the shower.

After that he headed downstairs and saw Jessica and Dazzla watching a video.

"Hey," Sonic said and rubbed Dazzla's hair where he received an electric shock. "Ahh," he screamed. Sonic then looked up and saw that it was a pirate film his nieces were watching.

"Where are the others?" Sonic asked.

"Claws and Stars have taken Tails out for the day," Jessica answered. "And mum and dad have gone Christmas shopping."

"What time are you going?" Dazzla asked.

"Quarter to twelve," Sonic answered

"And where are you going?"

"Amora, on Chester Street."

"That's a nice place," Jessica said.

"I know, that's why we're going there."

- - - - -

He hated to betray the cause he believed in but what they were doing was much worse. He believed evolvers were much stronger then ordinary citizens but the Longtons were not more then a bunch of rapists, pimps and drug dealers.

He agreed to go into the city to get a large collection of heroin and cocaine and then distribute it to more suppliers.

He was walking around the south-east area of the city with a large package in his hands. The south-east of Emerald was infamous for having touch council estates and conceat jungles.

He stood opposite a football stadium, the Lair. It was the home of Byfield F.C, his boyhood club. Byfield was supported loyally by the locals, but hated by most of the country. They had a reputation for playing a harsh game and a major hooliganism wing. They even had a chant _No one likes us, we don't care!_

He stood there for a few minutes thinking of happier times, watching games with his dad, his brothers and friends. He even thought of the famous victory nine years ago when Byfield beat Diamond United 3-2 in the FA cup.

"Are you are alright?" a thirtysomething male Alsatian asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks," he answered.

"Byfield fan?"

"Yeah."

"Good man," the Alsatian said. "How do you favour our chances of promotion."

"There good, we should get into the playoff at least," he said. "I'll love to chat but I need to take this to the post office. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Yeah, my friends and I drink at the St. George if you ever around."

He walked to the nearest post office which was a fifteen minute walk away. He had to wait in a long queue; many people were posting packages to relatives across the country. When it came round to being serve he placed his package on the counter and said: "this is an urgent package!"

- - - - -

At MI5 headquarters Winston ordered a background check on all the people on DCI Lee's list and he found out that the Longtons' did not discriminate on who they forced to become members and made into slaves. He had already ordered join teams of MI5 and police officers to question dealers and prostitutes.

"Winston!" a young male arctic fox shouted. "WINSTON!!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Ember, he wants you in his office and he is pissed."

"Another round with the beast," Winston joked and headed out towards Ember's office.

After a couple of minutes he was at the office.

"Martin asked to see me," Winston said to his secretary.

"He said just to go in," she answered.

Winston entered and Martin said: "please shut the door."

Winston obeyed because he knew what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Martin shouted. "WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU GO TO THE MINISTER?"

"Because you were hindering my investigation," Winston answered calmly. "You wouldn't let me question possible suspects and sources. I couldn't go to the DG so I had to go Lyndon."

"So why couldn't you go to the DG."

"I know the office politics, I know that the DG listens to you and he is glooming you to be a future head of MI5. He's not likely to listen to your subordinate."

"So you saw it fit to go over both our heads."

"YES!"

"Look Winston, I respect you and I know you are good at your job, but the Longtons are not our concern."

"YES THEY BLOODY WELL ARE!!" Winston shouted at the top of his voice. "The Longtons are a group of sadists, rapists and murderers. They don't discriminate against who they attack. They aren't going to stop just because they are killed a cabinet minister. They could kidnap and rape the Prime Minister's daughter, bomb up a school or nuclear power plant. They'll do anything to achieve their goals. We have to stop them!"

Martin sat deeper in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Okay Winston," he said. "I want to be updated as much as possible. We can't make a move against their village let so we need more evidence and then we can get them."

"Thank you sir," Winston answered.

- - - - -

Sonic went to as many of Amy's physiotherapy sessions as possible. She had been making a lot of progress, building up strength in her legs and starting to feel movement.

The physiotherapist asked Sonic to leave the room so he was reading the newspaper. The main story was on about potential Home Secretaries and criticising the Prime Minister over the time it's taken for him to make the appointment, the investigation on the assassination and talk about a Marxist group's involvement and a health story about a new drug that could help treat cancer. Sonic turned the paper to the back to read the sports pages.

Sonic was reading a report about Diamond United making a £5.5 million bid for a defender from Troham when the physiotherapist came to the door.

"You can come in now," she said.

Sonic folded up his newspaper and walked into the room. He saw Amy was sitting down on a black metal chair with no arms.

"Is everything alright?" Sonic asked.

Amy responded by standing up and started to walk. Her steps were small and baby like but it was an important sign of her improving health after the terrorist attack she was caught up in. After about five steps she tripped up and Sonic caught her in his arms.

"Wow," he said. "This is great Ames; you'll be out of that wheelchair in no time."

"I know, it's great," Amy said. There were tears in her eyes, but out of joy, not sadness. "My only bad thought though is that Roo is never going be able to ever do what I just did."

"Hey, come on. You know if Roo was here he would be supporting you all the way and want you back to health."

Sonic stroked her hair.

"Come on, let's sit you down."

- - - - -

Forty-five minutes after they lunch Sonic and Amy were both beaming over Amy progress. The young lovers thought the best way to celebrate for the moment was to have a nice lunch followed by some Christmas shopping.

Both headed towards the city centre in a black cab taxi because Amy was too nervous to use the underground. When the taxi stopped Sonic paid the driver and helped Amy get out the car.

A few minutes later Sonic was pushing Amy towards a small shop they both knew and loved when they could hear a brass band playing up the street. Sonic could hear the words in his head: _Come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant._

The song reflected Sonic cheerful and he noticed they were collecting for a children's hospital, so he reached into his wallet, pulled out a ten pound note and put it in the collection bucket.

"Merry Christmas!" the conductor shouted.

"And Merry Christmas to you too," Sonic shouted back.

- - - - -

Sonia was on edge. The dreams were getting to her and seeing Darren crushed her spirit. She had wandered the streets for two hours, trying to avoid people as much as possible until she found a large pub called the Merchant's Inn. The barman did not asked for any proof of age and Sonia had been drinking scotch ever seen. Now she was drunk and continuingly having thoughts in her head about her dreams and her memories. She had no prier knowledge of Darren with Louise Brown and she didn't even know the other girl in her dream and Sonia kept thinking of that voice saying it should be her committing those sex acts.

A 24-year-old male jaguar came up to Sonia and sat in a chair opposite her. She looked and said in drunken way: "What do you want?"

"To said hello," he answered.

"You want to screw me don't you," she said.

"What?"

"Hey, you wouldn't be the first guy to think that. They were a lot of guys who fancied me and I would expect that they had fantasies about me. Then I was attacked and made into a goddamn whore!"

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted, standing up and pushing the table on top of the jaguar.

He jumped out of the way before the table could hit him.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!!!" he shouted. "YOU NEED TO BE LOCKED UP!!!"

"I need to be locking up!!!" Sonia shouted "I need to be locked up!!!! I have been locked up!!! I have been locked up for three months and made into a sex toy!!!! I don't need comments from you!!" She boomed and kicked the man in the head.

"SONIA!!!" a female voice shouted. "SONIA STOP!!!"

Sonia turned around and saw it Rachael Cohen, Gemma's 20-year-old sister.

"What are you doing?" Rachael asked.

"Showing this scumbag a lesson!!"

"You're drunk," Rachael said.

"I still know what I'm doing!"

"We got to get you out of here before you get yourself into more trouble."

Rachael grabbed Sonia's upper arm and dragged her out of the pub. When they went round the street corner Rachael told Sonia the truth about the man she attacked.

"That man is Rick Kidd, a Headhunter," Rachael said.

"A hooligan?" Sonia questioned.

"A rising star in the firm," Rachael said.

"How do you know this?"

"From the newspaper I'm doing my uni placement. Now I going to take you back to my house and Gemma and I are going to sober you up and take you home."

- - - - -

Rachael had taken Sonia back to her house and Gemma was waiting for them both. Sonia was guided to the kitchen and sat down whilst Gemma put the kettle on.

"Call me if you need me," Rachael whispered in her sister's ear which Gemma responded by a nod.

When the kettle boiled Gemma poured the water in a mug with coffee in it followed by milk and sugar. She put the mug infront of Sonia and then asked; "what's the matter?"

"I, I just don't know any more," Sonia answered.

"You never gone out drinking before, something serious is going on." Gemma puts her hands on Sonia's wrists. "Tell me please. I'm really worried about you."

Sonia put her right hand over her eyes and nose and started to cry.

"Don't cry," Gemma said and put her arms round her. "Don't cry," she whispered patting Sonia on the back.

"I just don't understand it, I just don't understand it anymore," Sonia cried. "I keep having dreams; memories; visions: I just don't know."

"What have they been about?"

"They have been so dark and horrible. When I was kidnapped and abused and it felt like I was living it again, all the pain and everything. I dreamt about some really terrible things and I don't know if they are real or fake."

"You have been through a lot, its understandable you'll dream about it."

"You don't understand," Sonia said. "It's not just memories. I have dreamt about things I shouldn't know about. I dreamt about that girl who was kidnapped a few days ago and I didn't know that she was kidnapped until after the morning afterwards. I dreamt about my ex's police interview and he admitted he was with someone the day I was kidnapped. I saw him today and said it was the truth." Sonia was unable to say anymore. Gemma gave her a box of tissues which she started to use.

"This seems to be more then consequence," Gemma said. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks."

"You need to see someone," Gemma said.

"But who?" Sonia asked. "If I go to my doctor they possibly tell me that it all just in my mind and get me do some useless excise or put me on some pills."

"What about your counsellor?"

"I haven't got an appointment for a while," Sonia answered.

"I'm sure she would understand if you go for an emergency appointment. I'm sure you wouldn't have been the first person to do that."

Sonia nodded.

"Come on," Gemma said. "Lets sober you up and we can take you home."

- - - - -

Kate Wilson was kidnapped nine months ago and it took two months for the Longtons to break her down. The Longtons forced her into sex slavery and indoctrinated her into their twisted ideology. She sometimes had to work in a borstal, sometimes on the street. She was forced to work at anytime the Longtons wanted and on some days she would have had to have sex with ten men a day. Any Longton member could do whatever they wanted with her and she had no right to refuse. The Longtons took all the money she made and only left her enough for food.

She had finished a shift at a massage parlour near the centre of the city when she headed towards a shop for food. She hated what she had become but could not resist any longer. In her mind they was no escape and felt that she would be left working as a whore until the day she died. But there was a lifeline at hand. A 27-year-old female wallaby walked towards her in the shop.

"Miss Wilson?" the wallaby asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"DC Long," the wallaby said, showing a badge. "I need you to come with me and answer some questions."

"Thank you," Kate said and hugged the officer.

"There There," DC Long said, "There There."

"Thank you," Kate muttered.

- - - - -

When Sonia arrived home at six PM she avoided her parents and headed straight for the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, started the shower and removed all her clothes except her two necklaces. When she went into the shower she put her hands against the wall, lowered her head and cried.


	12. Salvation Part 1

**Chapter 11: Salvation Part 1**

Winston arrived as soon as he could to Cabot Street Police Station when heard the news. The law enforcement agencies had arrested twenty people but this was the first people who seem willing to talk.

"What can you tell me about her?" Winston asked looking at Kate in the questioning room.

"She is sixteen and been working as a prostitute for seven months," DC Long said. "She came from a lower-middle class in Wisom and she has talked about the Longton's prostitution and drug operations, but didn't give us any names."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Possibly. We haven't seen what she's been like with men yet and there are sights that she has been abused physically and sexually. It also seems that she addicted to drugs, most likely to be heroin."

"Properly a way they keep her a member and dependent of them, or as a way for her to get through selling her body," Winston commented.

"Have you had much experience with victims like her?"

"A little," Winston said. "I have been trained to interview many different people."

"Don't pressure her too much," DC Long told Winston. "She is a mentally unstable girl and could break very easily."

"I'm not here to interrogate her, just question her."

"I'll be in there like a shot if you are too hard on her," Long warned.

Winston entered the room and Katy looked up.

"Hi, my name is Winston; I work for the Security Service." Katy looked shocked by what he just said. "I believe that you could help us in our investigation into the Longtons." Kate just sat in silence. "I know this will be hard. The police here are contacting your family as we speak."

"Please don't tell them what I have been doing!" Katy cried. "I can't let them know."

"Don't worry, all we are saying at the moment is that you have been found in the city and we're just running some inquiries," Winston said in calm manner. "We are not judging you, we want to help. I promise if you are able to help us we can offer you and your family protection. We can give you a new name, a new home, police protection from the Longtons."

"What do you expect me to know?" Kate asked.

"How about we start with some names," Winston suggested.

"I never had much contact with many people," Kate answered.

"It doesn't matter," Winston said. "Just who ever you know."

"There was my pimp, a man called Biggie," Katy answered. "I was never meant to know his name but I saw a credit card with the name Trevor P Addison. I don't know if it his real name."

"It's still useful: what species is he?"

"A brown bear."

"Any other people you had contact with?"

Katy gave Winston all the names she knew which he made a note of.

"This is all useful; we can make a move and arrests soon," Winston said. "Now I need to ask you have you been taken to Rotan?"

"I've been brought there sometimes," Katy answered. "I was brought there every few weeks and used as a sex toy by them and taught new techniques and ways to sell my body." There was no emotion in her voice. "They told me I was a favourite to some of them."

"Were you ever drugged in some way?"

"Sometimes, mainly when I first made into a Longton," Katy said.

"When was the last time you were taken there?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Okay, Katy, this is very important," Winston said. "When you were in Rotan did you ever hear any talk or see any records about future plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any talk about potential targets or unusual activity. It doesn't matter how minor you think it is; any information is important."

"I remember there was increased activity when I went there. There was talk about recruiting new members and about having a big target."

"Were any of them training?"

"Some when out into the forest, I could hear gun-fire someone times," Katy answered.

"Do you know who was involved?"

"The man who liked me the most said something big was going to happen," Katy said.

"Who was he?"

"His name is Ben Reed, a boar. He was quite well respected by the Longtons and seems to be to be middle-ranking. He sometimes took me to his place in Em1erald."

"Where was it?"

"I don't know; I was blindfolded whenever he took me they. But it was on a council estate and I saw people wearing yellow and red sprite football shirts."

"Thank you," Winston said. "This is all really useful. We may come back for further inquiries but you have been great."

Winston got up and reached into pocket to get his mobile phone out. He dialled a number and it rang.

"I am ordering the immediate arrest of Ben Reed: a wild boar. I need a background check, a search for possible addresses. Look in South Emerald, especially near Tamson Road Football Stadium."

- - - - -

Sonic had always been close to Dazzla, even before he moved in with his sister's family. He saw Dazzla as his little sister and would always protect her, even to the death. There were walking from the tube station towards the cinema in Brakom Square in the city of Emerald.

"So are you going to tell me anything your boyfriend?" Sonic asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," Dazzla said.

"Oh come on," Sonic said. "This is your first boyfriend; I tell you everything about me and Amy."

"I should hope so," Dazzla answered. "I still can't believe that you're engaged."

"Well we are perfect for each other," Sonic said. "Now don't change the subject. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"His name is Oliver. He's a big rugby fan and is the captain of the team and he lives in Lukcy."

"So not too far from us then," Sonic said. "Got any plans to see him?"

"Fairly soon."

When Sonic got to the ticket booth he thought it would be a good time to relax and enjoy a film. Things seemed to be going well for him.

- - - - -

Winston got back to his office very quickly after his interview with Katy Wilson. The police promised that if they got any more information they would call him straight away.

Winston was sitting at his desk reading the background information on Reed. It said that Reed was twenty-eight years old, grew up in South Emerald and had a troubled past. His teachers believed he was psychically abused by his father and he had shown violence against students at school. He left school at fifteen and became a drug dealer. He was arrested a number of times but they was never enough evidence to show that he was dealing and the police had to give him warnings. There were also reports he dealt with firearms and was pimping prostitutes. There was no mention about any history of rape or extreme politics, but Winston was sure he must have done.

Winston had a stroke of luck when he found out the police were investigating the estate he living on and were conducting surveillance on his flat. They reported that he was in the flat and could get an S.O. 19 team to arrest him within forty-five minutes.

Winston walked out of his office into the control centre. He got a cup of coffee and muttered; "this is going to be a long night."

- - - - -

Ben Reed was an expert in illegal dealings and had made himself and the Longtons a fortune. He ran a large network across South and Central Emerald and had entered and won gang wars. The police knew about him but never had enough evidence against him.

Reed had grown use to living a comfortable live and had many homes and safe houses across Emerald and was always well received in Rotan.

Reed looked at his watch; the time was half past eight. His contact should be coming to the flat any minute now.

Reed heard someone knocking on the door four times. He got up and opened the door. Two men were waiting outside, a young hamster in jeans and a thick white coat and a dark furred llama in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Come on in," Reed said and both men accepted this requested. "How was the flight?"

"Bearable," the llama answered in a South American accent. "You can't imagine how difficult it is to get this stuff on a plane."

"Luckily, you have connections in the diplomatic community," Reed commented.

"That is true, but it is still hard to explain why I'm carrying a briefcase full of cocaine."

"Glad you mention that Luis," Reed said. "Take a seat."

Luis took a seat at the table in the kitchen. The hamster stood with his back against the wall and pulled out a pistol. Luis looked at him in surprise. Reed then his telekinetic abilities to remove a pistol in a chest holster behind Luis' jacket.

"I'm sorry but you can't be too careful these days," Reed explained.

"I understand. I did not realise that you were an evolver," Luis answered.

"I'm a man of many surprises."

Luis opened up the briefcase and turned it round to show Reed it contains.

"As you can see I have here a sample of what my organisation can offer," Luis said.

"I hope you don't mind me testing it for quality control," Reed said.

"Be my guess."

Reed picked up a bag from the briefcase, and then used his abilities to get a knife his hand. He stabbed into the bag, tipped a little of the powder on the table. Reed then picked up a small piece of paper, rolled it up, placed it in his left nostril and snorted the cocaine into his system.

Reed rubbed his nose and said: "this is good stuff."

"We ensure that our goods are the best available," Luis answered. "As you can see here we got a half a million pounds worth of cocaine here."

"And that is a good start," Reed said. "Should we talk about the import part of the operation?"

"We have many weak points on the continent and there are other parts of our organisation that we use that law enforcement do not look at so much. There are also more easily influenced people that we can use. We have many ports and stations available to us in this country such as…"

There was a band on the door and a unit of armed policemen charged into the flat. The hamster shot two shots at the officers who responed by shooting three bullets into his legs and forcing him to drop his pistol.

"El aficionado que jode!" Luis shouted and put his hands behind his head.

Reed followed suit. The police put a collar round his neck and cuffed the two men. As there were dragged down towards the ground roof the officers received a mixed reception, some people cheering and some booing and swearing.

Both men were put into separate police cars. Luis was taken towards the metropolitan police's more major station Greenville, whilst Reed was taken to an unknown location.

- - - - -

Claws was fixed to a computer screen. He had to do work on his essays, trying to get them out of the way before Christmas. Jessica went out on date with her boyfriend, Ninja and Stars decided to go down to the local pub with Knuckles to meet up some old school friends. To Plant and Diamond it felt like nothing had changed since the last time all the family were back in one place.

Plant and Diamond were sitting together in lounge watching television. They had been working hard and were looking forward to a break. The phone rang and Diamond got up.

"If it is a journalist just time them where to go," Plant said. Journalists already tried to call Plant to get her opinion on the government response to the Johnson assassination.

"Will do," Diamond said. He picked up the phone: "Hello … I'm well thank you … That's great news; the boys will love it, thank you … Yes I can meet you at lunch time tomorrow… Okay, take care."

Diamond hung up the phone and went back into the lounge.

"Who was that?" Plant asked.

"It was a mate of mine who I used to work with," Diamond said. "He just got hold of tickets for the Kenington, Easton game on Boxing Day. I got them Claws, Stars, Sonic, Tails and myself. I'm going to surprise them."

"That's nice," Plant answered. "But you can't let the girls think they haven't got anything."

"I already thought about that," Diamond answered. "I'm going to get hold of concert tickets for Jake Loman."

"You are good to them."

- - - - -

Reed was in a dark concrete cell, with water dripping down from one of the corners. The officers had spirited him down to his underwear, handcuffed him to a chair and left him for an hour. He knew this was not the police who wanted him, but he didn't know any rival gangs that could influence armed police officers.

Reed heard the cell door open and saw a silhouette of a cat in front of him. Blight lights that were aimed at his face were turned on and blinded Reed.

"Who are you?" Reed asked. His teeth were rattling from the cold.

"The name's Drake, Winston Drake,"

"What do you want?"

"You know very well what I want," Winston said. "I want information about the Longtons and the Johnson assassination."

"What are on about?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Winston said. "I'm very good at my job and I know what I'm doing. I know you're going to say that you know nothing and that I made a mistake. Now I know that you participate in illegal activities: that doesn't interest me at the moment! I know that you are a member of the Longtons and you are fairly influential, so I want information about them."

"You must the wrong man, I don't know what you're talking about," Reed said calmly.

"See, I like to believe you, I really do: but they are some factors that contradict you," Winston said. "First we know that you are an evolver and the Longtons are exclusively an evolver club." Winston was walking round Reed in a circle. "Second we have been checking your bank accounts and we noticed twenty-five percent of deposits get transferred to other accounts which we are now looking at. Third; that tattoo is the unofficial symbol of the Longtons." Winston was talking about a tattoo of three eye shaped symbol pointing in different directions and overlapping in the centre. "However it's more hardcore members that have it and you don't seem hardcore."

Reed sat in silence for a moment. His head was bend and he was looking at his lap.

"You are a clever man," Reed said. "A shame you have no prove."

"We're working on that," Winston answered. "The police were grateful that we got your friends for them and at the very least we got you on dealing and fire-arms possession.

"Now back to the matter at hand, what do you know about the Johnson assassination?"

"I have no knowledge about the events there," Reed answered.

"Ben, you have this horrible habit of lying," Winston said. "Ever if you were not directly involved you would have heard what the plans were, who was involved, arrangements for weapons, things like that."

"I'm a no-body, I know nothing."

"Look! I know that you are a rapist, murdering, drug pulling scum!" Winston said. "If you weren't important to our investigation I have you tortured and I would personally slit your throat."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Reed said coolly.

"No, just giving you my opinion," Winston answered. "Now give me name, dates and details."

Reed just sat there, saying nothing.

"Okay, we backtrack for the moment. How often do you go to Rotan?"

"Don't know where it is."

Winston grabbed Reed's throat and looked him square in the eye: "I ask you again, how often do you go to Rotan."

"Once a fortnight," Reed chocked.

"Now there's a good boy," Winston said, letting go. "We are making progress. So did you hear any plans or rumours when you were there?"

Reed sat in silence.

"You're not going to help yourself if you don't speak," Winston said. "We have got evidence that you have been running a large drug and prostitution racket and after this the Longtons are going to kill you anyway so you may as well talk." Reed did not answer. "I can see it in your eyes; you're not a true believer. You just see the Longtons as a way to support your empire."

Reed looked at his lap before he spoke: "I'll talk, but you have to offer me protection and I can't too much."

"I can see what I can do."

- - - - -

"Wow, he is good," an MI5 technician said, listening in through a microphone hidden in the top corner of the cell.

"That's why he is so highly ranked at his age," his partner said.

"He just got him to talk so quickly, without having to sweat it out of him or use sensory depteration or anything like that," the other man commented.

"He just wanted him to talk quickly and keep him useful if it comes to trial."

- - - - -

A 43-year-old black male sheep was sitting in a plain bedroom. He was Jacqus Paine, leader of the Longtons. He joined when he was fourteen after he ran away from boarding school his father forced him in. He spent four months as homeless teenager in Emerald before a man called Patrick Kilgore took him in and saved his life. Kilgore introduced Jacq to the Longtons which Jacq joined only too willingly. He became a foot solider and rose through the ranks. He was brutal in his methods of punishment and torture; he able to recruit members through persuasion, kidnap or using his psychic powers.

Jacq became the leader after he argued that the only way the Longtons could become a major force was to recruit more members and make money in any way possible. He also believed that the Longtons needed to work with outside groups and try to influence splitter groups. The leading Longtons also liked Jacq because he was a very powerful evolver and believed it was a show of strength to have him as leader.

Jacq heard a knock at the door which he responded by saying: "Enter."

A 34-year-old female raccoon opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Sir, I have bad news," the raccoon said. She waited for a response.

"Was it Drake that arrested him?" Jacq asked.

"We believe so," she answered. She found it eerily that he could read her mind.

"I want him dead," Jacq order. "I want it by tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I'll get men to arrange it straight away."


	13. Salvation Part 2

**Chapter 12: Salvation Part 2**

Winston awoke quickly. He heard noises coming from downstairs. He sat up on his bed and reached into his bedside draw.

"What's going on?" Marie asked waking up.

"There is an intruder downstairs," Winston answered whilst pulling back the barrel of his pistol. "Call the _House_ and tell them. Stay up here, I'm going down."

"Don't!" Marie snapped.

"If we wait up here they may come up and kill us and run off before the backup can here," Winston said. "I can take them by surprise and get information out of them."

"Okay," Marie said. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I promise," Winston said and kissed her on the lips.

Winston walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the staircase. He put his back against the wall and walked down the stairs sideways, slowly. He was holding his pistol upwards and was trying to listen to see where the intruder was. He held boots stepping on a hard floor, so Winston headed towards the kitchen.

"Turn round and put your hands on your head!" Winston ordered, aiming his pistol at the back of the head of a black haired orang-utan. The orang-utan turned round, obeying the order.

"Who are you working for?" Winston asked.

"I'm a policeman," the orang-utan answered. "I was sent by your people."

"Reach for your badge," Winston said, moving towards the orang-utan. "Slowly."

The orang-utan put his left hand into his inside jacket pocket. He opened up his badge and Winston inspected it.

"Your story checks out," Winston said. "You can stand down." Winston then turned his head and shouted: "IT'S OKAY, IT'S A POLICE OFFICER!"

Both could hear Marie running down the stairs.

"Why were sent here?" Winston asked.

"Your people just received intelligence that you are a target by a group you've been investigating," the officer said.

"How long ago?" Winston asked.

"Two hours ago."

"And they didn't think to tell!" Winston said, thinking out loud.

"My orders are to protect your house," the officer said. "I'm sorry that I broke in but it was for your security. I'll tell my superiors to beef up your security."

"How many officers are assigned to protect Marie and me?"

"There are six other armed officers here to protect you and there are two assigned to Marie."

"Thank you," Winston said. "Do you know the time?"

"It's three thirty," Marie said.

"Okay, I need to make some phone calls."

- - - - -

"What's your name?" Marie asked, whilst making a cup of tea for herself and the police officer.

"PC Sheffield Book," the orang-utan answered. "I know, it's an unusual name."

"How long have you been in the police?"

"Four years, I've been in S.O. 19 for a year and half," PC Book answered.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINKING IT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL ME THAT SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL ME!!!" Winston shouted from another room.

"He gets like that if someone doesn't tell him something," Marie said. "He normally really charming."

"I heard he was really good at his job."

"He is, that why he normally get all these really important cases. So who is protecting me?"

"PC Ferry and PC Anderson are assigned to protect you," PC Book said.

Winston entered the kitchen and grabbed the third cup of tea left on side of the kitchen.

"I've spoken to Ember," he said. "He doesn't want us in until the morning. He is also going to transfer you to another case. He'll give you the details later."

"Okay," Marie said.

Winston then turned to PC Book.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I can't be too careful, especially now," Winston said.

"I understand," PC Book said. "You two are in safe hands now."

- - - - -

"Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" Sonia said in her sleep before seating and waking up, panting and sweating. She looked at her watch and saw the time was six o'clock in the morning.

Sonia slammed her head back onto her pillow. She tried to get back to sleep. She knew she had to see Julie later today.

- - - - -

Winston and Marie arrived at the MI5 headquarters at seven thirty AM. Both were told to go straight to Martin Emble's office.

"Mr. Drake and Miss Kingsley have just arrived," Emble's secretary said into the telephone. "You can go on in."

Both Winston and Marie walked into the office.

"Shut the door please," Emble said and Winston obeyed the request. "I'm sorry about this morning, but we had to act quickly."

"Do you know that a plan is actually taking place?" Winston asked.

"What we heard from the bugs you placed in Rotan is that their leader has order you assassination for as soon as possible," Emble said. "You said that they were serious people. We'll let you as soon as we get information about any plots"

"That is reassuring," Winston commented.

"I heard that you have been making progress with the investigation," Emble said.

"I have got names from a Longton called Ben Reed and my officers are questioning him now for information."

"That's good. Now Marie, I know that you got a good record against organised crime, so I'm having you transferred to Section O."

"Yes sir," Marie answered. Suddenly Marie's phone started to ring. "Hello. Are you sure? Have you arrested him? That's great news; I'll be with as soon as I can." She hung up. "That was Special Branch, they are arrested someone there believed to be the leak of Johnson's security plans. They want me to go over there straight away."

"I can't let you do that," Emble said.

"Sir, I must protest," Marie answered back. "I have built up a relationship with the officers and if I go now then they'll just shut up shop. This is an important lead and we need to share intelligence."

"The Longtons can get to Winston through you: I can't let you do that."

"And do you think that I wouldn't be any less safe in Bradshaw Yard compared to here."

Emble sat back in his chair.

"You can go, but I'm ordering a police escort, that you do the interview with your replacement and you come back straight after the interview."

"Deal."

"Both of you keep me posted."

- - - - -

Sonic and Stars had waken up early to go the gym. Both decided to go on the treadmills first and try and talk to each other.

"How was the film last night?" Stars asked.

"It was pretty good," Sonic answered. "Dazzla enjoyed herself. How was everyone?"

"There good, a shame you didn't come," Stars said. "Armour got completely wasted and slapped by a girl."

"That would have been fun to see."

"I still don't understand why you go on a treadmill," Stars said, changing the subject. "You can run at the speed of sound."

"You know as well as I do that jogging is good for your cardio-vascular system," Sonic answered. "Have you heard from Natalie at all?"

"We spoke yesterday afternoon. Her parents want to meet me soon and asked if I can come to Diamond on the 29th. Jack also getting us tickets to the match against Hammine."

"And to think, you hate Diamond United," Sonic commented.

"You're not one to talk; you're willing to go to Kenington matches when offered," Stars answered back.

"True," Sonic said before drinking from his bottle of water. "Have you heard who Kenington are trying to buy?"

"No, who?"

"George Bridges, from Brent."

"Good young midfielder," Stars said. "He'll be useful to us."

"I still can't believe that you ended up with Jack Laser's sister."

"Well, we're happy together. But I have to say we're not at the stage you and Amy are."

"Give it time," Sonic said.

"How are the wedding plans?"

"We're getting there; we're thinking about having it in the summer. We got a few ideas on where to have it and Amy's parents and Plant and Diamond have offered to pay towards it. Anyway I'm going to do some weights now," Sonic said and stopped the treadmill.

- - - - -

The post for MI5 had arrived early as usual. The technicians examined the post to make sure no potential weapons could be used against officers. The technicians noticed that Winston Drake had received a large packet through royal mail. They opened it and saw a video tape, a mobile phone and three CDs in the packet.

One of them when to the phone and rang Winston's office.

"Mr. Drake, this is Rich from the mail room. I have a packet here you and your staff might want to look at."

"Bring it up then please," Winston said.

- - - - -

Winston gave the disks to his technicians who were looking at account details and some e-mails between Longtons. Winston himself went up to the Director-General's office to meet Sir Daniel Lord and Martin Emble to show them the tape.

Winston put the tape into the player and turned the television in the office on.

A male Jack Russell showed up on the screen and started talking.

"Hello Mr. Drake," he said. "My name is Jason. I have information about the assassination of David Johnson and other activities of the Longtons which I'm sure you'll be interested in. You would have already seen the disks I enclosed which content accounts and e-mails that you will want to look at.

"I bet that you are wondering why I'm doing this. I have been a Longton for seven years and I want out. I can give you a one time meeting, but only today. I have left a mobile phone in the packet with a number programmed in it. I will only meet with you."

At that point the video cut off.

"We can't let you," Emble said.

"This could be the killer blow," Winston answered back.

"It could easily be a trap," Sir Daniel weight in.

"The post mark shows that the packet was sent yesterday," Winston argued. "And as far as we can tell no one has ever managed time travel."

"But what you told us about the Longtons they properly suspect he isn't loyal and be watching him closely," Emble said.

"I agree with you on that and I'm sure he knows the heat is on. That's why he wants to meet today, before they get to him."

Sir Daniel then interrupted: "Winston, take the phone down to the technical department, run a trace and record the call. Have him and the call checked out to make sure it's good. IF we go through with you'll have to go in armed and have a bullet-proof vest and have armed back-up."

"Yes sir," Winston answered and left the office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emble asked.

"No, but we got to take this chance. You know as well as I do that Winston had brilliant instincts."

- - - - -

Sergeant Scott Potts, a 32-year-old raccoon, showed no nerves. His training with Special Branch made him touch against interrogation, but Special Branch knew everything about him.

Potts had been a police officer for twelve years, seven in Special Branch and three as a Sergeant. He was a uniformed officer attached to protecting ministers and he was recently assigned to protecting David Johnson. Because of his rank he had access to information involving the Home Secretary.

Marie was going to watch the interview through a one-way mirror. She saw two officers, an Alsatian and a camel, enter the room. Both of them sat down straight away and turned on the tape recorded.

"Interview with Scott Potts on Wednesday 16th December," DCI Forbes said. "Conducted by DCI Damien Forbes and DI Arabian Knight."

"Mr. Potts had been offered representation of a solicitor which he has been declined," DI Knight added.

"Mr. Potts is under arrest under the Official Secret Acts for leaking sensitive information and conspiracy to murder," DCI Forbes said.

"For the benefit of the tape will are showing Mr. Potts expiate B-293, a sample of £5,000 fought buried in your back garden," DI Knight said. "It was found in a briefcase containing £1 Million. Do you care to explain how you got hold of this money?"

"No comment," Potts answered.

"You are well known with your colleagues that you enjoy a bet and a drink," DCI Forbes said. "Is it linked with that?"

"No comment."

"You're not doing yourself any favours by just answering no comment," Forbes commented.

"We have looked at your accounts, we know you got a big gambling problem," DI Knight said. "We know you visit underground gambling dens and that you have met with unsavoury characters. We know you sell secrets."

"The very least is you'll lose your job; what's more likely to happen is you'll go to prison and you know as well as us that ex-police officers don't do very well in prison."

"Are you trying to threatening me?" Potts asked.

"We are police officers, we never threaten," Knight answered back in a sarcastic manner. "All we know is who did you sell the information to?"

"No Comment."

"Do you know who you sold the information to?" Forbes asked. Potts stared blankly. "There are not some political group or organised criminals, they are a cult!"

"They kidnap, torture and rape and force there victims into a life of crime, drugs and prostitution!"

"Here some photos you might be interested in," and Forbes threw photographs at Potts.

Potts looked the photographs in shook. He saw photographs of people who had been raped, tortured and murdered.

"Only one person escaped and she is an extremely traumatized young woman," Knight added.

"They tortured and murdered an MI5 officer investigating them and sent his testicles to his case officer."

"They are the lowest of the low."

"I'll talk," Potts said. "But I need some reinsurance."

"Okay, let's hear them."

- - - - -

Winston had given the video to his technicians to see if they were able use facial recognizance software. They found a profile and gave it to Winston. The Jack Russell's name was Jason Irwin. He served in the Royal Marines before being dishonourably discharged for suspected drug dealing. The police suspected he was a major dealing of cocaine and ecstasy, especially to the nightclub circuit. He even served a two-year prison sentence. It was also believed that he was arms dealing for the Longtons. Except for dealing for rival gangs and individuals there was no history of violence.

Winston picked up the mobile phone in Jason's packet and dialled the number in the phone book. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Jason?" Winston asked.

"Yes, and I assumed that this is Winston," Jason answered.

"That is correct."

"I know MI5 protocols, I know you'll want to meet in a public place with backup," Jason said.

"My superior wouldn't want me out of sight anyway," Winston commented.

"Because of the hit Jacqus put out on you."

"I'm glad news travels fast."

"I want to meet you in the city centre," Jason said. "There is a café called Red on Primrose Street. I'll see you at 12:30." And after that hanged up.

"Get me a tactical expert, a map of the centre of the city and will someone call Ember!" Winston ordered.

- - - - -

Jason put his hands through his hair. He knew he had to be professional but his stress levels were through the roof and the hit on Winston made thinks worst.

He was living in a flat that he used as safe, but he knew that the Longtons could be watching him.

He got up and went to get a glass of water. He needed a moment to gather himself together before going out and conduct his counter measures. Just before he left the flat he checked that his pistol was loaded and ready.

- - - - -

Kate had been taken to a safe house. She had re-introduced with her family and they had police protection. She had given the police all the information she could and her parents were happy to see her again.

"It was so terrible," Kate said to her mother. "The things they did to me and what they made me do."

"Its okay," Kate's mother said as she was gave her daughter a hug.

"I tried to resist but I couldn't hold out."

"You're safe now; no one will hurt you again."

At the same time Kate's dad was talking to DC Long.

"Do you know who did this to her?" he asked.

"We believe it was a group who are involved in organised crime," DC Long answered.

"Are you going to arrest anyone?"

"We are following up some leads."

"Are we in danger?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Wilson," DC Long answered. "We are dealing with some very dangerous people."

"What did they want with Kate?"

"We don't know," DC Long lied.

- - - - -

Winston was in the middle of his operations centre with Martin Ember, a number of technicians and Alfred Walker, a senior member of MI5's tactical team. There were around a table with maps of Emerald city centre, photos of the café and the streets.

"You'll need to get Jason by the window," Alfred said.

"I'll try my best," Winston answered.

"Will you be able to get snipers into these buildings opposite?" Ember asked.

"Yes."

"What about if we need to do an emergency exaction?" Winston said.

"We'll have surveillance vans with armed polices and a car near by," Alfred said.

"I want you to go in with a gun, a bullet proof vest and a wire," Ember said. "I won't take no as an answer."

"Agreed," Winston said.

"What about civilian casualties?" a junior officer asked.

"We can close down the café down," another junior officer suggested.

"No, it's too risky," Winston said. "If he sees that the café is empty then he may get scared off."

"We'll have raid the building quickly and get the civilians out if it is attacked," Ember said. "Can your men do that?"

"They will have to," Alfred answered.

"What about technical support if he brings us something encrypted?" Winston asked.

"I have everything I need in a van near by," a technician answered.

"How many men do you have Alf?" Ember asked.

"I'll have twenty officers, two snipers, fifteen in reserve and near by police stations to call on if need be."

"How about placing a couple of men in the café?" a junior officer asked.

"That's a good idea," Winston said. "I know a couple of people willing to do that."

- - - - -

Jason checked his watch; the time was 11:20. He had made sure he wasn't followed and used a number of underground trains to throw anyone who was. He just arrived at a storage facility. He went to a small garage, opened up the door and walked in to find his safe on the ground. He bent down to open it up. He pulled out a suitcase, went out of the garage and shut the door. Jason headed to the main road and went towards the nearest bus stop that would get him back to the city centre.

- - - - -

Sonia was shopping in Emerald's City Centre. Her mum had taken her and both when into a clothes shop. Sonia was in the men's section looking for a parent for her uncle. She was looking at the polo shirts when in the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone she recognized. She looked up and suddenly she was suffering flashbacks. She had memories flashing through her hand about her kidnap, her escape and her dreams.

"Are you okay?" a shop assistant, a male white tiger asked.


	14. Covert Mission

**Chapter 13: Covert Mission**

****

Sonic, Claws and Stars had been waiting in comfort at MI5 headquarters whiles the other members of their group were coming. Winston was also trying to organise a plan and was preparing a briefing for the Prime Minister at the same time.

Slowly the gang showed up. Knuckles was the first to arrive, followed by Guiles and Armour and finally Ninja, Clas and Wolfgang. Roo was not contacted because Winston felt that the weather would have made Roo fairly useless. Winston also did not want to contact any women because he feared how the Longtons would treat them. They were harsher towards women so he did not want to risk their safety more so.

Winston, Marie and Wolfgang entered the briefing room where the young men were waiting.

"Thank you for coming," Winston said. "I'll keep this brief. You mission is this." Behind him a large television screen was turned on and a satellite photo of Rotan. "Firstly, you need to get any information available. We believe that all important documents and software all in these buildings." On the map three buildings were highlighted. "We also need you to locate these men." On the screen pictures of several men were shown. "We believe that the Longtons are holding several prisoners: this is where they are possibly held." On the map the prison was highlighted. "Finally we also need you to keep the Longtons busy until troops and police are ready to assault the village.

"I won't be able to run this mission because I'll have to brief the Prime Minister. Marie will run you from here and Wolfgang will lead you in the field."

"Thank you Winston," Marie said and he left the room. "This is going to be a dangerous mission. The Longtons have already set up defensive positions all around the village."

"We are going the have to enter through the sewers," Wolfgang continued. The eight foot beast seemed as serious as ever, even to his own son and nephew.

"You'll enter the village here," Marie said and on the map a street in the west was highlighted.

"You lot know how dangerous this mission will be so we'll split into two groups," Wolfgang said. "The first group will content Clas, Knuckles, Armour Claws and myself, and the second group will be Sonic, Stars, Ninja and Glides. I have tried to split you lot into a fair share of defensive and attacking abilities. You must make sure none of you get captured. You lot know what will happen to you."

"You will be armed with automatic weapons, hand guns and a knife," Marie said. "Wolfgang also want me you two to have these," and Wolfgang gave Clas and Ninja a samurai sword each. Both of them were black belts in martial arms and were perfectly able to use them. "Our technicial department will also give you software and equipment to break into the Longtons' computers, a lock picking kit, a miniature camera and an ear piece and miniature video camera to stay in contact with each other and myself. Good luck gentlemen."

- - - - -

The van rolled into Rotan forty-five minutes after Sonia was kidnapped. She was dragged out of the van and two men forced her to walk with them into a house infront of them. Sonia tried to resist as much as possible, but both men were too strong and were pulling her by the elbows. Sonia tried to walk backwards, using all the strength she could muster, since the collar around her neck disabled her super strength. One of the Longtons grabbed a metal bar and hit Sonia in the back of her legs. She was only able to stay up because the men holding her up.

Sonia was dragged into a building and forced to go up a flight of steps. She tried to pull away the grip of the men was too strong. She was taken into a room, her feet were put into holes in the ground and a metal top was shut above them. Two padlocks were used to shut them and prevent Sonia was moving her leg must. At the same time the handcuffs were unlocked and her hands were moved in front of her and cuffed again. A chain from the ceiling was lowered in front of Sonia and the handcuffs were attached to it before the chain was lifted up and Sonia's arms stretched way above her head. One of the Longtons then removed the duck tape over her eyes and Sonia was able to see her captors.

"We got you back," the rat said. "And we are going to have so much fun."

"I'm going to love it when I get into her pussy," a male white tiger said and gapped hold of Sonia's hips. She tried to move away but the way she was tried up made her movement limited. She had already met the tiger; his name was Tempest and the MI5 that rescued her had to fight him. He was able to control the weather and was one of the most powerful and sadist members of the Longtons.

"All in good time," a male badger said and walked behind infront of Sonia. "First off we need to give her a few lessons." He then punched Sonia as hard as he could in the stomach. She was wind and was forced back as she could. She would have felt down if the chain was not keeping her up. "NOONE EVER LEAVES US YOU STUPID WHORE!!" he shouted. "YOU'RE OUR FOR LIVE!!"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Tempest shouted and removed the tape that was over her mouth.

"Screw you," Sonia answered. "You will all burn in hell! God will not let you and your evil ways survive. I will never become one of you, no matter what you do to me I know that I am better then all of you! As God as my witness I will never be one of you!"

Tempest slapped her in the face hard and put the tape back over her mouth.

"God is dead!" Tempest said and zapped her with a bolt of electricity from his hand. "Everyone has a breaking point! You will be one of us! We will be with you for the rest of your live, no matter what happens!"

- - - - -

The ambulance and police car arrived at the same time. The paramedics were treating Julie whiles the police were checking the scene.

"Someone needs to find my ex-husband," Julie was saying. "He needs to look after our daughter."

"An officer at the station is doing that now Dr. Kenston," one of the officers said. "You need to tell us what happened."

"My patient, Sonia, came by wanting to see me straight away," Julie started. "I let her in and she told me what was bothering her. Five minutes later the lights went out and four men came in."

"Did you see what the men looked like?" the other officer asked.

"No, it was dark and they had their faces covered," Julie answered. "They shot me and demanded that Sonia came with them. She fought back but they took her in the end."

"What did she said to you?"

"That she was suffering nightmares about things that were happening in the past and was having visions," Julie said.

"What visions?"

"About people being kidnapped and working as prostitutes or drug dealers, things like that. One of the people she described was simpler to Jenny Orr."

"Do you thing she was involved?"

"No way," Julie said. "I think she had images planted in her hand and they seemed like nightmares; this seemed to be planned out, drive her somewhere so they can get her."

"What happened to Sonia before hand?" the officer asked.

"She was kidnapped by a cult called the Longtons," Julie said. "They kidnap and force people to sell their bodies. She was the only person to escape from them."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Kenston needs to come with us," one the paramedics said and both put her on a stretchers.

"You did well, we'll come to you later," one of the officers said.

"Don't forget about my daughter."

"We have an officer doing that now," the officer answered. He then spoke into his radio to tell his superior officers about what Julie just told him.

- - - - -

Sonic and the gang had just to the sewage entrance point. They were dress in black and were armed with a machine gun, a pistol and a knife. Ninja and Clas both had their samurai swords by their sides. They were experts in martial arts at their young age and had trained to use a number of weapons, but never used them in aggression.

"Brace yourselves," Wolfgang said as he opened the entrance. The smell was overpowering and to all of them it was the worst stink imaginable. Wolfgang was the first to climb down the ladder and rest followed. At the bottom they all stood in a river a faeces, urine and other waste project produced by people in one way or another.

"Rotan is two miles from," Wolfgang said and shone his torch down the tunnel. "It will take us forty minutes to get there."

"Oh God," Knuckles said and all of them were not thrilled about the idea of being in the sewer, let alone walk in it.

- - - - -

"Mr. Prime Minister," Edward Bear's secretary said over the phone. "I have a call from the DG of MI5, he says it's urgent."

"Put him through," Edward said. The phone rang for one moment.

"Mr. Prime Minister," Sir Daniel said. "I have evidence that a cult call the Longtons assassinated David Johnson."

"Have you made any arrests?" the PM asked.

"Only a few low and medium ranking members," Sir Daniel answered. "There base is a village called Rotan and was used as an army base during the war."

"How many members are there?"

"We estimate around one thousand in the village. Most of them would have had training in urban and forest warfare, well armed and may have hostages. I suggest that you have an urgent COBRA meeting."

"I agree," Edward answered. "Come here as soon as you can, I'll get the important people to come."

Edward hung up and then called his Chief of Staff. He ordered that the Defence Secretary, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Foreign Secretary, all the Home Affairs ministers, Lord Chancellor, Attorney General, Head of MI6, the Commissioner of the Metropolitan police and the Chief of the General Staff attended.

- - - - -

Winston was preparing his briefing for the Prime Minister. He was due to go with Sir Daniel Lord and Martin Ember in a few minutes and was finishing off his report about the Longtons and how to deal with them. He then received a phone call.

"Drake here," Winston said.

"This is DCI Lee, I have just received a call from a local police station, Sonia Green has kidnapped."

"Oh God," Winston answered. "I feared that this would happen. What leads do you have?"

"Only that they were driving a black van," DCI Lee answered.

"They properly would have taken her to Rotan," Winston said. "Thanks for letting me know." Winston could not do anything about it, he was about to argue that the army should attack Rotan and he had to hope his black ops team can find her. He couldn't even tell the team because of Clas' relationship with Sonia. This was going to be a long night.

- - - - -

"I hoped you enjoyed your freedom Sonia," a male cross gorilla golden monkey said. "Because your arse is ours for the rest of your life." He was stroking her buttocks whilst he was saying it.

"Naa, the little slut will enjoy every minute," Tempest said.

"We're been keep taps on you every since you have escaped," a male rat said. "You have never been truly free from us." He had a pair of sicorrs in his hands and he went down one on knee to cut off the lower part of her top and shirt. He threw the material on the floor and Sonia's stomach, bellybutton and lower back was visible. "We know that you got go a D in your history GCSE: you really should have revised more." Sonia didn't know how they could have got that information and history had also been a weak subject for her. "Did you know when slaves escaped in the colonies the plantation owners made every effort to get them back?" He picked up a metal pole that was in a furnace in the corner of the room. "Any that were returned to them, and most were returned to them, they were branded to show what happened to anyone else that tried to escape." He picked the pole out from the furnace and turned around. At the end of the word WHORE was written backwards and growing white hot. "Hold her still." One of the Longtons held her by her upper thighs whilst the other held her just below her breasts whilst Sonia was screaming No through her gag. The rat came towards Sonia's lower back and poked that branding pole into her. Sonia screamed as load as she could through the gag, the pain was instance and she tried to struggle to escape, but couldn't even more.

Tears went down Sonia's face as one of the Longtons shouted "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!!! WE WILL ALSO BE APART OF YOU!!!"

- - - - -

Between in the sewers the MI5 team had just arrived at their rendezvous point. Stars climbed up the ladder and put a mini-remote camera through the manhole whiles Claws was at the bottom with the control and screen. He rotated the camera 360 degrees a few times to get a look round.

"Okay," Claws said, "they are two guards, one of them at the east of the street, the other at the west."

"Good work," Wolfgang said. "Stars come back down." Stars obeyed the order and went back down. Wolfgang climbed up the ladder and at the top he pulled out his pistol with a silencer on it. "Stars, I want you to remove the manhole very gently for me." Stars used his psychic powers to move the cover onto the street, making as little sound as possible.

Wolfgang climbed out of the manhole and shot the guard at the west in the back of the head. He died instantly. He turned round; the other guard turned and was prepared to shot at Wolfgang. Wolfgang was quicker at the draw and shot the guard in face.

"Everyone up," he ordered and the team climbed out of the sewer. "I need you all to take the back down to the sewer." The team followed his orders without question. Wolfgang offered an explanation anyway. "The Longtons will be on a war footing, we can't let them know we are here."

"What about the blood?" Sonic asked.

"We have to hope the snow gets heavier and covers it up for us," Wolfgang answered. "Now one of you put the manhole cover back on gently."

Knuckles was the strongest member of the team so able to lift it up with ease. He placed the manhole cover back over the hole in the ground and rejoined the group.

"We'll meet back here in two and half hours," Wolfgang said. "If you run into any trouble contacted either Marie or me. Good luck everyone."

- - - - -

The Cabinet Office Briefing Room A (COBRA) meeting was the country's main crisis control centre was based. It was about to take place in the Cabinet Room. The Prime Minister was sitting at the end of the table, with his political ally the Chancellor of the Exchequer next to him. All the important Cabinet and Junior ministers were there, as was the some the Prime Minister's personal staff, the heads of the securities agencies were there.

"Thank you everyone for coming at such short notice," Edward said. "You have been brief about why you are here, now Mr. Drake here will tell us everything."

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister," Winston said and stood up. "I was in charge of the investigation of the David Johnson assassination at the Security Service. My conclusion of the investigation is a group called the Longtons murdered him. They are a cult based in the deserted village of Rotan, five miles away from the city, and only a mile away from the road of the assassination. As you can see on the aerial photo on the screen," there was a television screen behind him, "they had prefect cover from the trees on bolds sides of the road and there was an old walking path which gave the Longtons quick access to the road.

"The Longtons' ideology is that evolution of people is underway and they aim to take over the world. They use kidnap, torture and rape to convert people to become members and they run an invisible empire of gun running, prostitution and drug dealing. We have arrested many Longtons who have told us this. Anyway reports from forensics and eye-witness reports state that a number of evolvers were present during the assassination.

"David Johnson was also stabbed. A few weeks before the assassination this man escaped from prison," behind him a picture of Charlie Davenport came up. "His name is Charles Davenport, he was arrested by Mr. Johnson in 1986. Davenport is a suspected member of the Longtons and the stab wounds on Mr. Johnson match the stabs on his victims in Southam."

"So you are saying this is a personal vendetta?" the Lord Chancellor asked.

"Partly," Winston answered. "But Mr. Johnson was working on reforming law reinforcement that would have the Longtons interests. By killing him they hoped to delay the legislation. They have also dealing with many terrorist groups and the organisatied crime syndicates who properly encouraged them. They have big links with Robotnik's groups.

"They also a blood sample found at the scene. It was discoveried that the Longtons kidnap Sonia Green, some of you might remember it, and the sample matched a semen sample involving her."

"What action have you taken?" the Attorney General asked.

"We have already arrested a number of low and middle ranking members and people they have worked with," Winston said. "We have also close and disabled a number of brothels and drugs operations. However we estimated that they are a thousands Longtons in the Rotan, plus many more cells across the country. We also believe that the Longtons also have a number of hostiles.

"They are well armed with automatic weapons and well trained in some form or another. They are fanatics to their ideology and all have a stake in the finances. We only have tonight to stop them."

"Thank you Mr. Drake," Edward said. "Sir Daniel, do you have any account details of the Longtons?"

"We know a few," The DG of MI5 said.

"Hugh, call your department and get them to close all known arrests," the Prime Minster said.

"Yes sir," the Chancellor of the Exchequer.

"Sir Matthew, what options do we have available?" Edward asked.

"If Mr. Drake's estimates are corrected, the Metropolitan Police doesn't have armed officers," the Chief Constable of the Metropolitan Police answered.

"What about getting more police officers from nearby counties?"

"Still wouldn't be enough and it would take a day to get more forces."

"May I make a suggestion?" the Defence Secretary said.

"Lets here it," Edward said. He respected Thomas Lyndon and his opinion was normally good counsel.

"Madam Attorney General, there isn't any laws preventing the army going into Rotan?" Lyndon asked.

"If they are a threat to National Security we can use whatever the Prime Minister wants," she answered.

"Well then I recommend that we use the army with an armoured brigade," Lyndon said. "There's also Military Police in the bases near by and I'm sure they can work with local police." He looked at the Chief Constable.

"That is possible, as long as there isn't any tuft issues," he answered.

"Admiral, can you call commander of the nearest army base and get them to come up with some plans."

"Will do," Admiral Foster answered and picked up the telephone that was infront of him.

"Mr. Drake, give the military all the information you call," Edward said. "Admiral, get the army and air force to prone the area as well." The Admiral nodded.

"I also believe that the police such make as many arrests as possible," Sir Daniel Lord said.

"Matt, do what you can," Edward said. "Doug, I want you to call the leaders of the Labour and Liberal parties, they should know what's going on."

"Yes sir," the PM's Chief of Staff answered.

- - - - -

Sonic, Stars, Glides and Clas were standing behind a building and looking at the next street to their first target. There was a guard walking up and down the street.

"How are we going to do this?" Clas asked.

"If we wait a moment I could a throw a stone to disact him, then Glides could use his abilities to knock him unconscious," Sonic said.

"And what will we do with him?" Glides asked.

"I can use my powers," Stars said. "Make him a guide or simply forget what happened to him."

"It's the best plan we got," Sonic said.

Sonic picked up a stone on the ground and waited a moment. Just as the guard passed the T-Junction of the street Sonic threw the stone onto the wall of the side behind the guard. The stone made a load crashing sound. The guard turned round and walked back to where he heard the sound.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sonic said to Glides and the young sugar glider ran towards the T-Junction and shot an optic blast of energy from his eyes and knocked the guard unconscious.

Glides walked toward the guard, turned him round and then made a hand signal to intricate the others to come to him. The others jogged towards Glides.

"Okay Stars, do your thing," Sonic said and his half-nephew bend down on his knees, placed his hands close to either side of the guard's head and concentrated to go into the guard's mind. Clas and Glides stayed on guard whiles Sonic took the guard's AK 47.

"I know where to go," Stars said. "Take him with us."

"Why?" Clas asked.

"We can lock him in a room in the building," Stars answered. "I can make him unconscious for sixteen hours."

Stars and Clas picked the guard up whilst Sonic and Glides stood on watch. They went into the building, Stars telling them where to go. He took them to a small room with a set of draws and a cupboard. Sonic checked the draws whilst the others put the guards in the cupboard. Sonic found a large coil of telephone wire in one of the draws. He threw it to Clas and said: "use this."

Clas took his knife out and cut two long strips of wires. He tried the guard's arms and legs together and then shut the cupboards. Glides took out of his lockpicking kit out and locked the cupboard. The group went out of the room and Glides locked the door.

Stars then lead them to the room with the computers and documents. Stars felt that it was where the finances and accounts were done. Stars and Glides turned the computers on whilst Sonic and Clas were looking through the files. Sonic and Clas photographed the documents and any with real values they wrote on and put in folders in their backpacks.

Just as they were finishing off they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Clas stood by one side of the door, with his back against the wall whilst Sonic stood by the other side. Stars and Glides had they backs against another wall. The door opened and a young male border collie entered the room. Clas moved quickly, putting his hand over the collie's mouth and placed the sword against his throat. Sonic shut the door and the others walked towards them.

"Scream and we'll kill you," Sonic said, looking into the eyes of the dog.

- - - - -

"Stop sniffling you little whore," Tempest demanded and shocked Sonia with electricity he produced in his hand.

Sonia was softly crying, she thought it was all over, but now she had to re-live everything she been through. The Longtons already threaten her with rape and she just avoided being sexually assaulted.

"There's no point fighting us," another Longton said. "We have many followers and sympathisers in this country and across the globe. We are growing in numbers everyday. We will take over one day."

_That's rubbish_ Sonia thought. She knew very well the Longtons had no chance of taking over the country. They were not enough evolvers to launch a major offensive and many members of the Longtons were inspired by fear, not devotion.

"We will always be apart of you," one of them said. "Everytime you look in the mirror you will see us."

_I'll never surrender_, Sonia thought, _I was strong enough to survive being with you first time I won't give up now. I will never surrender!_

Another Longton entered the room.

"Tempest, the leader wants you," he said.

"I'll be with him in a minute," the white tiger answered. He grabbed his gun from his holster and pistol whipped Sonia in the face, leaving a red mark near her eye.

"I'll be back for you later," Tempest said and left the room.

"We know you have been through a lot worst," one of the Longtons said. "This is just a starter of what we can do to you."  
"Shall we let her into a little secret," another one said. The other Longtons in the room nodded. "Tempest was the guy who took your virginity."

Sonia broke down crying. She did not want to know that and Tempest was one of the Longtons she most hated.

"STOP CRYING YOU SLAG!!!" the Longton shouted, with his saliva going into Sonia's face. "You should be happy that Tempest was the one who shagged your brains out. He's better then Darren or Clas. We know you were a slut in school and a slut now! What will your god think about that?" As he said that he ripped Sonia's two necklaces, the cross and the angel her grandmother gave her. "God won't help you!"

Tears were slowly going down Sonia's cheek. She mustn't cry, must not show weakness, she can't let the Longtons win or they would consume her. She press her hands together, looked up before closing her eyes and muttered a pray to God to give her strength.

- - - - -

Claws and Ninja were given a mini fibre-optic camera, microphone and a drill. Wolfgang ordered them to bug Jacq's office. He was unable to during the first raid because of the security and was likely to be notice. However since the Longtons were preparing for their defence any bugs were likely to go unnoticed, and it could give MI5 and the army an advantage.

"Okay Ninja," Claws whispered, "drill through gently, whilst I'll check the camera is working."

Ninja put the drill on the wall and started manual process with his hands to drill through the wall. Claws at the same time was looking at his laptop and pointed the camera at Ninja. The camera worked and responded to his commands. Ninja drilled the hole and removed the drill. Claws put the camera through the hole and attached a grey box with a small aerial to the wall. On the laptop Claws could see Jacq was with a number of his top men in a meeting.

"The package has been delivered," Claws said, pressing his earpiece deeper, "I repeat, the package has been delivered."

- - - - -

"Good work _Blade_," Wolfgang said, now get back here as quick as possible. "_Emperor_ will keep an eye out for guards."

Knuckles grabbed his pistol and went into the middle of the street. He had scanned the area, looking for Longtons. He had his machine gun on a strap ready if need be, but he hoped he didn't have to use it.

"_Firefly_," Wolfgang said. "Have you got a visual?"

"Yes we do," Marie answered. "Tell them they did a great job."

"Will do."

Claws and Ninja moved quickly toward the group, but were keeping their bodies low. As they got close they ran into the alley, Knuckles acted as the cover man, before going into the alley himself.

"_Firefly_ said you two did a good job, now lets go,"Wolfgang said.

- - - - -

Marie checked the screen with the technician to get a clear view of Jacq and his lieutenants.

"Tell me the minute anything happens," Marie said.

"Will do," the technician answered.

"If they move you can track them on the other cameras," Marie said. "If you get a good look at their faces run a background check."

The technician nodded.

Marie reached into her pocket to take out her mobile phone. She typed in a text telling Winston about the camera spying on Jacq's office.

- - - - -

Sonic and his team had examined two rooms, and were now on their third. They were looking through some filing cabinets, finding documents on contacts and sites across the country. They find names of people the Longtons believed to be sympathetic and similar groups around the world.

Sonic moved onto another cabinet and found photograph of people committing sexual acts and others of people being tortured and raped.

"Oh God that's sick!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Stars asked.

"These photos," Sonic answered, "I didn't even know some of these things are possible." Sonic looked through some more photographs and then saw some photos of a man he recognized. "Come and look at these," he said and the rest of them came to him. Sonic put the photos of the man with the prostitutes and Longtons on the table in the room. "I recognized him from the news," he said and clicking his fingers he said "oh God who is he?"

"Barry Thompson," Glides said. "He's a Home Office minister. He could a Longton or being blackmailed."

"We got to tell Wolfgang," Stars said.

"_Hercules_, this is _Lightening_," Sonic said. "We have found photos of a very important nature."

"What of?" Wolfgang answered.

"A government minister being compromised," Sonic said.

"You need to send them to _Firefly_ right away," he ordered.

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked the others.  
"The fax machine over there," Stars suggested.

"Da… _Hercules_," Clas said, "we need a fax number for _Firefly_."

The group had to a wait a few minutes before Wolfgang answered. Sonic typed the number into the fax machine and sent it to the MI5 control centre.

- - - - -

"The troops are almost ready," Thomas Lyndon said. "The police and troops have closed off the roads and Special Forces are in the woods and fields to make sure no Longtons can run away through there."

"What if the press ask questions?" the Lord Chancellor asked.

"An MoD spokesman is going to say it's a surprise training exercise, so the public won't be alarmed."

"Will Special Forces be sent into the village?" the Prime Minister asked.

"The commander of the forces has ordered SAS teams," Thomas said, "but he believes its in out best interest not to know the details. I personally agree with him."

"Who is in chance of the operation?" Barry Thompson asked.

"Lieutenant General Richard Connors, he's an experience officer in the army, and has been involved in a number of counter-terrorism operations."

"How many troops are being deployed?" Winston asked.

"A thousand two hundred, with two hundred and fifty marines," The Defence Secretary answered. "There also going to be a few units of mechanized infantry and some tank crews."

"What do you know about the organisation of the Longtons?" the Military Chief of Staff asked.

"Their leader is Jacqus Paine," Winston said. "He was a 14-year-old runaway from Bringston Boarding School. We don't know much about his life but his experience was that he was involved in gang wars and street battles. We believe their most high ranking military officer is Dixon Hemingway, a former 1st Lieutenant in the Marine. He may some a touch resistance."

Whilst this was going on Barry Thompson was tapping Morse code on mobile phone in his trouser pocket.

- - - - -

"Marie!" a technician shouted. "You may want to see this." He handed his boss a few sheets of paper from the fax machine.

Marie took a look at them and her eyes opened as wide as possible. She saw the photographs of the Home Office committing many acts of sexual degradation. On them it had 'from Lightening, Felix, Kobo and Pilot'.

"I need to call Winston straight away," Marie said and went straight to the phone.

- - - - -

Wolfgang was preparing him team to locate a senior member of the Longtons, who acted as their main arms dealer and also look for sites for snipers to set up. A guard was patrolling the street.

"You know what to do," Wolfgang said whispered to Claws.

Claws moved slowly towards the guard. He extended his razor sharp claw from the end of his left index finger. He got up behind the guard, pressed his claw again the guard's throat and put his right hand over his mouth.

"Scream and I'll kill you," Claws whispered in the guard's ear.

The guard smiled under Claws' hand, formed an energy forcefield over left elbow and elbowed Claws in his left ribs. Claws fell down and he extended all his claws.

"_Firefly_! The shit has hit the fan!" Wolfgang said. "I repeat the shit has hit the fan!" And all the others rushed to Claws' aid as the young star cat was getting kicked in the stomach.


	15. The Battle for Rotan Part One

**Chapter 14: The Battle of Roton (Part One)**

Wolfgang, Knuckles, Armour and Ninja came rushing from the street corner and aimed their machine guns at the Longton attacking Claws. They fired at him but the red energy forcefield melted the bullets before they could reach his body. Armour round himself into a ball and jumped towards the Longton, but he simply punched the armadillo out of the way and into a wall.

But this point Claws had recovered by just enough to be useful. He extended his claws on his left fingers and stabbed them into the Longton's left leg. Both screamed in pain. The forcefield was trying to eat away at Claws' hand and claws, but his healing powers stopped this from happening. The Longton pushed Claws away and his claws slipped out of the wound he created.

Knuckles threw himself into the fight. He ran towards the Longton, his fists were glowing purple with energy. Knuckles pushed the guard before giving him a right hook in the face. The Longton tried to punch Knuckles in the stomach, but the echidna blocked it with his lower left arm. The energy from the forcefield burnt through Knuckles' clothes and left a burn wound on his arm. Knuckles punched the Longton on his left side, forcing him to back away. Knuckles then punched the guard in face with a left hook before Armour bounced from behind and hit the Longton from the back.

As the Longton was laying on the floor Wolfgang came up towards him. As he got next to him Wolfgang bent down on his knees and broke the Longton's neck.

"_Team Oz_, calling _Team Oz_," Wolfgang said, "Go back to the rendezvous point right now!"

- - - - -

At the COBRA meeting the ministers and officials looked at a big television screen with a map of Roton and blue rectangles representing army units. The head of the army staff, the general in change of the nation's Special Forces and the general in change of counter-terrorism operations had all joined the meeting.

"The SAS teams will be in the village in five minutes," Lieutenant-General McCartney said in his think Scottish accent.

"How will they be arriving in the village?" the Prime Minister's Chief of Staff asked.

"Helicopter," he answered. "It's going to be a quick in and out job for the pilots. They will leave with the SAS troops."

"The full army assault will begin twenty minutes latter," the Defence Secretary added. "When it begins the SAS teams will attack from behind, adding confusion to the Longton forces." Some buildings on the map were highlighted red. "MI5 have identities these as key buildings to attack and capture."

"How are you going to deal with the Longtons?" the Chancellor asked.

"We will try to arrest as many as possible," the Chief of the Army staff answered.

"The Home Office and CPS will want to bring as many Longtons to justice," Thomas Lyndon added..

"The Longtons will no give up easily," Winston said. "They are fighting for their ideology and livelihoods."

"We will confuse the enemy as much as possible," Lt-General Smith, head of counter-terrorism operations, said. "We will use smoke bombs, rubber bullets, tranqs and enzyme-DC42 to capture as many as possible."

"The troops have also been told to leave the rooms as they left them," Thomas said, "so police forensics could look at them."

"What air support will there be?" Edward Bear asked.

"Unfortunately the weather is too bad for any planes or mass use of helicopters to be any use," Admiral Foster said. "The troops are going to be on their own."

As this was going on Winston's phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry I got to take this," Winston said, stood up, turned his back and answered his mobile. "Drake speaking."

"Our covert teams have found photos of Barry Thompson being compromised," Marie said straight away.

"I see," Winston said, trying not to arouse suspicion. "I believe you should send them to us straight away."

"Will do," and Winston then pressed end call.

Winston then turned to his bosses. "I need a word with you two," he whispered.

"Excuse us one moment," Sir Daniel said.

"Bloody spooks," one of the members of the meeting muttered.

The MI5 officers moved into a private office on the same corridor towards the Cabinet Room.

"What is it Winston?" Ember asked.

"My covert teams in Roton have found photos of Barry Thompson," Winston answered. "My agents believed he has been compromised."  
"Have you seen the photographs?" Sir Daniel Lord asked.

"No, they should be faxed here in a moment," Winston said and then the fax machine in the office beeped and started to print. "Right on queue."

The officers looked at the photos. They were all shocked about what they saw. They knew what they had to do. All three headed back into the Cabinet Room. Sir Daniel slapped the photos on the table and pointed at Barry Thompson.

"Arrest that man!" he ordered.

"What!" Barry shouted and many members of the meeting were shocked.

"If you all look at these photographs you'll see that Mr. Thompson is involved with Longton prostitutes," Sir Daniel said. "He cannot be in this meeting."  
"These are serious chances," the Chancellor said.

"Remove him," the Prime Minister said. "We can deal with the Politics and PR tomorrow."

A couple of the Prime Minister's bodyguards entered the Cabinet Room and arrested the soon to be former Home Office Minister. They was going to be some fall out in the media, but Edward Bear was not worried about that for now.

- - - - -

The Special Air Service (SAS), was the one of the world's best special forces. It was notorious for it entry requirements. An applicant needed to have service for at least three years an military service and must be under the age of thirty two. Applicants had to go through the most grudging training program that lasted six months. If someone failed the program twice then they were returned to unit, not allowed to apply again.

Two teams of twelve were ordered to go into Roton and were travelling in two helicopters. One of them was going into the north of the village, whilst the other was going into the south. There orders were to set up explosives in the village, locate leading Longtons and to act as a diversion when the military attacked.

Marie was able to contact Lt-Colonel Leon Dalo, a personal friend of Winston's and senior SAS officer and told him about the MI5 teams in the village. They had seen pictures of the teams so they did not have an excuse to shoot them.

The helicopters hovered over their respected drop points and the SAS teams went down their zip lines. The invasion of Roton had officially begun.

- - - - -

Sonic, Stars, Clas and Glides were heading back to rendezvous point. They had to stand behind a street corner, waiting for two guards to pass them.

"How far are we?" Sonic asked.

"Still about five minutes away," Stars answered, looking at his GPS map.

"This is _Hercules_," Wolfgang said over the radio. "Two SAS teams have just arrived in the village."

"Thanks," Glides said.

The two guards were just walking past when the group could here them speaking.

"I'm so fucking up to this!" one of guards said. "We'll push the army back, make them suffer a humiliation, then recruit more members and be able to take over this fucking country."

"Then we will be able to have a hell of a lot of fun," the other guard said. "We'll be kings amongst men when we take over."

_What planet are they living on_? Sonic asked himself in his head. The others had similar thoughts.

"Did you hear what happened earlier?" one of the guards asked the other.

"No."

"A team captured Sonia Green."

Clas' suddenly placed his hand on his sword.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with her after this."

Rage boiled inside Clas. He removed his sword from his holder and rushed towards the guards. He punched one in the back his head and knocked him unconscious. He grabbed the other from behind. He placed the sword against the guard's throat and put his hand over his mouth.

"TELL ME WHERE SONIA IS!!" Clas shouted.

"Clas don't!" Sonic yelled and the others had to come round the two. Stars took the sword away from the guard's throat and Glides and Sonic pushed the guard against a wall.

"Fuck you!" the guard said at Clas.

"You're going to tell us her where Sonia is," Sonic said.

"You're pathetic," the guard said. "I take it that he is Clas Wolfenstein. How does it feel that you girlfriend has have it off with the whole of this village?"  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Clas yelled, but Stars stopped him.

"DON'T" Stars yelled.

"I'm going to make this really simple," Sonic said. "He is training to be a doctor," Sonic pointed to Stars, "and he will like you to suffer as much pain as possible," pointing as Clas.

"And us two aren't going to stop him," Glides added.

The guard just spat at Sonic's face.

"Break his middle finger," Stars said, letting go of Clas.

"With pleasure," he answered.

Clas grabbed the guard's right arm with his left hand and forced his middle finger back. Everyone heard a snap.

"OH SWEET JESUS!!!" the guard shouted.

"Where is Sonia?" Clas asked.

"Fuck you!"

Clas broke another finger and the guard screamed in pain.

"I'll ask you again, where is Sonia?"

"You'll find her when she's working for us."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

By this point the other joined in.

"You know that we're not going to kill you," Glides said.

"You are going to be arrested and straight after you get out of hospital you're going to prison," Stars added.

"And know what will happened to rapists in prison," Sonic said. "You're life will become a living hell."

"That will never happen!" the guard said. "We will win and even if I do go to prison I can recruit more members, I can survive in prison."

Sonic took out his small knife from his side. He moved quickly and stabbed the guard in his left testicle. The guard screamed at the top of his voice. He had never experienced in his life.

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SONIA IS?!" Sonic demanded.

"Go fuck your mother!"

That touched a raw nerve with Sonic, especially because his mum was killed when he was six. Sonic turned the knife even more.

"Where is she?!"

"Four streets away," the guard answered. "In an old workshop."

"What street? What number?" Glides asked.

"Blackstone Street, number three. That's all I know, I swear."

"Are there other prisoners? Where are they?" Stars asked.

"In the old prison."

"Thanks," Clas said and grabbed the guard's neck and he fell asleep.

Sonic, Clas and Glides stood in a semi-circle.

"Okay," Sonic said. "Clas and I will go and get Sonia, You and Stars go back to the rendezvous and tell them to free the prisoners." Sonic then turned his head and saw Stars treating the guard.

"What are you doing?" Clas asked.

"We can't just leave him here," Stars answered. "He'll bleed to death and there has been too much of that today."

"Just be quick about it," Sonic said.

- - - - -

Stars and Glides made it back to the rendezvous. The other team was already waiting.

"Where're the others?" Wolfgang asked.

"We found out Sonia's been kidnapped," Stars answered.

"That kid has the worst luck," Knuckles said.

"Sonic and Clas are going to rescue her," Glides added.

"Oh God," Wolfgang muttered.

"There are also prisoners in the prison," Stars said.

Wolfgang had to think for a moment.

"The army assault will begin in ten minutes," Wolfgang said. "I'll go and get Clas and Sonic, the rest of you will go to the prison and free the others. I want you to wait for the assault before making a move. Claws, you'll be in charge."

"What about you?" Ninja asked. "I thought we're not meant to split up."

"I can handle myself," Wolfgang answered. "Now you two tell me where Clas and Sonic have gone."

- - - - -

Sonic and Clas arrived onto Blackstone Street. There were no guards, but they saw a van parked on the side of the road. They stood outside the building were Sonia was. Both put there backs against the wall and Sonic put his hand on the door. Sonic and Clas had their pistols with silencers ready and Sonic pushed the door open. Sonic and Clas slowly went in, pointing their pistols and scanning the room. They didn't see any guards or doors to other rooms. They saw the staircase and Clas pointed to go up them. There was only one room at the top of the stairs. Clas and Sonic stood at each side of the door. Sonic then stood in front of the door and shouted: "GO!!!!!"

Sonic kicked the door and shot at a guard straight away. Clas stormed in and shot another guard. They saw Sonia tied up with her arms stretched up high above her and her feet locked in the floor. They were five more guards in the room. One of the guards shot a green beam of energy at Clas and knocked his gun out of his hand. Clas took his sword out of its holder and moved towards the guard. The guard shot another beam of energy but Clas moved out of the way and cut off the guard's hand before kicking him in the chest. Another guard ran into Clas' side and knocked him into the wall. Clas elbowed the guard in the face, forcing him to move off him. Clas grabbed the branding pole out of the fire in the corner of the room and poked it into the guard's face, making him scream and place his hands over his burnt face.

Sonic at the same time grabbed one of the guard's wrists, twisted it and heard it snapped. He then punched him in the throat and he fell down. The other guard shot at Sonic. Five bullets flew passed him, the sixth gazed his shoulder. Sonic charged at the guard and smashed him into the wall. Sonic punched the guard several times in the face shouted: "YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN BASTARD!!"

The guard fell to his knees and was grasping for air. Sonic kicked him in the face and he fell unconscious.

Clas rushed over to Sonia straight after the fight. He removed the tape over her mouth and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay," Clas said and took a step back. He held his sword next to the chain that was holding Sonia's arms up. "Don't move." He took a swing and cut the chain.

Sonic was searching the guards to find the keys to the padlocks that kept Sonia's feet stuck in the floor. Clas cut Sonia's handcuffs with his sword and freed her hands.

"Oh thank God you're here," Sonia said and hugged her boyfriend.

"I found them!" Sonic shouted, taking the padlock keys out of a guard's pocket. He got up and walked towards the trapped teenager, then unlocked her feet from seals on the floor.

"Does the collar have an explosive in it?" Sonic asked Sonia

"I don't think so," she answered.

Sonic removed collar off Sonia's neck and then said: "Let's go."

Sonic lead the way out the room, Sonia followed and Clas guarded the rear. Sonic headed down the stairs, the others following. Clas touched Sonia's lower back.

"AHHH!!!!" she screamed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Oh God," Clas said, "those sick bastards!!" He saw the burn mark the Longtons gave Sonia. "I'm going to kill them!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"  
"Clas!" Sonic yelled. "You got to stay clam. We've already pissed them off, we can't act rashly. We need to get Sonia out of here and we got to do it unnoticed."

"Have you seen what they done to her!!"

"Clas," Sonia said. "We have to do what he says. If they capture us, well, you know what they will do." She touched him on the chest and looked into his eyes. They stood they for a moment before Sonic said: "Lets go."

They went down to the ground and headed out of the building.

"Oh God!" Sonic shouted. The snow was coming down heavily and the wind was blowing a gale. Sonic had to cover his face with his arm and the hair on his body stood on end. He can hardly see anything infront of him "How did this weather get so bad?"

"It's not the weather," Sonia said. "It's the …."

"The Tempest!" a white tiger roared as he was walking down the street.

Sonic and Clas pointed there machine guns at Tempest but he pointed his fingers at them and shot a two bolts of lighting at the weapons. Sonic and Clas were forced to drop their guns.

"You insult me," Tempest chucked.

Sonic prepared to run towards the white tiger but Tempest focused to make a powerful gust of wind and Sonic was struggling to stand up.

"Do you really think that your speed is enough to take me on," Tempest said and laughed.

"You're a psychopath!!" Sonic yelled.

"And I'm proud of the fact."

Clas quickly reached to for his pistol and fired six bullets at the tiger. He was aim was blurred by the snow but he was able to shoot Tempest in the shoulder. Tempest cried in pain and he lost his focus. This gave Sonic a chance. He ran at Tempest and rugby tackled him. Tempest tried to force the hedgehog off him but Sonic moved his arms away from him. Sonic took the collar he removed from Sonia and placed it around Tempest's neck.

"Not so tough now without your powers," Sonic said. He then looked up. "Oh fuck." Six Longtons were marching down the street.

"Go!" Sonic shouted. "Take Sonia to safety." He got up and ran towards he dropped machine gun. He had the AK-47 at hand already and he fired both guns at the platoon heading towards him.

- - - - -

Clas and Sonia ran round the street corner, hearing the gunfire behind them.

"We can't leave him!" Sonia said.

"Sonic is tough," Clas answered. "He can handle them. You know what they will do to us if they capture us."

"But…" Sonia said, but she couldn't fight Clas on this.

"Once we get to the others we'll help him."

Clas and Sonia continued to run around a couple of street and they saw Wolfgang coming toward them.

"CLAS!!" he yelled. "Are you two okay?"  
"I am," Clas answered. "But Sonia needs medical attention."

"I can help you," Sonia protested.

"Look at your back," Clas answered back.

Wolfgang looked at the burn make the Longtons put on her.

"You need to cover it up," Wolfgang said. He bent down on his bent and took out a small first aid kit that was given to him before the mission. He took out an antiseptic spray. "This is going to string."

"Ahh" Sonia muttered when he spray the bottle's contents. Wolfgang then removed a bandage and medical tape. He placed the bandage over the wound and kept it in place with the tape.

"Okay, where Sonic?" Wolfgang asked.

"We got attacked by a group of Longtons," Clas answered. "Sonic stayed behind to keep them busy."

Wolfgang pressed his eyepiece into his ear and he started talking:

"_Lightening_, can you hear? I repeat, _Lightening_, can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

"The only thing we can do is meet the others and tell the army were Sonic is," Wolfgang said. "Once we meet the troops we will get you to hospital," he said to Sonia.

- - - - -

Sonic had fired his guns invain. One of the Longtons was able to produce a forcefield and all the bullet fell harmlessly onto the ground.

"This is going to be fun," one of the Longtons said and another run towards Sonic.

Sonic tried to block him but the Longton was able to push him into the wall. The Longton tried to punch Sonic in the face but the hedgehog blocked the strike and then headbutted the squirrel.

"You're quick," he said.

Sonic punched the Longton in the face: "So are you," he answered.

A blue beam of energy came rushing towards Sonic and just went past his face. He turned his head and saw who shot it.

"Oh fuck, it's you again," Sonic said. It was the blue eagle he battled last time he was in the village last time.

"It's going to be fun whipping your arse," he answered.

Sonic tried to run in a zipzap and jumped from wall to wall, but the blue eagle shot him down.

"Remember what happened last time," the eagle said. "I see the future; I know what's going to happen."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Sonic answered, got up and tried to run again. The eagle simply shot at Sonic and he was forced on his knee and moved backwards. Sonic had to think quickly. He was taking on some powerful Longtons. Sonic prepared to roll forwards, but at the last moment chanced his mind and rolled backwards. He drew his pistol and fired seven bullets as quickly as he can. The eagle had shot an energy beam at the spot Sonic was going to roll to. Sonic's bullet hit two of the Longtons before the Longton who creates forcefields could reaction.

"You're learning," the eagle said.

Suddenly lightening hit Sonic and Tempest shouted: "BURN DAMN YOU BURN!!"

Tempest had removed the collar around his neck and had all his powers back. The eagle then ran towards the disabled hedgehog. As Sonic was getting up the eagle jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face. Sonic fell back onto the ground. The eagle tried to kick Sonic in the face, but the blue hedgehog reacted in time and grabbed his leg. Sonic tried to get to punch the eagle in the stomach, but the eagle grabbed Sonic's fist; he hand grew blue with energy, burning Sonic's fur and skin.

As Sonic was screaming the eagle said: "This is fun."

Sonic punched the eagle on his left side, forcing him away from Sonic and he was able to get up. Sonic aimed a kick at the eagle, but the eagle grabbed his leg and Sonic tried to punch him. The eagle grabbed Sonic's wrist. Sonic aimed a headbutt at the eagle's face, the eagle bite Sonic's nose with his powerful beck before blasting a shot of energy at the hedgehog's chest. Sonic flew backwards for three feet and on his back. He reached for his knife and hid it up his right sleeve. Tempest aimed lightening bolts at Sonic. Sonic rolled to avoid them but the eagle shot an energy blast at Sonic and weakened the hedgehog further.

"Don't you get it?" the eagle said as he was walking towards Sonic. "Your speed, your healing abilities, your martial arts are useless against me. Whatever you do I can stop you." The eagle aimed a kick at Sonic's head and knocked him unconscious.

"Bring him inside," Tempest ordered.

- - - - -

The MI5 team were waiting in for the army assault on the village. They were waiting around the corner with their automatic weapons ready. They were watching the guards to predict there movements. Stars tried to read their minds to see if he can get any extra information.

"Okay Knucks," Claws said, "you're the only that has been in the prison so you're going to have to lead the way."

"It was Sonic that when round the prison, I had to take on a Longton," Knuckles answered.

"Still better then the rest of us," Stars said.

"Well Sonia was on the top floor, so that seem like the best place to start."

"So that's what we'll do," Claws said, "and remember to stick together."

Just as he said a number of explosions erupted and crackle gunfire was happening around the village.

"GO GO GO!!" Claws yelled and the team charged at the prison, firing their guns. The guards fired back, but in the confusion couldn't aim and they were easy targets for the MI5 team.

They went to the door, where Knuckles tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Stand back," Knuckles said, moving his fist backwards and started to glow purple.

"Wait," Stars said. He focused his mind to see behind the door. "There are two guards behind the door."

"Okay, tell me when then," Knuckles said.

Stars waited ten seconds before shouting: "NOW!"

Knuckles punched the door. It come flying of it hinds and Stars used his mind to smash the door against on of the guards. As the other guard was scrambling to get his gun Knuckles punched into the air and to purple balls of energy came out from his fists and hit the guard, knocking him unconscious.

"Guards are coming!" Armour shouted and the whole the team turned round to face them. As they came running Glides starting blasting optic blasts from his eyes and knock two guards unconscious. Another four guards came running towards the team but there were easy targets and were stops before they could fire a shot.

"Lets go in that prison and save these people!!!" Claws yelled. "Knuckles, Stars, lead the way."

Stars and Knuckles went into the prison first, followed by the others. Knuckles showed them the way whilst Stars scanned the area with his mind. The team was able to avoid guards until the third floor. A guard charged at them with a shotgun whilst they were walking up the stairs. He pumped the gun and shot a shell at them. Stars had to react fast to make a psychic shield to block it. As the guard pumped the shotgun again Armour rolled up in a ball and bounded towards the guard. The guard shot the shell, but had no impact as it bounded off Armour and the armadillo smashed into the guard. The guard dropped the shotgun and was lying on the floor. The guard turned his body into liquid and moved towards his shotgun. The liquid went around the shotgun and a figure was forming. He shot a shell at the Armour. Armour turned round and shell wedge into his plates, but caused no harm.

Claws came rushing from the team, with his claws ready. The guard pumped the shotgun and aimed it at Claws' abdomen. He shot off and the shell ridded threw Claws' gut. Claws just smiled and looked at the shock on the guard's face as he body was healing. Claws ran towards the guard, cutting the shotgun into five pieces. Claws took a swift at the guard's face but just went through liquid. The guard punched Claws in the face and pushed him into the railings. The guard was about to take another punch but was unable to move as he took his position. He then started to float into the air and hovered over the space in the middle of the prison.

"Tell us where the hostages are or you're going to spatter all over the floor!" Stars yelled.

"Fuck you," the guard yelled back and Stars dropped two feet before moving him back up.

"This is your last warning," Stars said. "Tell us where the hostages are or we are going to see how useful you water powers really are!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Stars dropped him again. This time he let him go down all the way just before he hit the floor. He lifted him up again to same level as the team.

"I didn't want to leave a mess," Stars joked, "now tell us everything."

"There are on the top two floors," the guard answered. "But you're never going get past the guards! And even if you do they will be ours forever and so will all of you!"

"I don't think so," Stars said before smashing his head against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Stars, read his mind and see how much information you can get," Claws said.

"I'll do my best," Stars replied. Stars focused his mind onto the guard and searched his memories for information. "As he said the hostages are on the top two floors. They are fourteen hostages, all in individual cells. There are fifteen guards, all well armed."

"That means you will have to lead us and Armour is going to cover our rear," Claws said. "I'll be right behind you," he placed his left hand on his brother's shoulder. He then turned rounded. "Yet's move!"

The team set off towards the top two floors of the old prison.

"Stay silence," Stars whispered as they got up closer. They could hear the footsteps of the guards. Stars, Claws and Knuckles when up the first staircase whilst Glides, Ninja and Armour stayed back to guarded the rear. At the top of the staircase was a large steel door.

"You know what to do," Claws said to Knuckles.

"With pleasure," Knuckles answered and walked up to the door and started to punch it. It took three hard punches before the door was opened. Knuckles kicked the door wide open and Stars had to react quickly, making a psychic shield and shooting at a Longton. Knuckles and Claws joined into the fighting and starting firing their machine guns. When they stopped shouting five guards were laying dead.

"Let's make sure their dead," Claws said.

The group walks towards the dead guards. They checked the guards, none of them moved.

"Everything seems fine," Stars said and then looked up, "Except for that!" A male lizard was on ceiling. He aimed his right hand at Stars and shot two blobs at his feet. Stars could not react in time and he was stuck in to the floor.

The lizard jumped to the floor and Knuckles was quick to react. He aimed a punch at the lizard, but he simply dodged it. Knuckles tried to punch him again, but the lizard blocked it and punched Knuckles in the chest and then his face. Knuckles got angry, his right fist glew purple and tried to punch the lizard. The lizard moved out of the way and Knuckles punched through a wall. Knuckles tried another swing which the lizard blocks. The lizard grabs Knuckles' wrist and threw him into the room which Knuckles punched into.

Stars lifted the loose bricks with his telekinetic powers and threw them at the lizard. The lizard had to shield his face with his arms. His armed his right palm at Stars and shot a blob in his face. Stars was blind and struggling to breath and tried to rip it off.

With Stars and Knuckles taken out it was left to Claws to take on the lizard. He extended his claws and ran towards the lizard. He took a swift at the lizard's face which moved backwards to avoid it. Claws tried to swift again with his other hand and the lizard ducked. Claws tried to swift with his left hand which the lizard blocked and then with his right. The lizard bite Claws' right arm and the cat fell to the ground.

Claws held his wound and the lizard laughed. "You'll be dead within minutes," he said. He injected poison into Claws' bloodstream through his teeth.

Claws extended his claws in his right foot. He aimed a kick into the lizard's left leg and he fell. Claws stood up, still holding his arm.

"I don't think so," Claws said, looking down at the lizard. "Because," he lifted his hand over his arm, "I heal."

"Well at least my mates will be able to kill you," the lizard said, and then they heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. "Here they come now!"

"Shit," Claws said. He punched the lizard and knocked him unconscious. "Everyone, come up here right now!" he yelled as he push in his earpiece. He went to his brother who had removed the blob from his face. Claws cut the blobs holding Stars to the floor and set him free.

"Where Knuckles?" Claws asked. Behind him the rest of the team showed up.

"I'm here," Knuckles said, walking out of the hole he made, his right hand was press against his forehead. Behind him a male polar bear came out of the hole.

"Who are you?" Glides asked.

"Fred Smith," the polar bear answered. "These bastards have kidnapped and tortured me. I want to get my own back on them."

The guards came rushing down the stairs and just as came to the floor the team was on Fred shouted at the top his voice. Everyone around him could not stand the pain and fell to their knees and dropping their weapons. When he stopped Stars use his telekinetic abilities to get all the Longtons' guns.

"Next time you do that give us a warning," Stars said and the rest of the team picked up their guns.

The Longtons gathered themselves and stood up. A male gorilla in the Longtons turned his body into metal. He attempted to run at the group but Stars stopped him with his mind. A Longton aimed a green beam of energy at Stars but Armour jumped to protest Stars and beam bounded off his back.

"Get ready," Fred said softly and prepared to scream again. Stars made a forcefield around all the team and Fred screamed once again.

It had no effect; the gorilla started to run towards the time. Armour had to intervene. He jumped up into the air and round himself into a ball. He bounded himself off the wall and into the gorilla, knocking him to the floor. The gorilla got up and as Armour was getting back into a standing position punched him the face and then ran into him into, smashing the two through a wall and into another cell. Knuckles and Claws rushed into help their friend. Claws ran through the wall and scratched the gorilla's back. Claws saw he caused a little damage and blood was coming out of the gorilla's back.

The gorilla turned round and swung a punch into Claws' face. Claws smacked into a wall and his jaw was broken.

Knuckles jumped through the hole in the wall and into the gorilla. The gorilla was caught off guard and fell into the wall of the cell, making another hole. The gorilla grabbed Knuckles' throat and held him up in the air. Knuckles started to choke and grabbed hold of the gorilla's wrist. He tried to crush it but the metal was too strong.

Armour bounded into the gorilla, and he was forced to drop Knuckles. The hole in the wall became bigger. Armour stood up and the gorilla aimed a punch at him. Armour had to duck and then ran into the gorilla head first. He pushed the gorilla backwards, but the gorilla pushed Armour away from him and punched him in the jaw, making him fall flat on the floor.

Claws jumped up at the gorilla, swiping at his face. He was able to cut the gorilla's face, making the gorilla panic. Claws stabbed him in his side but was only able to go skin deep.

"DUCK!!" a voice shouted and Claws obeyed without thinking. Armour jumped into a ball and had bound against two walls and hit the gorilla in the chest, making him take steps backwards. Knuckles finished him off. He fist glew purple and with one hard punch in the chest the gorilla fell backwards and out of the hole in the wall.

"Is he died?" Armour asked, when looking down on the ground.

"We'll worry about that later," Claws answered. The group turned round and saw a very scared girl in school uniform. She was blindfolded and gagged and had her hands cuffed behind her back. Her ankles were cuffed and the chains were attached to the floor. "You go and help the others," Claws said, "I'll help this girl."

Knuckles and Armour walked out of the cell through the hole in the wall and Claws went towards the girl.

"It okay, I'm here to help," Claws said as he remove the tape over her eyes and mouth. He removed the silver collar around her neck and then cut the handcuffs with his claws.

The girl started to cry and grabbed hold of Claws.

"Oh thank God," she cried. "Oh thank God. They did the most horrible things to me."

"It's okay," Claws said. "I work for MI5. Let me cut those cuffs off your ankles." He cut the chains and freed her legs. "What's you're name?"

"Jenny," she answered.

"I'm Claws. I need to help my colleagues and the other hostages, do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"I'll stay here," she said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Claws walked out of the cell and saw that the group had beaten the Longtons.

"Split into twos and free the hostages," Claws said. "Fred, there is a girl in that cell, can you look after her?"

"Will do," Fred answered.

- - - - -

The army started to advance into the village. The strategy was to encircle the village and move in quickly; making sure that the Longtons had little time to react. The Longtons were already confused by the MI5 and SAS teams which they were searching for; the last thing they wanted was an army in the village.

Lt-General Richard Conners knew that the Longtons were not going to give up easily but not many of them would have had more then basic training and he believed a lightening assault with heavy machinery and superior technology would lead to victory with the minimum of losses.

He saw the first tanks and infantry troops go into the village and he wished them luck in his head.


	16. The Battle for Rotan Part Two

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Rotan (Part Two)**

The MI5 team had freed most of the hostages. They were confused and traumatised and they were just following the men with guns. Stars and Knuckles were in a cell with Harriet Waters, the 15-year-old King Charles spaniel. They were both wondering why she was not blindfolded like the others.

"We're here to help," Knuckles said, as he broke the chains that locked her ankles to the floor.

Stars picked the lock to the handcuffs and then removed the collar around her neck.

"Can you get up?" Knuckles asked. They were no response from the girl. "Do you understand me?" Again no response. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
"Don't yell at her," Stars said. "She's deaf."

"Deaf?"

"Yeah, deaf, as in she can't hear you," Stars said.

"I know what deafness is you plonker!" Knuckles answered. "How the hell are we going to communicate with her?"

"I'm psychic," Stars answered. Stars closed his eyes and focused on the girl. "_Can you hear me_," he said in his head.

"_Yes_," Harriet said. "_Who are you?_"

"_My name is Stars and his is Knuckles_," Stars said. "_We're with MI5 and we're here are to help._"

The girl didn't say anything.

"_What's your name?_" Stars asked.

"_Harriet_."

"_We helped free a lot of other people_," Stars said. "_We'll get you to safety as quickly as possible._"

Harriet tried to stand up and Stars moved his hand out to help her up. They walked out of the cell and met up with the rest of the team and hostages in the corridor.

"_Stay with me and I'll keep you safe,_" Stars said to Harriet said.

"Everyone," Claws said, "we are with MI5 and the army is now attacking the village. Stick with us and we guide you to safety. We may need you to fight with us, but remember stay with us."

They were no questions asked by the former hostages.

"Let's go," Claws said.

- - - - -

The team made it down stairs and headed out of the prison. In the distance they could hear gunfire and tanks.

Stars lead the way, using his psychic powers to scan the area for Longtons. Armour was guarded the reach of the group, with Claws and Knuckles. Claws pressed his finger into an ear and started to speak:

"_Firefly_, this is _Blade_," he said. "We have freed the hostages and we need to know where the nearest army unit is."

"Give us one moment," Marie answered.

The groups walked slowly before Marie's team were able to give them an answer.

"Head west," Marie said. "It should take twenty minutes for you to get to the army."

"Thanks," Claws answered. "Okay everyone, we need to head west."

"Luckily we heading in the right direction," Ninja said looking at his GPS map.

"Let's keep moving then," Stars said.

The team and the hostages continued to walk for two minutes before Stars stopped.

"I sense something," Stars said. "There are Longtons, coming from behind us."

"You lot go!" Claws ordered. "Knuckles, Ninja, stay with me."

Claws, Knuckles and Ninja turned round and pointed there guns at the empty space whilst the hostages and the others in the team moved with speed.

"Armour, get behind us and protect our back!" Stars shouted.

- - - - -

"_Firefly_, this is _Hercules_," Wolfgang said, pressing his earpiece into his ear. "I need to know where the need army units are to my location."

"Hang on one moment," Marie answered.

"I'm willing to help after we regroup," Clas said.

"That's good of you Clas," Wolfgang said, "but I want you to be safe."

"I can handle myself," Clas said. "I want to take down these people."

"Don't do it," Sonia said.

"I want to," Clas said. "I got to."

"I couldn't live with myself if you die."

"The Longtons are going to be on the backfoot, and I'll be with the others when I get back in here."

"_Hercules_, the nearest army unit is north of you, it should take you fifteen minutes to join them," Marie said through the earpiece.

"Thanks," Wolfgang said. "We have a hostage here who is need of medical attention. I also need arrangements for some 'special equipment.'"

"Dad?"

"I think its best you don't know."

- - - - -

The Purple Platoon of Bravo Company was meeting resistance on Copperfield Road. The Longtons had set up a road block and well armed with AK-47s. Some of the Longtons were in the building and firing at the troops from above.

"This is Lt. Winters, we are suffering heavy resistance and we're requesting assistance."

"What is your location?" the radio operator asked.

"Half a mile in the West of the village," the Lieutenant answered.

"You'll have to hold out for five minutes."

"Damn it," Lt. Winters whispered.

There were causalities all around: the troops were getting shot at from the road block, whilst the being protected but their metal guard and snipers were shooting at them from above.

"Okay, I want two groups of five to attack the building," Lt. Winters said. "I want another team of five to see if you can attack from the flank. The rest of us will cover you."

"Sir, yes, sir," a number of the troops answered.

The Platoon Sergeant made the three teams and they went off to do their assignments. The young lieutenant was stretching his forces, but he felt it was only move he could do. If the strategy failed he could at least withdraw and wait for reinforcements.

The troops attacking the building had to run quickly. The Longtons were shooting at the troops and the covering fire was ineffective. Two soldiers were shot dead before they got to the wall. The troops had kicked down the doors to the building and quickly stormed in. It was going to be tougher then expected. In both building a Longton was place on the top of the stairs with an AK-47, forcing the troops to gain cover.

"Use the mortar," Lt. Winters ordered. "Lets' blow that roadblock out the way."

A corporal loaded his 51mm mortar and aimed it at the road block. He shot the projectile. It exploded in mid air.

"FUCKING HELL!!" Lt. Winters shouted.

- - - - -

Behind the road block there were five Longtons, and another eight Longtons were in the buildings shooting at the soldiers. Stars, Armour, Glides and the hostages were behind them: the Longtons were unaware of their presence.

"Let's go," Stars whispered. The three of them walked slowly so that they could get a good aim at the Longtons.

"NOW!" Stars shouted and Glides fired two optic blasts at the Longtons and Stars and Armour started to shoot their guns.

Two Longtons were unconscious and another lay dead.

"We surrender!" one of the two remaining Longtons yelled, holding his their hands in the air.

Stars held them in place with his mind to make sure it was not a trick.

"DON'T SHOOT!!" Armour yelled, poking through the wall. "WE'RE MI5!!"

The troops did not hear and continued to shoot at him.

"I need a white flag," Armour said.

"We don't have anything like that," Glides answered.

"Hold one of these men," Stars said. Armour went behind one of the Longtons and held his arms behind his back.

Stars focused all his in energy on the other guard and threw him over the over the wall and towards the troops.

"STOP SHOOTING AT THE WALL," they heard on of the soldiers shouted.

"WE'RE MI5!!" Stars shouted. "Glides, blast his wall out of the way.

"DON'T!!" the soldier shouted. "THERE SNIPERS IN THE BUILDING!!"

Behind them on of the former hostages flown into air, with one of the others in his arms. They were in mid air and the hostage that was being held in the air pointed her hands at the windows where the snipers were.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!!" she screamed and two streams of fire come out her palms and set the rooms the snipers were in alight. One of the sniper jumped out of the window, screaming and landing on the snow covered ground below.

"Now Glides!!" Stars ordered.

Everyone cleared the way and Glides fired the most powerful optic blast he could do and smashed the road block out of their way.

What was left was a large pile of twisted and melted metal. Stars and Armour walked over the pile and towards the soldiers.

"Identify yourselves!!" one of the troops shouted pointing his rifle at them

"My name is Stars Staray and he is Armour Shiels, we work for MI5. Our handler is Marie Kingsley."

"We're with another agent," Armour said. "Glides Sugar. The rest of our team is spilt up around the village. We rescued the hostages."

"How many?" the soldier asked.

"Fourteen," Stars said.

"Their story cheeks out," Lt. Winters said. "Our orders are to take them and the hostages to safety."

"Yes sir," the soldier said. "Come with us."

- - - - -

"Punch down that door!" Claws ordered Knuckles as they were running from the Longtons.

Knuckles obeyed and the three ran into the building and into a wide room.

"There is no way we can out gun them," Claws said. "So we are going to have to fight them hand-to-hand. Ninja, stand by the door, Knuckles, stand in front the middle of the room and cover up. This is going to be tough."

Knuckles went to the middle of the room, pointing his machine gun, whilst Ninja and Claws stood either sign of the door.

"Shoot the first the Longton that come through this door!" Claws shouted and Knuckles nodded in response.

The three were nervous, but they knew what they had to do. They wait for the attack from the Longtons. They rushed into room and Knuckles started to fire his machine gun, killing the first two to charge in.

Ninja elbow the next Longton in the face and Claws stabbed the following one.

"GO THROUGH THE WINDOWS!!" one of the Longtons shouted.

"Knuckles, guard the door, Ninja protect the window on the right," Claws said as he went to the other window.

The three stood ready to fight the remaining Longtons. Ninja was the first to take on a Longton charging through the door. He kicked his AK-47 out of his hands and forced him into a fight.

Longtons started to jump through the windows. Claws stabbed the first Longton that jumped through his window and threw him into the room. A large Rottweiler creature jump through the window and pounced on Claws' back. Claws landed face down on the floor and he muttered: "you again."

The Rottweiler was biting and clawing at Claws. He was strong and he remembered the scars Claws left on him.

Claws had to think fast. He was able to twist to his left side and expended the claws on his foot before aiming a kick the Rottweiler's hind legs. The Rottweiler howled and Claws was able to turn round, stab him in the chest and push him toward the wall.

Knuckles punched two Longtons unconscious when a 41-year-old hydra jumped through the window, pointing two metal spikes at the MI5 officer. Knuckles jumped out the way. The hydra turned around when he landed on his feet and try to stab Knuckles. Knuckles dodged the spike and aimed a punch at the hydra. The hydra moved his face out the way and cut Knuckles' arm.

"AHH" Knuckles screamed.

The hydra kicked Knuckles in the stomach and echidna landed on his backside. The hydra went on top on Knuckles and placed the spike, which turned into a blade against Knuckles throat.

"NO!!" Ninja shouted, running towards the hydra with his sword in his hands.

The hydra got up and turned towards Ninja, blocking the sword with his blades, one over the other. Knuckles tried to put his legs around the hydra's, but the hydra know what he was doing and stomped on Knuckles' shin. The hydra kicked Ninja in the stomach, forcing him to take a few steps back. A Longton rush behind Ninja, but turned round and aimed a karate chop at his neck.

Knuckles had gotten up and charged at the hydra. He tackled him and forced him to the ground. The hydra put one of his blades on Knuckles' back and made a large, deep cut.

"AHHHHHH!!" Knuckles screamed and rolled off the hydra. Ninja came rushing towards the hydra and kicked him in the face, flattering him on the floor.

The hydra jumped back onto his feet and swung his blade at Ninja. Ninja blocked with his sword.

"I know what move you will next, so don't bother trying," the hydra said.

"I can handle you," Ninja said, aiming a punch at the hydra's face. He blocked it and cut Ninja's arm.

Knuckles had gotten up again, and fired two purple balls of energy at the hydra. The hydra crossed his blades over his face and blocked the energy ball.

"I don't understand it," Knuckles muttered, there was only one Longton that could predict the future in the short-term.

"One of our ranks has the ability to give us powers of over members," the hydra said. "And I have spent years training in prison and I have no intention of going back there!" He ran towards Knuckles, swiping wildly into the air. Knuckles had move backwards to avoid getting hit.

Ninja tried to attack from behind, but the hydra turned on his side and placed his right blade to block the sword. Knuckles tried to attack but the hydra quickly moved to kick Knuckles, then span round to aim a strike at Ninja, which was blocked by his sword.

- - - - -

Sonic awoke facedown on a cold stone floor. The room was dark and he was surrounded by four Longtons. He did not move any of his limbs but he felt his guns, equipment and earpiece had been taken away from him. He still felt the knife up his sleeve.

"Finally awake I see," he heard one of the Longtons say. It was the blue eagle.

"Don't you lot have a battle to fight," Sonic groaned.

"We got plenty of time for that," the eagle said, bending down and look looked into Sonic's eyes.

Sonic knew had to be patience, he could not just attack because it was doomed to failure.

"Just kill him," one of the Longtons said. "He is a traitor."

"No," the eagle answered. "I want him to suffer! I want him know what real pain is like."

"We need to fight," another Longton said. "We can't just let the army scroll on in."

"And we won't," the eagle said. "We will join them as soon as we are finished with him," pointing to Sonic.

"You should listen to your men," Sonic said. "The army are going to storm through this hole and kill you or worst. You know what happens to your kind in prison."

"We'll never let that happen."

"Don't you see what's happening?" Sonic asked. "It's over. You're finished! You were never more then a gang of thugs who got off on people suffering."

"That's crap!"

"That's the truth!"

The eagle went to stand over Sonic.

"You know, when I'm finished with you your arse is going to be so soar you'll never be able to sit again," the eagle said.

"And when I'm finished with you there will be nothing left to prove you were a man," Sonic answered.

"I can see whatever is coming."

He had to wait a few more seconds. The eagle bent down was getting closer to Sonic. This was his chance. He rolled round and aimed his right fist at the eagle's stomach. He felt the cold steel inside him.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!!" Sonic shouted as the eagle looked downwards. Sonic twisted the blade. He felt it.

Sonic pushed the eagle off him and jumped to his feet. One of the Longton tried to pistol, but Sonic kicked the gun out his hand and then punch him in the face. Sonic turned to face another Longton with a gun. Sonic grabbed his hand with the gun, pointed it at the other Longton and shot him three times, before elbowing him in the face.

Sonic then felt a pistol pressed against the side of his head.

"Do you think you can survive a cap in the brain," the blue eagle said, holding the stab wound Sonic gave him with his other hand.

Sonic just smiled. He turned round, wrapped his arm around the eagle and punched him in the face. The eagle fell to the ground and Sonic took the gun out of his hand. He pointed it at the eagle's hand.

"You don't have the balls!!" the eagle yelled.

Sonic shot him in the testicles.

"Neither do you," he answered back.

- - - - -

The army had taken the group and Wolfgang and Clas to the edge of the village. Sonia and the other hostages had been taken by to see the army medical teams before going to hospitals in the city. Clas had said his goodbyes to Sonia and promised that he will see her as soon as the mission was over.

The army had taken the group, except Wolfgang to a building they had taken over. In the room was a radio station that was quickly set up. An army officer was with them.

"Hope you lot are alright," Marie said over the radio.

"We're all in fighting condition," Stars answered.

"We need you to back in the field," Marie said.

"What's our mission?" Glides asked.

"To location the others in your team, then you will need to find the leaders of the Longtons," Marie answered. "You'll be working with a team of patrol of soldiers."

"Do you need us to arrest the Longton leadership?" Stars asked.

"Only if you have enough manpower," Marie said. "Otherwise keep an eye on them and wait for backup."

"Who's in commend? Clas asked.

"Sgt. Sam Basilton, he specializes in missions like this."

"In fact, where is Wolfgang?" Armour asked.

"He is being debriefed. Anyway you are going to be re-supplied and back in the field in ten minutes," Marie said. "Good Luck."

- - - - -

"Here you go Major," an army captain said to Wolfgang, handing him a briefcase. Snow was flying all around and getting caught in their fur.

"Thanks," Wolfgang answered, placing the case on the ground and making sure his sniper rifle was in order and had all the parts.

"I have to ask," the captain said, "how do you stay covert, considering?"

He was indicating his size, seven foot six height and his horn on the top of his head.

"With years of experience," Wolfgang answered.

- - - - -

Claws was standing, with his back arched and claws pointed, ready to attack. The Rottweiler was bleeding but he was just pure muscle, so had little effect.

The Rottweiler started to charge at Claws. _Aim for the eyes_, he thought. As the K-9 got close Claws swiped at his eyes. The Rottweiler howled and jumped in the air. Claws stabbed in his muscles that joined his legs and body together. The Rottweiler pushed all his weight against Claws, forcing him to lose his balance and forced him on the floor.

The Rottweiler tried to bite Claws in the face, but the cat used his arm to protect himself. Claws stabbed his claws deep into the Rottweiler's chest and moved them downwards, making five deep cuts. The Rottweiler howled in pain before Claws pushed him off.

The Rottweiler was on his side but was getting up. Claws moved backwards, buying time for the next attack. His back hit the back of another person. It was Knuckles.

"Swap with me," Claws said. "You're strength will be better with dealing with him and I'll be able to get close enough to tackle the guy with the blades."

"Deal," Knuckles said and the two of them turned round.

Knuckles' fist glew purple and his punch in the air. Knuckles walked to the Rottweiler who was trying to get up once more.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW BITCH!!" Knuckles shouted as he landed a powerful punch into his face.

Claws charged at the hyena, but his swung his blade at Claws' chest, focusing him to step back, placing his arms wide in the air. Ninja kicked the hyena in the side and he fell to the floor. Ninja aimed his sword at the hyena's chest as he lay on the floor. The hyena blocked the sword with his blades, then wrapped his legs around Ninja's before forcing him to the ground.

The hyena jumped back onto his feet. He ran towards Claws, but the cat blocked him, with the blades going in-between his fingers, slowly going deeper and blood flow down his hands.

"I know you," Claws said. "You're that Charlie Davenport bloke who raped and murdered those people in the 80s."

"So you can see why I don't plan on going back to prison," Charlie answered.

Claws jumped backwards, freeing his hands. Ninja was back on his feet. He had taken his pistol out of its holster and pointed it at Charlie's head. Charlie turned around, swinging his blade in the air and cut the pistol in half and kicked Ninja in the stomach.

Claws stabbed Charlie in the back. He screamed before turning his right blade back into an arm and elbowed Claws in the gut, forcing him to back off. Charlie turned round once more and swung his left blade at Claws' head. Claws had to block it with his arm and it hit straight into the bone. Claws had to bear the pain and grit his teeth.

"You really don't know when to give up," Charlie said.

"A legacy from my parents!"

Two purple balls of energy came flying towards Charlie. The hyena had to block them with right blade. Ninja then tried once more to swing his sword at Charlie. Charlie blocked it but his front was left exposed.

Knuckles came running and punched Charlie in the face. He broke his jaw and fell unconscious.

"What do will do with him?" Ninja asked.

"Put this around his neck and tie his hands together," Claws answered, holding a silver collar he pulled out his back pocket. "Leave this scum for the army." He turned his head around and saw that the Rottweiler was back to his normal form, unconscious. "Do the same with him."

- - - - -

Sonic knew he had to be silence and patience. He was alone and one wrong move he could end up captured or dead. He had no equipment and only the pistols he took from the Longtons he fought earlier. He needed to get to the army, team up with the rest of the MI5 agents and receive further orders.

Sonic was in a shadow, having his back against the wall. He knew a Longton was around the corner. He felt a loose brick on the wall. He placed his hand around the brick and pulled it out of the wall.

Sonic then heard the Longton's two-way radio going off.

"Sean, we need you to get some men and take them to Filbert Road," the man on the radio said in a Welsh accent. "The army is pressing hard on us with tanks. Over."

"Will do, over," the Longton answered.

The Longton walked towards Sonic. Sonic needed to wait for the right movement to attack. The Longton was just at the corner Sonic was standing when he moved quickly and smashed the brick into the Longton's face.

The brick broke the Longton's nose and knocked him unconscious. Sonic took his AK-47 and radio. He know had access to intelligence that would be useful to the army and knew that Filbert Road was where the army was: unfortunately he did not know where Filbert Road was.

- - - - -

"_Firefly_, this is _Blade_," Claws said, pressing his earpiece deeper into his ear. "We ran into a bit of resistance."

"Understandable," Marie answered, "I'm guessing you want the location of the others."

"Would be nice to know," Claws said.

"They are with a team of soldiers; they have broken through the battlelines and are heading towards sewer pipe you entered earlier. They will brief you on your mission."

"Thanks _Firefly_," Claws said. "Over and out." He then looked at Ninja and Clas. "You heard the lady: let's move!"

- - - - -

Wolfgang had used his strength to break a building to avoid the battle. The soldier inside him wanted to be useful and the training he had as a marine and as a spy felt he would be better behind enemy lines.

He did not want to involve the others because they were not use to killing other people; they only did it in self-defence. Also Wolfgang felt he worked better alone.

"This is _Hercules_," Wolfgang said, pressing his ear-piece, "where do you need me?"

"The seventh platoon is suffering from resistance at Charleston Road in the East of the village," the Army's intelligence officer answered. "It should take you five minutes to get there."

"Over and out," Wolfgang said. He looked at his GPS map and saw a building that had a good view of the street. He headed east and as the officer said it took him five minutes. Once he reached the building he checked if the door was locked. It wasn't.

Wolfgang entered the building, scanning it to make such it no Longtons were in. The building looked liked a drugs lab. Chemicals, powders and cooking equipment was all around, but Wolfgang thought to worry about that later. He went upstairs, meeting no resistance. He went up to roof and saw the skirmish between the Longtons and the soldiers. Twenty Longtons were holding their positions behind some metal shields and causing the army a number of casualties. Wolfgang set up his sniper rifle and studied the Longtons. He believed that a young kangaroo was the leader and aimed at his head. The bullet went his skull and blood went over the shield and the ground. Confusion enraged in the Longtons and two turned rounded and fired at the building behind them. Wolfgang shot one of them in the head, then shot the other one in the chest.

The Longtons were thrown into disarray. They were confused about whether to shoot at the soldiers or the sniper. The soldiers charged at the Longtons and overran them.

Wolfgang had done what he set out to do and contacted the intelligence officer he further instructions.

- - - - -

Sonic was hiding in an alleyway, listening to the Longtons' radio traffic. He knew where the some of the Longtons' backup were going and where Longtons were hiding.

Sonic then thought maybe he could try and contact the MI5 team or the army with the radio. He had a little knowledge about radios after working at a radio station, but commercial radio was a different kettle of fish to military radios. The radio he was using was from a communist eastern country, different to anything that was used by his country's military.

He played around with the frequency for over five minutes, listening to a lot of hissback and static and Longtons before getting a weak signal of an army channel.

"Hello?" Sonic said. There was a lot of static.

"Who …s this?" a male voice asked.

"_Lightening_, I work for the Security Service," Sonic answered. "Who I am speaking to?"

"Corporal Moore," he said. "I'm … rad… operator … Zanado plat…n. Where are you?"

"I'm in the centre of the village; I have intelligence that I much give to your commander."

All Sonic heard was static from the radio.

"Hello?" No answer.

"Hello?"

Again no answer.

"DAMN IT!!" he shouted.

Sonic had to think what his next move should be. He then felt a pistol at the back of his head once more.

"You're coming with me," he said.

Sonic just smiled, half turned and kick him in the chest. He then turned the whole way round punched him in the face with a left hook, knocking the guard unconscious.

Sonic decided he had to make a move. He ran from the alleyway and headed to a residential street. After he got away from there he jogged for a few minutes.

"STOP!" a male voice shouted and Sonic turned sideways. He saw a group of five men dressed in black, all pointing sub-machine guns at him. He could tell there were SAS soldiers. "Throw you weapons on the ground; go down on your knees and put your hands on you head."

Sonic followed the orders, putting his AK-47, pistols and knife the ground.

"My name is Sonic Spike," he said when he put the knife on the floor. "I'm a MI5 agent," he continued when he went on his knees. "My codename is _Lightening_."

The SAS troops looked at him for a moment. The officer in charge grabbed his radio and started to speak. "This is Captain McCarthy, we have a man here claiming to be an MI5 officer."

"Can you describe him?" the radio operator asked.

"Male blue hedgehog, in his late teens, early twenties," McCarthy answered. "He says his codename is _Lightening_."

"Sounds like one of ours," the radio operator said. "His name should be Sonic Spike, his handler is _Firefly_ and his abilities are super speed and healing powers."

"Thanks," McCarthy said and then shot Sonic in the arm.

"AHHH!!" Sonic screamed and grabbed hold of his left arm. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!!"

"If you are who you say you are then that will heal up quickly," McCarthy said.

"True, but it fucking hurts!"

"We have no time for this, you're coming with us."

"I got a Longtons' radio," Sonic said. "I know where some of the Longtons are going."

"Tell us everything you know."

- - - - -

"_Firefly_, this is _Wizard_," a voice said into Marie's earpiece. "We have just met up with the others."

"That's good," Marie said. "I have talked with the army and we both agreed that we need to decapitate the Longtons. Our cameras show that they leader is in the centre of the village in the old post office. I believe you and _Neon_ have met him before."

"Yeah and he is one tough mother," Stars answered.

"I wish you luck, but I believe you can all handle him," Marie said. "I have also received word that _Lightening_ is safe and has joined with Special Forces."

"What do we do with the target when we capture him?" Stars asked.

"You are to de-power them, and hold on to the leadership until the army arrives."

"Thanks."

"The best strategy is to surround the building, use your equipment to jam radio signals and storm it as quickly as you can," Marie said. "Hopefully if you take him out then the resolve of the Longtons should fall."

"Got it, I'm guessing we have to sort out the finer details."

"Got it in one."

- - - - -

"Tell me General, how are your troops doing?" the Prime Minster asked through a speaker phone in the middle of the table.

"We have met with some touch resistance," Lt. General Connors answered, "but we have captured a third of the town and our losses are minimal."

"What about hostages?" Winston asked.

"The MI5 team in the village has rescued them and were taken to the troops," Connors said. "Our medical teams have looked at them and most are being transported to hospitals in the city."

"What about causalities from the Longtons?" Thomas Lyndon asked.

"They are taken heavy loses, but we have taken quite a few alive. We will give them over to the police and Security Service once our medical teams have looked them over."

"What is your plan of action?" Edward Bear asked.

"We are going to keep pushing forward and once we captured the village we'll have a clean sweep of it. We have men behind enemy lines whom mission is to capture the Longtons' leadership."

"Remember General, from a legal viewpoint you can't rough them up to much," the Attorney General said.

"I am aware of that and my soldiers have orders only to use forces if there is no alternative."

"We also need to keep the village in tack for the police," the Attorney General added.

"Again my soldiers are aware of that," Connors answered, sounding annoyed. "The MI5 team has also brought as some intelligence and my officers are looking at it now."

"How long do you think it'll take to defeat the Longtons?" Edward asked.

"I believe that we could control the village by the morning," Connors answered.

"Keep us informed any developments."

"Will do Mr. Prime Minister."

Connors hung up and the CORBA meeting moved onto their next item of business.

"Mr. Prime Minister, after this mission there is going to be a massive increase in the prison population," the Chancellor of the Exchequer said. "We simply don't have the capacity for them."

"But because of the higher leaderships links with terrorism and they assassinated the Home Secretary we can place a large number on Libos and other UN prison," Sir Daniel added.

"But even if say 10 of the Longtons were sent to Libos, we still have 1,350 Longtons to deal with and that itself is a 15 increase in the prison population," the Chancellor answered back.

"Get me the Minster for Prison, Permanent Secretary of the Home Office and the head of the Prison Service on the phone and see if they can come up with some plans," Edward said to his Chief of Staff.

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister."

"Matt, Tom, I also want you two to see if the police and the military has any room for any captors."

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister," the two men answered.

- - - - -

Sonic and the SAS had hidden themselves in two building opposite each other. They were listening into the radio traffic of the Longtons and were waiting for them and stop them from getting to the front line.

The snow was falling lighting now and the troops were able to see more clearly. They could hear the cracking sound of footprints on the snow covered ground.

"Remember men," Captain McCarthy said, "we want them alive. Only use tranqs and enzyme rounds. Only kill them if you have not other choice."

"How long will it knock them out?" Sonic asked, aimed now with a pistol.

"Twelve hours," McCarthy answered. "We'll tie them up, drag them indoors and mark the building so that the army can find them." The Longtons were getting closer. "Prepare yourself," he said into his radio.

As the Longtons went into the middle of the SAS sandwich the SAS troops started to fire their guns. The Longtons' did not know what hit them and the small group did not offer any resistance. A group of ten lay unconscious on the ground.

"Let's drag them inside then," McCarthy ordered. When the SAS did that McCarthy turned to his radioman. "Where's the next target?"

- - - - -

Wolfgang had received information of the army encountering resistance in the north of the village. The army's assault in general was successful, they had captured 40 of the village and like Lt. General Connors believed that Rotan would be under the army's control soon.

Wolfgang was behind the Longtons who were fighting the army. There were group of twelve, heavily armed and particularly powerful holding the army back.

Wolfgang was still confidence. He put on a pair of infer-red goggles and removed a smoke grenade from his arms belt. He pulled out the pin and rolled it into the Longtons' and turned on the goggles. The Longtons continued to fire into the troops but could not see a thing. Wolfgang pulled out his pistol, loaded it with a clip of tranquiller bullet and went into the smoke. He fired three bullets, hitting two Longtons before they realized what was happening. They turned round firing randomly into the air, but could no see there target. One of the Longtons' was shot dead by accident and Wolfgang shot another at close range. He when up close to another two Longtons, punching one in to face before slapping the other with back of his left hand. Both were knocked unconscious. Wolfgang then turned round and shot another two bullets, knocking two Longtons unconscious.

Only four Longtons were left and the army were coming towards them. Wolfgang knew it was time to leave. He moved away from the fight calmly, just as he heard the army troops running and shouting.

- - - - -

The join MI5/army team waiting outside the village's post office. Marie had told them that Jacqus was in the post office with two other leaders of the Longtons, whilst the rest of the leadership was on the frontlines. Two had already been captured and only two was left in battle.

The team had encircled the building were monitoring it from the outside. They were to approach the building slowly, look for weak stops so that explosive charges can be placed, then storm the building, throwing in flashbangs and take on the three leaders.

They were aware that the Longtons they were going to take on were some of the strongest evolvers they would face, so surprise was key. However, they knew that they had some strong evolvers in their group, so hoped to be a match against them.

Inside the post office the Longtons leaders were unaware of what was about to happen. Jacq and the other two leaders were keeping track of the battle.

"The army is hitting us here, here and here," Dixon Hemingway, an American Bulldog, said to Jacq, pointing a map of the village in front of them.

"What sort of weapons are they using?" the leader of the Longtons asked.

"Tanks and Marines," he answered.

"Sent in teams of our strongest troops and men with heavy weapons to suppose," Jacq ordered. "Get Tempest to the front line where the army is attacking the hardest."

"But the army out number us and have allsorts of modern equipment available to them," the other leader, a grey-furred bear, said.

"We don't need to win this battle in the traditional sense," Dixon said. "All we need to do is make them suffer heavy loses."

"The press backlash would be a disaster for them," Jacq said. "The army would be forced to withdraw and the government would have to negotiate with us. How many loses have the army suffered?"

"Around twenty percent."

"Don't lie to me Dixon," Jacq said. "I can read your mind and I can tell when you are lying anyway."

"I don't know for sure," Dixon answered. "But we keep plugging at them."

Explosions were heard from three sides of the post office and flashbangs were thrown into the room.

"HOW DARE THEY!!" Jacq shouted in the white flash, shooting green beams from his fist. "HOW DARE THEY!!"

Dixon jumped up into the air and toward the wall. He bounded off it and dived towards the soldiers, whilst the other leader turned his body into stone and charged towards the troops. Dixon took out a knife from his side and split the throat of one of the soldiers, before turning round and stabbing another. Ninja and Clas had to jump into the fight. Clas aimed a punch at Dixon, but he leaned back and made the wolf miss. Ninja tried to kick the former army officer but he jumped up into the air and span round.

Knuckles had to take on the stone bear. The echidna charged towards the bear and both sets of hands interlocked. The bear was the stronger and was pushing Knuckles backed. Knuckles tried to push back, his feet trying to grip onto the stone floor. Armour rounded into a ball and bounded into the air, then against the wall. He hit the stone bear in the back but just bounded off him. Claws ran up behind the bear and stabbed him in the back. The bear roared in pain, before feeling a sharp object pressed against his neck.

"These claws can cut through anything," Claws said, "and we can play this in two ways. First you can co-operate and come with us quietly, or we have to get nasty with you and you really wouldn't like it if I'm nasty."

Claws then felt himself being lifted up into the air. Claws knew it was Jacq and he could not do anything about it, before he was threw headfirst into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Glides fired an optic blast towards Jacq, but dived out the way. Jacq then shot two green energy beams, but Stars formed a psychic shield to block them.

"You two!" Jacq shouted. "Enemies to our cause."

"Shut the hell up!" Stars shouted, before lifting the stone bear into the air with his mind and threw him towards Jacq. "And that's for my brother."

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind burst opened a door within the building and went towards Stars, forcing him to cover his face.

"Leave the leader alone," a female voice said and the star cat saw a brown feathered duck with long black feathers growing from the back of her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Stars asked.

"I'm The Elements and I know that cats don't like water!" she shouted, pointing her fingers at him and shooting a powerful jet of water at Stars and forcing him out of the building through the hole he came in by.

Knuckles prepared to charge at the duck, but she pointed a finger at him and shot a fireball toward him, just missing his head. The stone bear had also regained him composure and ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles had to stand his ground, holding his fist out ready and glowing purple in preparation. Just as the bear got close to Knuckles, the echidna took a side step, placed his heads on the bear's chest and side and threw him into to the wall of the building. The wall shock violently and bricks and floor tiles fell from the ceiling. Jacq had to form a psychic shield to protect everyone from the falling stone.

Stars recovered his composure. He stood up and knew he had to get back inside, to fight the battle but also to get himself into warmed. He then looked around and saw that Longtons were coming towards the post office.

"Oh shit!" Stars said, and then pressed his eyepiece into his ear. "_Firefly_, we need assistance! I repeat we need assistance!"

He took out his pistol and shot at one group of Longtons before turning around one hundred and eighty degrees to shot at the other group coming towards them. He moved back into the building, knowing that he couldn't last for long in the snow.

A soldier had snuck behind The Elements and had a tranquillizer shot in his hand. He stabbed it into her jugular and she fell unconscious within seconds. Jacq turned around and shot a green beam at the soldier: when it hit the soldier went flying backwards and hit the wall behind him.

Stars had come back into the building and seeing Jacq with his back turned as a perfect opportunity. He ran quickly and as Jacq turned round rugby tackled him to the ground.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE MAN!!" Stars shouted as he punched the sheep a number of times in the face.

Jacq moved his left fist under Stars' chest and shot a green beam at him. Stars when backwards, but he knew this would happen and when he felt to the ground he was able to give a psychic message to everyone about the Longtons that were coming.

Claws recovered consciousness, awaking with a headache. He saw Knuckles and the stone bear were wrestling with eachother and that their hands were interlocked in a titanic grip. Claws extended his claws on his right hands and stabbed them the bear's leg and dragged them downwards, making four large cuts into the stone. The bear screamed and Claws grabbed his pistol and shot straight into the cut. The bear turned back into his normal form and fell asleep.

Knuckles helped Claws back onto his feet.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll be okay," Claws answered. "Lets get outside; we can handle the Longtons that are coming towards us."

Claws and Knuckles made their way to the street and half the soldiers joined them. The other soldiers went round Jacq is a circle.

"IT'S OVER JACQUS!!" Sgt. Basilton yelled. "Make things easier for yourself and come with us quietly."

Jacq just laughed and said: "Fools!" He turned and shot an energy beam at Basilton. The troops started to shoot at Jacq, but the sheep formed a psychic shield to spot the bullets. He shot beams indiscriminately and a couple of soldiers were hit. Jacq then used his powers to forced the guns out of the soldiers' hands and making them into on large metal ball before letting it drop to the ground.

Glides fired an optic blast at Jacq; hitting him and knocking him to the floor. Jacq lifted the metal ball and threw it towards Glides. Glides had to jump out the way and Jacq had a chance to get back on his feet.

Stars knew he had to be quick. He went to one of the unconscious soldiers and took an injection pen out of his pocket. He put the top in his mouth and bit off the lid. He waited for three seconds, allowing Glides to fire another optic blast at Jacq. Stars took his chance and charged towards the black sheep. Jacq reacted too late, seeing Stars in the corner of his eyes and the cat stabs the injection pen into Jacq.

Jacq lost his powers, but not his fight. He punched Stars in the face and grabbed his throat. Stars pushed him away and Jacq tried to aim a karate chop at Stars' shoulder. Stars blocked it and then punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"It's over," Stars said.

"IT'S NOT OVER TILL I SAY IT OVER!!" Jacq shouted with blood dripping out his mouth. "There are people who will still fight for our cause and even if you take me now you are all going to die!"

Stars punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He took a pair of handcuffs that were attached to his trousers, rounded Jacq onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. He could hear a gun fight happening outside and saw that Glides and Armour had already gone to join the fight. At the same time Ninja and Clas were still struggling fighting Dixon. Neither of them were able to land a blow against eachother.

It was then Stars could hear Sonic running and saw him running into a hole made the by the army. Sonic jumped into the air and pointed his feet at Dixon's chest, landing a massive blow to the bulldog. Dixon fell on his back but he placed his hands on the floor and jump back on his feet. Dixon jumped toward the wall, bounding off it with his feet and using his legs as a spring and dived towards Sonic. Sonic fell towards the floor with the bulldog on top of him. Sonic pushed Dixon off him, but reminded on top of the hedgehog. Ninja had gotten close enough during this part of the fight and with his left feet aimed a turning kick at Dixon's chest. Dixon fell to the floor but did a backwards roll and then getting on one knee and putting his hands on the floor. Dixon jumped up into the air and span in a ball, before positioning his feet into a two footed kick and hit Ninja in the chest. Whilst this was going on Clas had cut of the lower half of his left sleeve off with his sword and twisted it tightly. He went behind Dixon and put the sleeve around his neck and dragged him on his feet. Dixon started to choke and gag as Clas pushes the sleeve tighter around his neck. Dixon had to act fast and forced Clas towards the wall, where he was able to place his right feet on the wall, run up it and jumps over Clas.

Clas turned and aimed a kick at Dixon, but the bulldog grabbed his leg. He aimed a punch at the wolf, but Clas was able to block it and the two were locked together. Ninja had an injection pen in his hand and tried to get behind Dixon. The bulldog knew what was coming. He let go of Clas' leg, pushed him in the chest, turned round and punched Clas' cousin in the face.

Dixon then felt a punch in the face, but no one was infront of him. He then felt a left hook before getting tripped. He then saw that Stars was in a fighting position and he knew that the cat was using his psychic abilities to fight.

"Face me in person you coward!" Dixon yelled. He jumped back on his feet before jumping towards the wall and using his legs aimed a powerful drive towards Stars. However, in midair Sonic jumped towards Dixon and clashed with him. He stabbed Dixon in the back with the injection pen that Ninja had dropped. Both landed and rolled around on the floor before separating from eachother. Dixon tried to jump back on his feet but couldn't. He then realized that he lost his agility powers.

Sonic got back on his feet first, Dixon followed. Dixon tried to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog blocked it. Sonic stepped back and kicked Dixon in the chest. This angered Dixon, dived towards Sonic, grabbing his throat. Sonic was choking and cough and he placed his hands around Dixon's wrists: but Dixon's grip was too strong.

Ninja walked up behind Dixon and landed a karate chop against the bulldog, knocking him to the floor and letting go of Sonic. Sonic arched forward, coaching and trying to get air.

"Are you okay?" Ninja answered.

Sonic nodding in respond, still trying to breath in air.

"_Firefly_, this is _Wizard_," Stars said pressing the earpiece deeper into his ear, "we have captured the marks but there is heavy resistance outside."

"Just keep hold of them for as long as you can," Marie answered. "Assistances is on its way."

"We'll do are best," Stars answered. He then turned to the others in the room "Marie said to keep hold of them for as long as possible."

"Ninja, Clas and I will go out to join the fight," Sonic said. "You stay here. You know as well as I do that you can't stay outside for long in those wet clothes."

- - - - -

At the command centre for the army Lt. General Connors with two other officers were monitoring the battle, looking at the army's positions on a map of the village and keeping in touch with the officers in the field. The army had pushed the Longtons back and now had over fifty percent of the village.

"How is resistance from the Longtons now?" the general asked.

"Our officers in the field believe that the Longtons are starting to loss their will," one of the officers answered. "They are starting to surrender more and there hasn't been a counter-attack for while."

"We are also loosing fewer troops," the other officer said. "There have only been six soldiers who have been killed and thirteen that have been injured."

"What about the kidnap victims?" the first officer asked.

"We have a military police sergeant who has been questioning them gentry," Connors said. "Some of them have received medical treatment and going to hospital right now. MI5 and the police are aware of this."

The intelligence officer entered the room.

"General Connors," he said as he saluted, "I have just gotten off the phone with MI5: the team in village have capture three of the Longtons' leaders, but there are meeting heavy resistance."

"Where in the village are they?" Connors asked.

"The post office, it's in the centre of the village," the intelligence officer said pointing to it on the map.

"Where's are closest unit?" the general asked.

"In the east," the second officer said. "A good advance from them and they could be at the location in fifteen minutes. Only a couple of minutes if there is no resistance at all."

"Then we'll have a massive push their," Connors said. "Get any free troops to go there and tell the troops in the east to push as hard as there can. I also want armed vehicles with megaphones to get to the front line and demand their surrender."

- - - - -

In the mitts of the battle the SAS troops that were with Sonic had finally arrived to assist the MI5 team. Two of the troops aimed to gain higher ground, whilst the other looked to get behind the Longtons. The other SAS team were order to go to the east of the village to get behind the Longtons and help the army advance.

Within the middle of the fire fight the MI5 team knew that their only chance for survival was making the fight into a hand-to-hand combat. Claws and Armour both taken out smoke grenades and rolled them towards the Longtons. Sonic, Knuckles and Ninja ran towards a flank of the Longtons and Claws, Armour and Clas ran towards the other flank. Glides acted as cover for both groups and fired optic blast at the Longtons, turning round 180 degree every few seconds.

In the Post Office Stars knew he couldn't get involved in the battle so did what he could do for the troops and giving them medical attention. Some were more hurt then others and his trying was limited to first aid and half a year at university studying medicine. Whilst he was doing this he did not realize that he needed help himself. The room was cold and he was shivering because of it.

More Longtons were trying to join the fight and the SAS troops had to keep them pinned back, but that prevent them from helping the MI5 team.

Behind the other flank Wolfgang had finally gotten to the fight. He saw the smoke and knew that the young men were trying to fight the Longtons in close combat. He knew that was the best strategy for them. He put on infer-red goggles and started to firing into the smoke. Wolfgang then heard heavy metal footsteps from behind him. He turned round and saw the metal gorilla who was limping. Wolfgang knew that there was no point shooting him and that he needed to fight him. Both characters sized eachother up before taking steps towards a fight. The gorilla couldn't run so just waited for Wolfgang to make the first move and saw the seven foot six tall wolf with horns coming out his head charging towards him. The gorilla held his arms out and held Wolfgang back. He put his feet deep into the ground and the cobblestones came flying out. This was fight between metal and muscle. Wolfgang used his strength to crush the gorilla's arms and he screamed. Wolfgang then pushed the gorilla away from him, punched him in the face and made a dent in the metal skin. He then bent down, wrapping his arms around his right thigh to his back and his left shoulder, picked him up and ran towards a building and smashing right through the wall.

In the middle of the battle the MI5 team and the Longtons could not see anything, but it worked for the MI5 team's favour. Claws was cutting up the Longtons' guns whilst the others were able to force them into a fistfights. Armour was devastating, using his strength to knock down many Longtons at one time. Knuckles knew that he had to take on the larger Longtons and ones with superstrength. Sonic, Ninja and Clas had to rely on their material arts skills, but they were more then a match for most of the Longtons.

In the Post Office three of the soldiers were waking up and were confused about the situation.

"What's going one?" one of them asked.

"The Longtons have sent reinforcements," Stars answered. "The others are fighting with them and the SAS are here, but we're really just trying to hold out."

"We got to get out there," Sgt. Basilton said.

"You lot are in no fit state," Stars said strongly. "You have all been unconscious and are injured in some way. Some of you are in real need of medical attention."

"Look!" Basilton answered, "This is our job. We need to go out and fight them."

"I'm not going to let you go out and kill yourselves. If you want to be useful help me with these men."

"Reynolds, are you fit to fight?" Basilton asked.

"Sir, yes sir," the solider answered.

"We are going out whether you like it all not," Basilton said. "Andrews will help you here."

"I'm guessing there is no way I will convince you otherwise," Stars said, "but if either of you are struggling in the fight just come back here."

Basilton just nodded and the two soldiers grabbed their guns and infra red goggles and headed out of the building.

- - - - -

On the wider battlefield the Longtons' resistances was starting to crumble. They had lost their leadership and any sense of direction. Many of the Longtons started to lay down their arms and surrender to the army. At the outskirts of the village a joint police and military team was starting there investigation. However, there was still some pockets of resistance, led by the Tempest and the other leader of the Longtons.

The army was getting close to the MI5 team, and was only a couple of minutes away.

- - - - -

Wolfgang picked up the metal gorilla once again and threw him towards the wall. The gorilla smashed a hole through the wall and landed outside. Wolfgang saw the gorilla lying on his back and struggling to breath. The mutant wolf knew there was no point continuing the fight and went to help the rest of the MI5 team.

The number of Longtons in the fight had gone down, many were injured or unconscious. Wolfgang came rushing in behind them and just stampeded on them.

Sonic grabbed one Longtons' arm and twisted. He heard a snap and knew he had broken it. Claws continued to slice apart the Longtons weapons, but he did not want to kill any of them, so retracted his claws and started to fight the Longtons hand to hand.

In the middle of the fight Clas had taken out his sword and grabbed on of the Longtons. He dragged him away from the smoke and the fighting and took him to another street. Sonic and Wolfgang saw this happen but were too busy fighting other Longtons.

"WHERE'S TEMPEST?" Clas shouted, holding the Longton from behind and held his sword at his throat.

"Fuck you," he answered.

Clas started to press the sword slightly harder and started to cut his skin. Some blood came out of a cut that was created.

"This is your final warning, where's Tempest?" Clas said.

"He's in the south of the village," the Longton said, "but you couldn't beat him."

Clas took the sword away from the Longton's throat and hit him with a karate chop, knocking him unconscious.

The MI5 and SAS teams heard the army coming. A truck with megaphones on top of it was starting to send out a message.

"This is the army of the Kingdom of Seraphoina," the message said. "You are ordered to surrender. This is your only warning."

The army were preparing their attack. Their plan was to out flank the Longtons by going round them using the surrounding streets, and leaving no route of escape. Their resistance was dying away by the second and the army was sweeping pass them with ease. It only took them three minutes to surround the Longtons in the fight and pointed their guns at them.

"You have been ordered to surrender," the officer in charge said.

These Longtons were more determined then most of the others in the battle. They could not let Jacq and the other leaders fall into the hands of the army and the police. If they did then it would have been all over for them. They turned their weapons against the army and started to shoot. This was however easy picking for the troops and started to fire their tranquiller bullets at them. The firefight was over in seconds and the Longtons knocked unconscious.

"You lot, come with me," Wolfgang ordered.

"Our orders are to take you back for debriefing," the officer said.

"Well we got a new mission," Wolfgang said. "Stars, use your abilities to find out where Clas is going. I have a good idea, but I want you to confirm it."

"I'll try my best," Stars said. He began to focus and look for his friend. "He is looking for Tempest; he is heading south of the village."

"Lets move," Wolfgang ordered.

- - - - -

Tempest was standing on the roof of one of the buildings. He was an influential leader and was able to get the Longtons under his command to form a strong pocket of resistance. He made the snow to fall harder and thereby made it more difficult for the army to see and he shot lightning bolts from the tips of his fingertips and the sky, aiming for the troops and their vehicles. Unlike many of the Longtons who were fighting for they lives he seemed to be enjoying himself and longed to cause death and destruction. He was a complete sociopath.

Clas was able to slip pass the Longtons and looked to see where Tempest was. He knew he couldn't face Tempest head on and pulled out his pistol and loaded it with enzyme bullets. He knew that the tiger was pure evil and wanted him to suffer for what he did to Sonia.

Clas could hear the battle raging and he wanted to get to Tempest quickly. He could see lightning bolts being fired from the top of one of the buildings so headed towards it. Once at the building where Tempest was at the top Clas went inside and looked for a way to the top. He had to walk up a flight of stairs before climbing into an artic using a ladder. He had to look for a way up onto the roof, and he had to do it without Tempest knowing. He was searching the artic for an entrance and wait until he could surprise the tiger. He could hear Tempest shooting lightning bolts and the wind howling against the building. He saw the entrance to the roof and removed it slowly, trying not to make a sound.

Once he had removed the wooden block from the entrance and placed it on the floor he poked his head out and looked out to see what Tempest was doing. He was one top of the roof and watching the battle. Clas climbed out of the artic and then got his footing. He aimed his pistol at the Tempest's back and shot two bullets into his back.

Tempest fell flat on his face and screamed in pain.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" he shouted and then saw who shot him. "Oh, it's you."

Clas went towards Tempest picked up him.

"Get up," he yelled, dragging him to his feet and punching back down again. He went to do this once again.

"You really are pissed," Tempest teased.

"Shut up," Clas said and punched him again.

Clas pulled out his sword and prepared him, drawing on Tempest using the tip of it. Clas held his sword high in the air and prepared to cut Tempest into tiny pieces. But he just couldn't do it.

"What's the matter," Tempest said, "not man enough? Coward, no wonder Sonia hasn't slept with you yet. She wants a real man, and she was gagging for it with us, the little slut."

"SHUT UP!!" Clas roared and started to kick Tempest in the stomach and heard himself winding him. He then picked Tempest up and held his throat tightly. He was starting to choke, unable to breathe.

Tempest moved his left arm along Clas' right arm and placed his hand on Clas' elbow. He pressed his thumb deep in the muscle opposite it and looked for a pressure point. It cause Clas pain and forced him to let go. Tempest then headbutted Clas, catching the wolf by surprise and forced him to press his hand against the area of pain. Tempest tired to punch Clas in the face, but Clas blocked it with his left arm and whilst still holding his head hit Tempest in the face with his right elbow. He then pushed Tempest down to the floor. He bends down and grabbed Tempest's left arm.

"Lets start with something simple," Clas said, stroking the tiger's hand. He grabbed Tempest's little finger and bend it back hard, breaking it and making him scream. "You are going to suffer slowly and painfully for everything you have down in your life."

"Fuck you!" Tempest yelled. "You're pathetic, no more then a little boy who can't get his act together. No wonder why Sonia just pretends to be with you and still longs for Sonic. You know that it's only a matter of time until she'll be back with hi… AHHH"

Clas broke another of Tempest's fingers "I know that you are just trying to screw with my head and it's not going to work. You're mind games and torture didn't work with Sonia and it's not going to work with me."

"Then why do this with me?"

"Because this," Clas said breaking another finger, "is," and other, "PUNISHMENT," and breaking Tempest's left thumb. "I am going to break every bone in your body before I pull out your organs whilst you're still breathing."

"Do you think I'm scared," Tempest mocked.

"Your arrogance is not your best attribute."

Clas let go of Tempest's left hand, step over him and grabbed hold of his right. He prepared grabbed hold of his little finger ready to break it when Wolfgang came out from the hole in the roof.

"CLAS DON'T!!" Wolfgang shouted. "You are better then this."

"This man is pure scum dad," Clas answered back. "He deserves nothing but just to suffer in pain."

"I don't want you to go down this route," Wolfgang said. "I don't want to turn out like me."

In the background the others were coming out one by one onto the round. Because of the lost of Tempest's leadership the Longtons were finally starting to lost ground and the army had nearly captured the whole village.

"You know just as well as I do that Tempest is pure evil. He raped and tortured Sonia for months and God knows how many others he did the same things to."

"If you take it any further, if you kill him then it will plague your mind for the rest of you live," Sonic said. "I had to kill people today and I know that it's going to affect me. I know what that man has done to Sonia, but if you through with this then it will just be on your conscience forever."

"You believe in justice and law and order," Ninja added. "You know as well as the rest of us that you can't take the law into your own hands."

"What bullshit!" Clas yelled. "What do you think we have been doing?"

"We doing our duty to protect the public," Wolfgang said. "There is doing what you have to do and then there is just making the issue personal. I have done it and I can't let you do that."

"If Sonia was here she will tell you to stop," Sonic said. "She is too decent a person to let you destroy your soul like this. Her religious beliefs wouldn't allow you to go through with this and that there is possibly of redemption and heaven and hell."

Stars had gotten up to Tempest and started to examine him.

"Just give me your sword and walk away from him," Wolfgang said. "You know that he'll go to prison and will never be a threat to anyone again."

Clas looked within himself and started to debate within his head. But he knew that he couldn't fight all of them just for his selfish means and they were his closest friends and family. He also knew that he wasn't doing this for Sonia but for himself. He removed his sword from his side and with his pistol he gave them to his dad.

The MI5 team left the building, knowing that their mission was over.


	17. Seasons Greetings

Chapter 16: Seasons Greetings

**Chapter 16: Seasons Greetings**

The battle had been won and the police was starting their investigation. The media had gotten wind of what was going on in the village and the government, the army and the police were preparing their story. Prime Minister Edward Bear was in his personal office with his closest advisors, his Chief-of-Staff, Communication Secretary, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and Foreign Secretary.

"The press are going to crucify us over Thompson," the Chief-of-Staff said.

"I don't think," Alan Zanger answered. "The Prime Minister was quick to get rid of him and not going to protect him at all. It is going to get bury anyway with every thing else that's going on."

"We need ministers to go out on the airwaves and give the public our message," Edward said, leaning his back against his desk. "I have also decided on the new Home Secretary."

"Who?" the Chancellor asked.

"Tom Lyndon," Edward Bear answered. "He is very good at his job and has proven to be very effective in a crisis."

"He is still young," the Chief-of-Staff said.

"And some people may question his ambitions," the Foreign Secretary, George Tinnal, said, a very senior and influential member of the Cabinet.

"He is loyal this government," the Prime Minister answered, "and he has been dismissed by the press before and he has proved them wrong. He has a good relationship with the police, the military, the prison service and the intelligence services. He has gotten departments to run more effectively and you know that the Home Office needs reform which David did start. He has the potential to be a great Home Secretary like David should have been."

- - - - -

Sonia awoke from her hospital bed screaming. She had a terrible nightmare and was in psychical and emotion pain. She had a tough interview with military police and had a psychical examination. They had taken photographs of her, especially of her lower back where the burn scar was.

The doctors had looked at her wound and thought about giving Sonia a skin-graft, but some felt that it would not have any impact and even if it did the fur in that area may never grow back anyway.

"What's the matter?" a nurse, a female chimpanzee in her mid-twenties, asked who came into her room. Sonia was still screaming. The nurse went up to her and held her hands. "Sonia, look at me." Sonia did and she started to calm down. "Did you have a nightmare?" Sonia nodded.

A young doctor, a male white tiger, entered the room. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Sonia looked at him and saw Tempest.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!" She screamed and crawled backwards to towards the corner of the bed and wall. "FOR GOD SAKE KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!"

"I'm here to help you," the doctor answered, not realizing the history of the patient.

Sonia was screaming. Her mind had been pushed to breaking point and she was very close to the edge.

"Just leave her with me," the nurse said. "I can deal with her."

The doctor didn't agree but still left the room. The nurse was experienced with traumatized patient.

"It's okay Sonia," the nurse said. "He's gone now. Do you want a drink of water?"

Sonia nodded. The nurse grabbed a glass that was on Sonia's side table and went to the sink that was in the room. She came back and gave Sonia the water which she drank in seconds. The nurse took the glass from her hands.

"I don't know what the matter with me is," Sonia cried. "I'm only sixteen-years-old and I have been kidnapped twice, tortured and raped and now scarred for life. I'm a good person, I always think of others, I'm religious, I'm never selfish, what have I done that is so bad?" She broke down in tears and the nurse held her and gave the teenager a hug.

"You're safe now Sonia," the nurse said, "no-one is going to hurt you again. No-one deserves to go through what has happened to you."

"What so special about me that this had to happen?" Sonia asked. It was a question that the nurse could not answer.

"Don't worry about the past and about what has happened. Just worry about yourself and your future."

"You're so kind," Sonia said.

"That's why I became a nurse," she answered.

"What's your name?"

"Debbie."

"Do you know what happened to my counsellor? Julie Kenston."

"I'll find out for you."

"What's the time?"

"Quarter to five."

- - - - -

Sonic had a hard nights sleep and had awoken early. He was in the garage and he battering the hell out of a large punching bag. He was aggressive, using all his strength to punch and kick the bag. He was listening to the angriest music he had loading on his MP3 and despite it being freezing cold; Sonic was only wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms.

Sonic couldn't stop thinking about the attack on Rotan and the evil of what the Longtons had done, twisting their ideology from something noble to something deplorable. He was also angry and distressed about himself. He had killed two people, one of them in a violence way, and he did not want to become that sort of person. He had killed before, but only in self defence or from a distance. But he had to remember that one was a man who wanted to kill Winston Drake and anyone else who got his way and the other was a man who was prepared to rape Sonic. However, with the blue eagle, he made that kill personal; he stabbed him in the gut and shot him in testicles, leaving him to bleed slowly to death. He made Sonic feel his death.

Stars had heard Sonic making noise and came down to join him. Sonic saw his half-nephew and removed an earphone.

"We had a long night," Stars said. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Sonic said, punching the bag twice before doing a turning kick.

"Sonic, you can't take out your frustration on that punching bag all day," Stars pleaded.

"Would you rather I took it out on you," Sonic joked in a deadpan fashion.

"It's hardly a long term solution. I know it was tough for all of us…"

"You have no idea how tough it was!" Sonic yelled and pointed at Stars.

"I know that it was tougher for you and Clas yesterday," Stars said. "You had to kill a guy at close hand and you haven't had time to deal with it and I don't need to read your mind to know that something else happened to you during the battle."

"It's not good that I had to kill people in that way," Sonic said. "I had to kill that blue eagle, he wanted to rape me and I wanted to kill him."

"You are annoying sometimes, but you are a good person and you only did it because you had to. You know as well I do that the Longtons were evil and needed to be stopped."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"And that's good; it's normal to feel like that after something so extreme."

"But we choose to do this," Sonic said.

"Because you know better then most about how evil organisations like the Longtons and Robotnik's lot. We don't do it because we want to but because we have to.

"What you need to do is just stop and rest and let it out. It was a shitty day for all of us." Sonic nodded gently with agreement. "You should get some sleep and then send some time with Amy; she'll make you feel better."

- - - - -

Clas just wanted to see if Sonia was alright, but it was too early to visit the hospital. Like Sonic he was unable to sleep and he decided to use to work-out to keep his mind off things. He was lifting himself on a bar was attached to a doorway.

Clas was at his father's house, he did not want to face his mother just yet. He didn't want to explain what happened and felt he couldn't look her in the eye. He had explored his dark side and he did not like it.

Wolfgang chose to live a solitary life ever since his mutation fourteen years ago. He was never able to reconcile with his wife and he did struggle to be a father at times. He was trained to be a soldier and slowly his character changed to accept being morally ambiguous. He did not want Clas or anyone else to copy him and he needed a heart-to-heart with his only child.

"Clas, you need to stop," Wolfgang said.

"Just five more," Clas panted.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Wolfgang told his son. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. When he came back Clas did his final pull-up and went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Wolfgang gave him in the glass of water before sitting down himself. "I know I haven't been in your life for long, but its time I acted like your father."

"Dad, I understand," Clas said. "I know why you left us and that it's difficult for you sometimes."

"That wasn't what I was aiming for," Wolfgang said and then continued what he was going to say. "When I was young I didn't have the opportunities like you have. I didn't do particularly well are school and my parents weren't well-off. I was more psychically minded then academically minded. I joined the Marines because it was the best opportunity for me and out of a sense of blind patriotism."

"I know I overstepped the mark yesterday, but I won't let it happen again," Clas answered.

"I understand why you did it, but I can't let you destroy yourself like that. All it would do is put you on down a slippery slope and just leave you surviving, not living."

"I chose to this sort of work," Clas said.

"And I know you can be one of the best," Wolfgang answered. "But you are an intelligent young man, you are going to university, a chance that I never had. I thought that you wanted to become a lawyer and a different that way."

"I do, but I can mark a different with MI5. I have skills that are useful"

"But this is a hard life," Wolfgang said. "Even when I was married with your mum and I struggled to settle into a normal life. I was drawn into it because that was all I know."

"But after you left the Marines, I thought you did a number of jobs," Clas said, but he admitted in his head that he didn't know must about his life between when his was five to seventeen.

"I wasn't happy about it. I'm not even an evolver, just a freak: a creature of abnormal size and strength and most of the time I did heavy industry work like mining and building. I also used my skills as a mercenary, but I had to do some nasty things whilst doing that."

"I know it's horrible to torture and cause pain," Clas said. "I just wanted to get revenge for Sonia and I, but I knew that it was the wrong cause and I will never do it again. I won't even make it personal again."

"But there is a risk. I want to get revenge against Alois and Robotnik. They turned me into this freak."

"But you have strength and power, but are also subtly and skilful. Many people would love to be like you."

"But you are blinded by the fact that I'm your father. I live a lonely lifestyle. I have few friends or social contacts. When I walk down the street most people fear me and avoid me as much as possible. I have been sworn at and many people have tried to attack me. It is a terrible world out there sometimes. All I want is a cure for this."

"I sure a cure of some sort will come up. Medical science is advancing so much in the last few years."

"But it will still be around ten years become something of use would come up. I'm not like some of comic book heroes that have the smarts as well as the power. I am just a man of ordinary intelligence. Listen to me, this was meant to be a talk about you and I turned it about me."

"I understand dad, you are still learning to be a father after so long. I know you left mum and I because you had to, you were trying to protect us," Clas said and then changed the subject. "Are you telling me you hate what you do?"

"No, working for MI5 gives my life some purpose. Winston is a good officer and values life more then most people in the service. But you have seen me and what I do. I kill without a moment's hesitation and am extremely cold-blooded. I am forty-five years old and this is all I know. I don't want you to destroy your soul like it has with mine."

"But you are still a good man," Clas said. "You do it because you want to protect the public and this nation and the values it stands for. I know some people have to do what we do to make the world safe, but we never have any evil reason to do."

"You are a good lad," Wolfgang said. "Don't let this world destroy you or your friends. I can understand why you will continue working with MI5, but don't ever explore you dark side, no matter how tempting it is."

- - - - -

Sonia was able to sleep again after Debbie calmed her down and found out that Julie was only shot in the shoulder; she was taken to hospital for treatment and observation. The police had contacted Sonia's parents as soon as it was confirmed that she was kidnapped and they wanted to come to the hospital when they heard she was safe, but the family liaison officer convicted them to stay home until it was morning.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and a hospital porter came into her room giving her a bowl of cereal and a cup of milky tea. She wasn't particularly hungry but felt she needed to eat something. After she had finished Debbie came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling now?" Debbie asked.

"Better," Sonia answered, whilst putting her hair into a pony tail.

"That's good," Debbie said, whilst looking at Sonia's chart. "It's seems that you can leave this afternoon."

"Do you need to do anything?" Sonia asked.

"Just some checks and observations," Debbie said. "You'll have to come back in a few days to sort out you burns."

Sonia didn't think about it until Debbie mentioned it. Her burns were cover and did give Sonia's some discomfort. The main worry was that she was going to have the word 'WHORE' tattooed on her back for the rest of her life.

"When does your shift end?"

"In half-an-hour," Debbie answered. "What do you do at school?"

"A-Levels at Angelon, a state school in Kenington."

"Ahh, a west-end girl."

"Where are you from?" Sonia asked.

"South of the river," Debbie said. "What A-Levels are you doing?"

"Psychology, Sociology, Law and Literature."

"Planning on going to university?"

"Hopefully, I was thinking of doing Psychology and use it in my career," Sonia said.

"Something like a psychologist or something like that?" Debbie asked.

"Maybe." It was then when Sonia changed the subject. "I want to ask you about my burns, and please don't lie to me." Debbie nodded. "Will my burns ever heal properly, or will I have that word scared on my back for the rest of my life."

"It's too early to judge," Debbie said.

"Please," Sonia pledged, "please, don't lie to me."

"I'm afraid that it's not likely," Debbie said, not wanting to say it. "But it is still possible that it can heal with treatment and there are ways that you can cover it up."

"Those evil men," Sonia muttered. "They treated and branded me like I piece of meat, marking me like I was a possession. You wouldn't believe what it was like, what they did to me. It was almost like a medieval torture chamber and that they much have put a lot of thought into it." Debbie didn't want to interrupt. "It was horrible, I couldn't move or escape from them and you couldn't believe how painful it was when that branding stick went against my back."

"Well your safe now," Debbie, putting her arm around her.

"But that's what I thought last time," Sonia said, "and they still found me and did it all over again. You can't imagine how unsafe that makes me feel."

"You have a lot of security here and listening to the news it sounds like that this group have been taken down and arrested."

"What did they say on the news?" Sonia asked, with a sense of surprise.

"Not much, it was just one of those two minute reports on Radio One. They just said that there was an army and police assault on a village where the government believed that a cult held hostages, involved in organised crime and assassinated the Home Secretary last week."

"Oh, I just thought they might be more."

"I know sweetie," Debbie said. "I know it's hard for you at the moment, but I'm sure that it will get better."

Sonia then looked out of the door window and saw her mum and dad outside.

"Oh my God," Sarah Green said as she saw her daughter and went into the room. She went up and hugged Sonia. "We were so scared."

"I know you were," Sonia said softly. "I'm here now."

"We'll get you home as soon as possible," Sonia's dad said. "I got you some chocolate from the local shop." He gave his daughter a big bar of chocolate.

"Thank you," Sonia said.

Her parents then turned to Debbie.

"Deborah Castle, I'm Sonia's nurse," she said, extending her hand.

Sonia's dad shook her hand.

"John Green," he answered. "How's she doing?"

"Very well," Debbie said. "I'll get Dr. Sarfi and he'll talk with all of you about it."

"Thank you," Sarah said, holding her daughter. Debbie then left the room and Sarah turned to Sonia. "We have some news for you."

"Okay," Sonia answered consciously.

"We were going to wait, but well, you need so good news," Sarah said and then took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What? When? How long?" It was unusual for a Catholic family to only have one child.

"Eight weeks," Sarah answered. "We were going to wait for another four before we started telling people."

"That's great news," Sonia said. "I'll do what I can to help."

"Just focus on school," John said. "Just try to be happy and lead a normal life."

- - - - -

Sonic had arranged to see Amy at her house. He needed her, remind him that he was a good person. He had helped her a lot since the September attack and both of them were planning a future together. They had wedding plans and were hoping for a summer wedding. Amy's dad offered to pay for most of the wedding and had contacts, planning on booking Whitehill Abbey next to Parliament.

Sonic arrived at the Rose household at 10 AM. He was able to have some sleep after speaking with Stars, which did make him feel better. He drove to the house, he spent too much time in the snow and when he parked in the snow covered driveway and stepped out of the car he heard the crunch of snow under his feet. He rang the doorbell and waited half a minute for someone to answer the door. It was Amy's younger sister who answered.

"Hi Sonic," she said cheerfully, "Amy's in the lounge. Just make your through."

"Thank Flick," Sonic answered as he stepped in and took off his shoes and jacket. "How have you been?"

"Very well thanks," she answered.

"Looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yeah, as always."

"Good girl," Sonic said and walked into the lounge. He saw that Amy was watching a police program. "Hiya," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Amy answered. "I've done most of my Christmas shopping, I'm feeling better about my physio and I'm just looking forward to Christmas."

"How is the feeling in your legs?" Sonic asked.

"It comes and goes," Amy said. "It tingles and I can move my toes more easily now. I feel temperature better and I can feel pain more, and I know this will sound strange but it's a good thing."

"No, I understand what you mean," Sonic answered. "Have you been practicing you walking here?"

"Yeah, I've been using the white bars in the spare room, you know, just baby steps. Michael has been helping me out."

"And what about the wedding? Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I've been looking up venues, florists, caterers: things like that," Amy said. "I can show you my notes in a minute. I've also decided on having Jessica as my maid of honour and having Natalie and Felicity as bridesmaids."

"Great," Sonic said, "more then me to be honest. But I was thinking of Lizzie Holmes as our singer."

"You know more about music then me and she was good," Amy said. "I just hope her nerves don't get the better of her."

"I'm such she'll be fine."

This was already taking Sonic's mind off what happened yesterday and showed that he had something to look forward to.

- - - - -

In the Staray household everyone had woken up. Stars and Claws had to tell their parents that they spent the night with their friends and lost track of the time and arrived home late. This had happened before and they were concerned able this, one time Stars came back home with what they believe to be a broken foot which was very unusual.

Stars, Claws and Jessica were in Stars' room. Stars was sitting on his chair whilst his siblings were on his bed.

"What's this all about?" Jessica asked.

"I'm worried about Sonic," Stars answered. He didn't see the point of pussy-footing around.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"We were on a mission last night," Claws said.

"I had a feeling," Jessica said.

"It was in Rotan, you know, the village on the news," Stars said.

"You were there?" It was a rhetorical question. "What happened with Sonic?"

"He killed two people," Stars said.

There was a stunned silence.

"One was a man who was going to kill Winston," Claws said, trying to reassure his younger sister.

"The other was going to rape him," Stars added. "It was just a natural reaction; it's what most people would have done. He has had time to think about it and is just trying to ignore it."

"You know what he's like," Claws said. "He will not confront his feeling and just continue regardless."

"And this leads to Sonic doing some very stupid."

"What do you think he will do?" Jessica asked. She was getting worried. "You don't think he will top himself?"

"No," Stars said. "He isn't like that. But he could end up not telling anyone, just bottling up his feeling and he just turn it into other things. He may get into fights or get drunk or something."

"And what are we going to do?"

Stars and Claws looked at there sister.

"No way!" she said. "What do you think he will say to me?"

"More then will say to us," Claws said.

"He has also been close to you."

"But he has been very close to Dazzla," Jessica said.

"But we don't expect Dazz to speck to him," Claws said.

"I will speak with him as well," Stars said. "I spoke to him this morning. It broke the ice."

"What Sonic needs is reassurance," Claws said. "He needs to be aware that he was doing the doing that was right and natural."

"It's not going to be easy," Jessica said. "He is stubborn."

"But he is also suffering guilt and needs to ease it," Stars answered.

- - - - -

Clas arrived at the hospital at lunchtime. He had a take-away pizza in his hands and he knew how bad hospital food could be. Sonia's parent had gone away to give them some time alone.

"How are you feeling?" Clas asked.

"Okay, but not great, as you can imagine."

"What did the doctors say?" he asked as he put the pizza on the tray infront of Sonia.

"It's too early to tell, but I don't think it's going to be good," Sonia answered.

"Why do you think that?" Clas asked.

"Well, you've seen what they done," Sonia said, "that sort of thing is not going to heal well."

"You got to be positive," Clas said, "it will heal better if you are upbeat about it."

"But it is hard to positive considering what happened," Sonia said.

"I'm sure there got to be something you can focus on."

"I know, but you know as well as I do that it is going to be hard."

"And I'm going to be there for you," Clas said. Sonia rested her head onto Clas' shoulder. But she has some doubts in the mind. "You do that I love you."

"I know, I know," Sonia said, but had a sinking feeling in her heart.

- - - - -

"_Reports coming in from sources at Downing Street that the Prime Minister is ready to announce a Cabinet Reshuffle_," the SBC political editor said, holding a microphone in his hand and standing in the freezing cold. "_It is believed that Thomas Lyndon will be moved up from Defence to the Home Office, the new Defence Secretary will be Nicholas Wicks and Danielle Knight will move into the Cabinet as Education Secretary_."

"_Do you know when they will be an announcement_?" the female anchor asked.

"_No later then six PM_."

"_And what are the challenges facing the ministers in their suspected new positions?_"

"_There is the aftermath of David Johnson's death and attack on Rotan which the Cabinet is dealing with now and the creation the Serious Crime Division which was David Johnson's pet project. Thomas Lyndon is also likely to face criticism for age but he has over come that before and won the respect of MPs from all parties._"

"God, there's a lot going," Dazzla said sitting on the sofa with Tails, her young foster brother. She then turned her head to the kitchen: her mum was making lunch. "Hey Mum, do you know what's going on?"

"I know as much as you do," she answered.

"But you got contacts in the government, you have to work with them everyday, surely they must know something," Dazzla said.

"I haven't spoken to anyone today and even if I did they wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh," Dazzla said. She then decided to change the subject. "Do you know what time Sonic will be home?"

"Not till this evening."

- - - - -

Winston awoke from a well earn sleep. He had finally crashed out at eight in the morning and fell asleep in his bed straight away. He was used to crisis management like that, but always needed a good sleep afterward.

Marie went into the room with a plate with a sandwich and a cup of black coffee.

"I thought you would want this," Marie said.

"Thanks," Winston said, taking the coffee out of her hand and took a slip.

"If you carry on like this you are either going to be the DG or just run yourself into an early grave."

"Neither of that will happen. They is no way they will ever let me be the DG, I've made too many enemies and I prefer to work with our people on the ground anyway," Winston took another slip of his coffee. "And there is no way I will let myself run into state of being useless."

"You still need to be careful," Marie said. "You ran yourself ragged the past week."

"I needed to for the job," Winston answered. "It's over now. The Longtons are finish and they will never be a threat again."

"You're breaking one of the first rules of our job: never underestimate the enemy."

"You do have a point." Winston took a bite out sandwich. "You did really well operating the mission. I know you are going to be a senior case officer soon."

"I'm pretty doing your old job anyway; I just need to be confirmed in the position."

"That's why I think you'll get it," Winston joked.

"We got a new Home Secretary," Marie said.

"Who?" Winston asked.

"Thomas Lyndon. It hasn't been confirmed, but it is very likely."

"He's a good man; he'll do well in the job."

"Well, let's not worry about that," Marie said. "I think because of our efforts over the past week we deserve a good break." She decided to lie down on the bed next to her fiancé.

- - - - -

Sonic arrived home 5:30PM. He was fairly tired and just wanted to play to guitar. He did have a good time with Amy, but the deaths and the battle still plagued the back of his mind. The music he played was light, but had a sombre feel to it. He used his acoustic guitar, giving him a more fitting sound, a soft blues sound.

Sonic was just playing from random, just making it up and was using it to come up with verses. He wrote down what he played on a piece of paper, planning on using it for possible songs.

He stopped playing for a moment to take a sip of water when Stars, Claws and Jessica entered his room.

"How have you been holding up?" Jessica asked straight away.

"You told her," Sonic snapped, he knew why she asked that question.

"We're worried about you," Stars said.

"Even so, you can't tell people," Sonic said. "We can't live this life if you tell everyone."

"I have been involved with MI5 as well," Jessica said. "I know what it's like and you know that I'll never tell. I would have gone in to Rotan with you lot if I was with you."

"You still don't know what its like," Sonic snapped. "None of you know what it's like."

"This job has made us all expose our dark sides," Claws said. "It is a horrible world. You know it and we know it."

"But none of you had to kill anyone, except in self defence. I don't want to become like Wolfgang: cold and without remorse."

"And you won't," Stars said. "Wolfgang has a lot a hate built up inside him. He has been trained for the job and learnt to block his feelings."

"And you don't think I have hate inside me," Sonic said. "Who killed my parents? Who robbed me of my childhood?"

"Sonic…" Jessica said.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you," Sonic said. "But you don't know what it's like. I know you have all been good to me and you are all family, but you don't know how much it sadden me see you lot with Plant and Diamond and I got no-one."

"Oh Sonic," Jessica said and sat next to him on the bed.

"You don't know how much it hurt killing though people," Sonic said and started to cry. Jessica held him.

"Just let it out," Jessica said.

"You were doing the right thing," Claws said.

"And you are not a monster," Stars added. "Though were some sick people who wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

"You are more of a man then any of them and you at least have emotions about it," Claws said.

"Never forget it Sonic," Stars said.

"We are all here for you," Jessica said. "And so is Amy. You are more of a man then any of though people."

"I was almost raped at well," Sonic said, starting to calm down. "It's only now that it is sinking in."

"It is tough," Stars said. "But you helped stop a lot of people getting hurt by them."

"And you are still a person," Claws said. "You still feel remorse and guilt. That is good when it comes to that because at least you care."

"You got a lot to focus on now," Jessica said. "You're future is blight. You are doing well at uni, a beautiful fiancé and about to get married. You have a good family and friends. That can never be taken away from you."

- - - - -

A few days had passed. The news cycle was dying down and started to focus on other stories. The government was starting to win praise for its handling for the situation. Winston was winning praise within MI5, showing once again he can handle major operations and investigations and he was seen as key to why the Longtons were stopped. Marie was also being considered to be made a senior officer and replace Winston in his old job.

Sonia was struggling at home. Her burn wound was itchy but she couldn't scratch it. She was becoming depressed, having time to think and ponder about what the Longtons did to her. She felt isolated.

Her friends did come to visit, but she didn't feel up to anything long standing or going out. Only Gemma has a little understanding about what happened to Sonia and but couldn't offer Sonia the help she needed.

Sonia felt trapped in her home, but didn't feel safe outside. She was becoming more distance with Clas. There was only one person she could talk to.

She was in her bedroom; she picked up her phone and scrolled down to Sonic's number. She pressed called and placed the phone next to her ear. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello," Sonic said, sounding a little unsure.

"Hi Sonic, its Sonia," she said.

"Oh, hi." Sonic had deleted her number; he hadn't talked to her properly since their affair behind Amy and Clas' backs. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to see you," Sonia said. "I'm loosing my mind here and you are the only person who knows what I have been through."

"Are you sure that's wise? Remember what happened last time."

"Please," she said. "I really need this. I don't know what else I can do."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"Just come to house, my parents are doing with a lot things and are out at the moment."

"I'll be round in fifteen minutes," Sonic said and hung up.

Sonia took a big gulp. She wanted to get ready. She was just wearing baggy clothes and need to change. She when into her wardrobe and pick out a pair of jeans, a white T-Shirt with black hoop in the middle that went around it, a pink fleece and her big slippers that looked like boots.

Sonia put her after clothes away and looked in the mirror. She removed the hair band that held her hair in a pony tail and let it down. She picked up the blush that was on the side and started to blush it. She made it as near and smooth as possible and strayed it with hairspray.

Sonia went down stairs to wait for Sonic. She was both excited and nervous, looking forward to seeing him again, but not sure what and how she was going to say how she felt.

She only had to wait five minutes before the doorbell rang. She went to the door and let Sonic in. When he entered, Sonia closed then door and then gave him a massive hug, taking him by surprise.

"Oh thank God you're here," she said.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Everything," Sonia answered. "Everything to do with my life at the moment."

"Its okay, the Longtons are not around anymore," Sonic said. "They won't hurt you again."

"And that's what I thought last time," Sonia said. "But it's more then that."

"Let's just sit down and have a drink," Sonic said and guarded Sonia towards her own lounge before going into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Cup of tea, please."

Sonic turned the kettle on and took out two cups. He got a couple of teabags and waited for the water to boil. Once that was done he poured the boiling water in and then milk and sugar. Sonic went into the lounge and gave Sonia her cup.

"I made it sweet for you," Sonic said. "It should help calm you down."

"Thank you," Sonia answered. She took a small slip of the tea but moved her lips away afterwards because it too hot.

"Now just tell me, what is the problem?" Sonic asked.

"There is just so much going on," she answered. "Of course I have to overcome being kidnapped a second time. If you thought I was bad before that I am total wreak now. I just don't feel safe at all. I feel so isolated here, I can't go out anymore and only Clas and Gemma has visited me. The Longtons have also scarred me life and you don't know how much that it depresses me. I got that word stuck on me. It also hurts so badly. You're the only person that has got any clue about what I'm going through."

"I know you're hurting, but I'm a different person," Sonic said. "You don't know what I have done over the past few days."

"It can't be that bad," Sonia said.

"Oh yes it is," Sonic answered. "I killed two people. I was nearly raped by one of them."

Sonia sat there in silence for a moment.

"Wow," Sonia said. "It was a real intense situation."

"It doesn't take away the guilt," Sonic answered.

"Why did you kill them?" Sonia asked and then realized it was a stupid question.

"One of them was going to kill Winston. I shot him in the head without thinking. The other was going to kill me anyway."

"It's only natural, you were doing what you thought was right."

"I made the one who nearly raped me suffer."

"And you don't think that I want that to happen to all the Longtons who beat and raped me. I know what it's like."

"But I am not a murderer. I want to be better then that."

"You're not; you were just doing your duty."

These words made Sonic feel better.

"What did the doctors say about your wound?" Sonic asked.

"They don't know for sure, but I'm not hopeful."

"I'm sure that it will be okay," Sonic said. "Has Clas been round to see you?"

"Yes, but it has been awkward between us. It's almost like it was with Darren."

"The man is crazy about you. He is not a kid like Darren was: he'll be able to handle the situation and support you."

"I know he'll do his best," Sonia said. "But I still don't have the connection like I have with you."

"I'm here as a friend," Sonic answered strongly. Sonia had been slowly moving towards Sonic. Her left leg was now touching his right leg and Sonia put hand on Sonic's knee.

"I know I want this," Sonia said. "I know I am ready for this." She had moved herself to be sitting face to face on top of Sonic. She was kissing Sonic gently on the face, but he tried to resist.

"No, you're not" Sonic answered.

"Don't tell me what I am and am not ready for."

"But are very emotional at the moment. Even though you say it now, you'll regret it later."

"You have been the only person who has truly been there for me. You are the person who saved me twice."

"We all did," Sonic said. He was trying to get out of it. "Sonia: I know you are a lovely person and that you have been through more in two years then most people would have in a lifetime, but you're not thinking straight." He held her by the wrists. "I'm going to marry Amy and I can't betray her again." He got Sonia to stand up and he followed. "I will help you, but I can't let this happen. It will be better for both of us if we don't do anything."

He hugged her tightly. She was sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry," Sonia said.

"You don't have to be," Sonic said. "Just remember you got a lot of people here who really care about you. Clas will do anything for you."

"But I love you."

"It's not love Sonn," Sonic said. "I was just the first person that was there for you. I will help you as much as I can."

Sonia rested her head against Sonic's chest. Her heart was broken.

- - - - -

Christmas was fairly tough for the whole of the MI5. Sonia was still feeling isolated, distance to Clas and her mind was confused about her feelings for Sonic. Sonic was feeling better about the aftermath of the mission. He felt the talk with Sonia and his family made him put things into prospective, but still had a sense of guilt in the back of his mind. However he felt that it was better to feel something then nothing: he didn't want to become an assassin.

On Boxing Day it was tradition in the football calendar to play matches on the day after Christmas. Diamond was taking Stars, Claws and Sonic to see Kenington to play there local rivals Easton. The football season was coming up with some shocks; Kenington was eighth in the league which was disappointing for a club of their size whilst Easton was top of the league with two points.

Sonia's dad surprised his daughter with tickets for the big match, making it a family day for the father and daughter and with her uncle and cousins.

Diamond, Stars, Claws and Sonic when to their seats. Kick-off was fifteen minutes away, and the stadium was starting to fill up. It was not snowing, but the weather was still cold, and they could see their breath. They were all dress in thick coats, Diamond had a green Kenington scarf around his neck and Stars and Claws had their football shirts over their coats. The anticipation was electric: everyone was expecting an epic match.

When the teams entered onto the pitch the whole stadium let out a massive roar, cheering on their teams. Kenington has a solid defence, but they lacked the strikeforce that use to make their team great the past few seasons and they had lost matches by one goal. Easton has a young ambitious team, many from their own youth system that offered beautiful, flowing, attacking football.

The match got off to an attacking start. Kenington's midfield Pierluigu Giamman shot a long range shot which Easton's goalkeeper had to do a magnificent save within the second minute. It forced a corner and the Easton supporters who were in the stand opposite goal started to sign their club's anthem to raise their team.

"_I'm forever blowing bubbles_,  
"_Pretty bubbles in the air_.

"_They fly so high,_

"_They reach the sky_,

"_And like my dreams they fade and die_.

"_Fortune's always hiding_,

"_I've looked every where_.

"_I'm forever blowing bubbles_,

"_Pretty bubbles in the air_."

The corner came in a tall Easton defence headed it away.

The action kept on at a relentless pace. Both sides had opportunities, but neither was able to make a break-through. Both sides have very good goalkeepers and defences. It was not until the twenty-sixth minute when Kenington's senior striker Craig Rixxing scored a header from a cross by winger Kiana O'Harian. All the Kenington supporters jumped up from their seats and cheered. A large section of the stadium started to sing: "_Top of the league, you're having a laugh. Top of the league, you're having a laugh,_" over and over again.

The match continued at one-nil, both sides attacking like mad. Both sets of supporters were sitting, shouting and swearing towards eachother and the players on the pitch. It was just before half-time when Kenington scored a second goal. It was during a period of freeflowing play when Giamman made a brilliant through pass to twenty-five left winger Marc Snycer, who gave a powerful kick and hit the ball in the back of the net.

When the half-time whisper blew the Easton fans and players were dejected. The news got even for them when the fans heard that Diamond United were winning one-nil and that would put them in the top spot.

The second-half started away twenty minutes of half-time. This was when Easton showed their intent for the match and started off very attacking. Their manager had taken off a defence and replaced him with a striker, and made the formation three-four-three. It was a risk, but they had nothing to lose now.

Easton did most of the attacking in the second half. The second half were their as much as the first half was Kenington's. Easton's efforts were reward in the sixtieth minute when their holding midfielder, Lee Marshall, did a powerful long-range shot which the Kenington goalkeeper, Marcus Gill, was unable to stop.

The goal lifted the Easton spirits and they started to sing I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles over and over again. The goal also forced Kenington into action they started to act like they did in the first half.

Easton got a second goal on the seventh-first minute. Easton got a free-kick on the edge of the Kenington penalty area. Easton's left winger, Dimtri Omelov, when up to take the free-kick: doing a powerful curling shot, it bent high and wide over the Kenington, and took Gill by surprise as it went it.

Now both times had everything to play for. If Easton can will the match they would get a two-point lead at the top of the table if they win and Kenington would got down to ninth if they lost.

Both sides kept attacking and the match was becoming more brutal. Both sides were tackling hard and conceding free-kicks. They were also gaining yellow cards and a couple of the players were on the edge of getting sent-off.

The match seemed to be heading for a draw. It took an act of brilliance to break the deadlock. It came from a local lad from Easton, eighteen-year-old Oliver Young. When he got the loose ball after a Kenington tackle he ran at their defence. Young did a step-over, making a Kenington defender miss his tackle. He did a second step-over to get pass another the second defence. Young did a nutmeg through the legs of the last defender. Young was now one-on-one with the Kenington keeper. Gill charged towards Young, knowing that there was nothing left to do. He tried to force the young player to go wide and made himself as big as possible, but it didn't work because as Gill was forced to go down to the ground Young lobbed the ball over the young international and scored the winning goal on the eighty-ninth minute.

The Easton's stands went into pandemonium and they were cheering and screaming. Young, as a fan of the club was excited, kissing the badge on his shirt and jumped into the crowd and all the fans were trying to hug him. The young player earned a yellow card but he didn't care.

The match continued for four more minutes, but whilst Kenington continued to push forward and Easton made every man go back, the match seem to have died down. When the final whistle blew the small section of Easton cheered and Kenington's fans were depressed.

Both sets of walked slowly out of the stadium and headed towards their mode of transport to get them home or go to the local pubs. Diamond, his sons and brother-in-law were heading towards the underground station, and so were Sonia and her dad.

The underground station was always packed after a match and the trains were cramped. Luckily Sonic's family stop was only two stations away. As Sonic and Sonia stepped on the train they both got separated from their families. Sonic and Sonia were close to each other and bumped into eachother's back.

"Oh sorry," they both said and turned round to see each other.

"Oh my God," Sonia said. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother-in-law got tickets for the match," Sonic answered.

"Ehh, how have you been?" Sonia asked awkwardly.

"Alright," Sonic said. "Had a decent Christmas, I got a really good guitar from Amy as a present. Plant also got a ministerial job; she's now the minister for secondary education. You?"

"Okay," Sonia answered. "It was a good result for us."

"Have you seen Clas much?"

"A bit, it's still a little weird."

"Have you spoken to anyone about what been going on with you?"

"My counsellor is still unable to work at the moment," Sonia said. "I spoke to my priest, he's a really nice man and he listened to my confession."

Sonia looked into Sonic's eyes and she was resisting kissing him. She had to change the subject quickly.

"How you're wedding plans going?"

"We're getting there," Sonic answered. "We're going to have it in August."

"I wish you and Amy good luck."

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up with the other thing?"

"I've come to terms with it," Sonic said. "I'll be able to live with it."

The train rolled into Sonic's stop. The doors opened and Sonic was prepared to move.

"This is my stop," Sonic said as he prepared to walk out.

"It's nice seeing you again," Sonia said softly. She cried out one small tear.


End file.
